


A Holiday Escape

by Lisamc21



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Event planning magic wand waving, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Hallmark vibes, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, Small town Christmas fair, Vacation Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisamc21/pseuds/Lisamc21
Summary: David needs to escape the stress of NYC and can't stomach another Rose family Christmas party, so he books an AirBNB for two weeks in Schitt's Creek. The town his family visited when he was a kid. The one true family vacation they'd had. He plans to spend two weeks drinking wine and soaking in a jacuzzi tub, but the cute guy renting the AirBNB derailed his relaxing plans.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 122
Kudos: 416
Collections: Schitt's Creek: Frozen Over (2020)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCFrozenOver2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> David is getting over a break-up and decides to rent an AirBNB for the holidays to be alone and mope. The AirBNB is attached to (basement/attic of? guest house of?) a place Patrick own's or maybe someone Patrick works for. David is the big city guy looking for an escape. Patrick is the small town guy who falls for David during his stay. Maybe David is bored and decides to help Patrick with things - like set up for the small town holiday festival? And David rediscovers his love for his half-half situation.
> 
> ###
> 
> Thank you so much to our amazing fest organizers!! You are my heroes!! <3 <3 It's been so much fun to read all the incredible fic. Thank you for organizing us!

David stood with a towel wrapped around his waist and studied the options in his closet. Most of the time, he appreciated having so many pieces to choose from, but he only had forty-five minutes until Sebastien said he’d be there and his decision-making muscle was fatigued. He needed something he felt powerful and sexy in.

After wasting ten minutes, he decided on his white Givenchy polo with the black stars around the collar. Seb had complimented his arms once. One of the few times he’d genuinely said something nice. David squashed that depressing thought to pump himself up for an evening with his boyfriend. Lover? Guy he went out with a lot and fucked a lot but seemed commitment-phobic?

It had been a shit day—hell, a shit month—at his gallery, and David needed to get out of his head by making his body feel good and finding ways he and Sebastien could make each other’s bodies feel good. Between Thomas Paine pulling out as the lead exhibit for spring, Selina giving her notice and losing the best assistant he’d ever had, and the mediocre review of his latest exhibit, he felt like he couldn’t do anything right. He was poised to break into the next level with his gallery and be cemented among the New York City art elite. At least he would have with Thomas Paine. At least he’d had the decency to cancel before he had the save the dates printed for the opening reception.

With his hair perfectly styled and cologne in all the right places, he selected a bottle of his favorite red and two glasses, then settled onto the couch to wait for Sebastien.

After twenty minutes, he cracked open the wine to let it breathe. Fifteen minutes later, he poured two glasses. It took another ten minutes before he caved and took a drink. Four _Best Fiends_ levels and another thirty minutes later, David’s anxiety got the best of him and he texted Sebastien. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d forgotten he’d made plans with David and probably wouldn’t be the last. He pushed down the annoyance and focused on the prospect of getting the stress fucked out of him.

Still coming over?  
  


An hour later, half the bottle sloshed in his empty stomach. He probably should’ve eaten dinner, or lunch, or at least a snack. Most people he knew were stress eaters. Not David. He was a happy eater. When things were going well, he loved to celebrate with food. On the bad days, food was the last thing on his mind. He’d forgotten to eat a lot lately.

Seriously, Seb? I’ve had a really shit day and I was looking forward to seeing you.  
  


Two hours after Sebastien was supposed to be there, David finished the bottle and moved onto some harder stuff.

David, darling, I’m not going to make it. Bex hired me for a project in L.A. Just landed at my layover in Chicago and saw your texts. I’ll probably be back in a couple of weeks. Keep that sweet ass warm for me?  
  
Are you fucking kidding me?  
  
Your anger is unbecoming. You know I can’t turn down an opportunity with Bex. I’m not going to let your manipulative guilt-trips stop me from pursuing opportunities.  
  


The thing was, he understood. Sebastien couldn’t afford to turn down an opportunity from Bex. A gig with Bex was like Seb’s version of landing Thomas Paine.

You know what, fuck you. You’re so goddamn selfish. Letting me know you’re leaving town instead of standing me up is literally the basic level of human decency.  
  


David leaned into the rage simmering under the surface and pulled it over himself like a suit of armor.

Are you drunk? I refuse to talk to you when you’re like this. I’m going to focus on my work and maybe I’ll let you know when I’m back in town.  
  


David tossed back the rest of the vodka in his glass.

I don’t want to ever see you again. You’re not worth my time. Don’t fucking contact me when you’re back. Or ever.  
  


Before he could second-guess himself, he blocked Sebastien’s number and poured more vodka. There wasn’t room for any more Sebastien’s in his life. He needed a break. Needed a change. Needed a new perspective.

Minutes later, his phone rang and his dad’s face filled the screen. “‘Ello?”

“David? Are you alright? You sound odd.”

“Fine, Dad. ‘Sup with you?”

“I’m calling to see if you’ve booked your flight home for Christmas. My assistant said she hasn’t received the details from you yet.”

David dropped back against the arm of the couch. “Nope.”

“Well, David, you should do that before the first class seats on a decent schedule are booked.”

The last thing he wanted was another Rose family Christmas party where his parents paraded their seemingly perfect family around. He couldn’t handle another year of forcing cheer as he schmoozed with people who didn’t care about his family beyond their bank balance. God. Or having to suffer through The Number again with his mother.

Why couldn’t his family be like a normal family with a normal holiday celebration? Celebrate Hanukkah like they used to. Go out together to get a Christmas tree and cook dinner together before opening presents. Go Christmas caroling and make cookies for the neighbors. Okay, maybe the Hallmark movie marathon he’d stumbled into a couple hours ago had him feeling nostalgic for experiences he’d never had.

His family had never been anything in the realm of normal, whatever that meant, and never would. Except for that one vacation when David was a kid. Before _Sunrise Bay_ had gotten big and before his Rose Video had become a multi-million dollar corporation. When the Roses were a small family on an upward trajectory taking advantage of a week off.

David didn’t remember a lot of specifics from the trip beyond thinking the Canadian town was neat and the landscape was beautiful. His parents had been happy there. He and Alexis had been happy there. That. That was the feeling he wanted now.

“What was the name of that town we went on vacation to?”

His dad laughed. “Going to have to give me a bit more to work with, son. We’ve taken a lot of vacations.”

David huffed out an annoyed breath. “No, the _good_ vacation. The one where we were happy.”

His dad went quiet for a moment. “Ah. Schitt’s Creek in Ontario. You were, oh, ten? Alexis was six? That was a good week.” He sounded almost wistful.

Schitt’s Creek. Super unfortunate name, but he remembered it being a wonderful place full of happy people. Maybe it was still full of happy people. Happy people at the holidays. “I’m not coming home for Christmas.”

“David, yes you are. You should be with your family at the holidays.”

“I’ve got other plans and won’t be coming home this year.” The vodka sloshed in his glass so he sat it down before having to clean any damage.

“David, book the flight.” He’d heard that exasperated tone before. One of the thousand ways he’d disappointed Johnny Rose.

“I’m not coming home,” he said with more conviction.

“We’ll talk tomorrow. Goodbye, David.”

David hung up and immediately launched the AirBNB app. He’d rather spend Christmas alone in the one place he’d felt happy than feeling lonely in a mansion full of people.

He searched Schitt’s Creek and one listing popped up. Bleak, but at least there was something. Huh. Surprisingly, it wasn’t too bad. He swiped through the photos and appreciated the understated aesthetic of the suite for rent. A king size bed and sitting area with a deck overlooking a creek would be comfortable. Ooooh a jacuzzi tub? Yes, please! The shower left a lot to be desired, but the tub more than made up for it. His own shower was fancy enough, but he longed for a tub. Host on site. Hmm. Not his favorite. He’d rather sulk alone than share a space with a stranger, but having access to a full kitchen would be nice. Not that he’d know what to do with it, but the fantasy of cooking vacation meals was nice. The suite’s sitting area would work well enough if he wanted to hermit.

Available for immediate booking. Perfect. David filled out the questionnaire and filled in the special requests. The screen was a little blurry, but he read it through twice and hopefully caught any typos. David grinned as he completed the form. Minutes later, the screen showed a booking confirmation. Ten minutes after that, he had a roundtrip flight to Toronto and a rental car booked. On Wednesday, he’d be returning to Schitt’s Creek. David smiled for the first time all day.

  
  


# # #

  
  


Patrick racked the barbell and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Setting up a home gym in his basement had been one of his better ideas since he’d inherited the house. Once he got some more money to fix it up, the gym would be a great perk to justify raising his AirBNB rate.

He made his way upstairs and turned on the electric kettle in the kitchen before heading into his bathroom to take a quick shower before work. Ready for the day and tea steeping, he popped his container of meal prepped oatmeal and egg whites into the microwave. As he ate, he checked his email and found an email from AirBNB. His first AirBNB booking! Awesome! The time stamp indicated it came through after he’d gone to sleep last night. Eagerly tapping the notification, he took a screenshot once the reservation loaded. His first one. So cool.

One David Rose arriving… Wednesday? That wasn’t much notice. For two weeks? It seemed weird to leave a stranger in his house over Christmas when he went to visit his family for a couple of days. When he’d set up the listing, he’d expected bookings from couples and eventually small families when he got the other guest room ready. Mostly people passing through town since Schitt’s Creek wasn’t really a destination on its own. He certainly hadn’t expected one person to book for that long or over the holiday. Maybe he had family in the area or something. A two-week booking felt a lot l ike a temporary roommate. He hadn’t lived with anyone since Rachel, and wasn’t really looking for that. Sure, it was quiet in the house by himself and having guests around would make it less lonely, but tiptoeing around his home for two weeks was a lot of added stress on top of everything happening at work.

There wasn’t much he could do other than cancel the booking, but he couldn’t turn away that much money. It would help fund the supplies he needed to fix up the other bedroom and put him one step closer to selling the place and being able to open his own business. If he needed an escape from the renter, he could just spend his time in his bedroom or something. Or maybe hang out at Stevie’s.

He scrolled through the booking with one hand and ate with the other. He laughed when he got to David’s responses to Patrick’s booking questions.

**_Reason for trip?_ **

_My life is a fucking mess_

**_Anything I should know about you to make your stay more comfortable?_ **

_I don’t function before 9 and I plan to use that tub at least once a day so I hope it works_

**_Any special requests?_ **

_A closet full of alcohol, a pizza the size of a hot tub and enough romantic comedies to numb myself into oblivion? Please no tacky Christmas decorations in the space. Also, do you have an espresso machine? I prefer to drink caramel macchiatos skim with sugar and cocoa powder. Or black coffee in a p inch. That works too [shrug emoji]_

Patrick re-read the responses and began plotting a welcome for David. He may end up being a dud of a guest, but Patrick would make his stay so great he’d have no choice but to give Patrick a stellar review.

  
  


# # #

  
  


David smacked his dry mouth and cracked one eye open. His entire body ached, but his brain whirred like the blank film at the end of a projector reel. Obviously alcohol had happened. A lot of it. He rolled over and found his bed empty and cold. No sign of Sebastien. Had he gotten up early and left? Sebastien. Last night’s bullshit came rushing back and a fresh wave of pain wracked his body, but not the kind Tylenol would fix.

That motherfucker.

Not caring about David enough to let him know he was leaving town before hopping on a plain? He’d seen Sebastien call to cancel dinner reservations to not get on the shit list of restaurant hosts, but he didn’t think enough of David to cancel a date.

He was so damn stupid thinking he actually meant something to Sebastien. No longer. David was tired of being used and discarded. Being the means to drugs or connections for the people he fucked or being the flashy son completing the Rose family set at their parties and appearances. When would he get to just be himself? Be happy? Be loved for who he was?

But because he’s pathetic, he reached for his phone to check and see if Sebastien had reached out. Oh. Right. He’d blocked him. He scanned his notifications to see if Seb had reached out on social media. Nothing. Of course not. Why would Sebastien have the emotional wherewithal to recognize hurting another person? One notification jumped out to him. A message from Patrick Brewer through AirBNB? He tapped it.

_Hi David,_

_Thanks for your booking! I look forward to welcoming you to Schitt’s Creek. Unfortunately none of the local pizza places make pies the size of a hot tub, but I’m sure we could assemble enough of them to make a similar effect. There’s space in my basement gym if you’d like to give that a try. And don’t worry, the jacuzzi tub is in perfect working order and there’s no red or green in the master suite, so you’re safe on the Christmas decorations. I’ll make sure there’s plenty of fluffy towels ready for you. I’m sorry to hear your life’s a mess, but if it’s going to be, you picked a nice and quiet place to escape to for a couple of weeks. I look forward to meeting you on Wednesday. Do you know when you’ll be arriving? In case it’s while I’m at work, I’ll send you instructions that morning to access the key box. If there’s anything you need or questions you have, please don’t hesitate to reach out. My cell number is below._

_Patrick_

Hot tub pizza? David frowned as he re-read the message. Fuck. He’d booked an AirBNB? Where the hell was Schitt’s Creek? He stared at the ceiling as more of his drunken actions came back to him. He’d booked an AirBNB to skip visiting his parents for Christmas.

His phone buzzed in his hand as a series of texts came in from his mom giving him shit about not coming home for Christmas. He had no idea she could text so fast. Jesus. With each one, anger lit the blood in his veins on fire. She didn’t care about what might be going on with him or think to ask if everything was okay and why didn’t he want to go home. All the she cared about was having her sidekick for The Number and a son to smile and charm all of their party guests.

Well fuck that.

_Hi Patrick,_

_I’m so sorry about my weird answers to your question. I was not in a great place last night (and kinda drunk), but don’t worry, I’m leaving the drama in New York and look forward to relaxing in your tub. Related question: do you know how many hours a day is safe to soak in a jacuzzi tub? Looking forward to those fluffy towels. My flight arrives in Toronto at 1pm. I’ll pick up a rental car at the airport and head directly to your place, so it looks like I’d probably be there by 4. Is it okay that I’m there over Christmas? I’ll stay out of your way and vow not to accidentally burn the place down if you head out of town._

_David_

David closed the AirBNB app pulled his hungover ass out of bed to start settling things with Selina at the gallery and start a packing list.

  
  


# # #

  
  


“I’m the last person you should be asking for hospitality advice. The motel isn’t exactly known for its amenities, and I’m not known for my customer service.” Stevie didn’t look up from her probable solitaire game as she spoke.

Patrick sighed and dropped onto the old couch. “This thing needs some Febreze.”

She leveled an unimpressed look at him over the motel office counter. “This entire motel needs Febreze.”

He laughed. “Fair enough.” He picked at loose threads on the couch’s arm and looked at them as he spoke. “I’m kind of nervous.”

“I don’t know why you would be. You’re basically the nicest guy I know when you’re not being an absolute pain in my ass. You’re going to be a great AirBNB host.”

“Two weeks is a long time.”

She grimaced. “They booked for two weeks? Yikes. What if they spend all their time in the living room or insist on blaring show tunes in the middle of the night?”

Patrick hadn’t considered that. “Uh, I don’t know.”

Stevie snorted. “If you could see your face right now. What about Christmas?”

“I’m not going to cancel on my parents. I guess I’ll hope for the best and leave them alone.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. Is it a family or a couple or something?”

Patrick rubbed his face. “No. One person named David. Just David and I, bunking under one roof for two weeks at Christmas. It’ll be fine.”

Her teasing smirk turned predatory. “One person named David, huh?”

Patrick rolled his eyes. “Nope. Not going there.”

“Going where, Patrick?”

“Stevie.” He glared at her.

She threw her hands up. “Maybe he’ll be hot and like guys and you can spend two weeks fucking your brains out. Seems like a good way to end the year to me.”

“Not exactly how I want to get a good AirBNB review. Is that how you get good reviews for the motel?”

She snorted again. “We don’t have any good reviews.”

“Good point.” Patrick stood from the couch. “I’d better get going. Lots to prep before he gets here.”

Stevie looked away from her game to make eye contact with him for a moment. “You’ll be fine, Brewer. And if the show tunes get to be too much, you can crash on my couch.”

“Thanks, Budd.” He left the motel office and got in his car to head to Elmdale. Stevie was right. He was a nice guy and he’d be a great host. He’d make sure David had a great stay and felt at home.


	2. Chapter 2

David smoothed the chunk of hair that dared to peel away from his expertly styled coif. He stared at the underpaid customer service associate tapping wildly at her computer and tried not to look as grumpy as he felt.

“Unfortunately, sir, we no longer have any luxury elite SUVs available.”

David’s calm smile wilted. “Do you have _any_ SUVs?” He wanted luxury, but as long as he got something to handle the snow ahead of him, he’d be fine. White-knuckling it with a cheap compact car that weighed barely more than him didn’t seem like a great start to his vacation.

She tapped some more, and the tip of her tongue stuck out the corner of her mouth. “It appears we have a couple options.”

He sucked in a breath for patience. “Anything that will safety get me through this snow.”

“I’ve got a Toyota RAV4 available. Will that work?”

“Perfect.” He offered a tight smile. Whatever it took to get on the road. He’d nearly missed his flight, sat next to an overly chatty man, and his luggage had been the last off the plane. It had been A Day already.

Twenty minutes later, he unlocked the white Toyota with his key fob and ungracefully loaded his bags into the back. With bags loaded and a renewed focus on chilling the fuck out, he set Google Maps to the AirBNB and hit the road.

At first, it was nice. Trees and patches of snow greeted him once he left the Toronto area, but the charm of the trees grew more terrifying as towns grew sparser and smaller. The lewd Schitt’s Creek sign had him damn near turning his car around. The barren town with too many run-down homes per capita wasn’t the childhood vacation utopia he’d remembered. Or maybe his standards had been too low to notice as a bright-eyed kid. Though, really, had he ever been bright-eyed (without medicinal intervention)? He was a Rose after all.

After passing a drab cafe and general store going out of business, his phone instructed him to take a right turn. Glancing at the screen, he still had a few miles to go. At least the place was outside of the immediate town so he could trick himself into thinking he was somewhere nice.

Jacuzzi tub. Jacuzzi tub. Jacuzzi tub. That’s all that mattered. He loved his state-of-the-art shower at his penthouse, but an oversized tub would be luxurious.

GPS directed him down a gravel driveway surrounded by shrubs on both sides. That was where he’d die. Murdered in the woods outside of Schitt’s Creek. What a sad fucking obituary. A sweet two-story home nestled between trees with a landscaped yard appeared before him. Okay. That wasn’t too bad. He parked on the side of the two-car carport opposite the main door, assuming Patrick probably parked closer to the house. Turning off the ignition, he navigated to the key box instructions Patrick had sent him way the hell too early that morning. It took five minutes and some choice curse words before he figured out the key lock box. It didn’t help that he’d forgotten to keep his gloves in his carry-on and his fingers were basically stiff popsicles.

It took two trips to get his suitcases in the foyer of the AirBNB. Well, not a foyer exactly, more like the actual living room. The space felt completely suburban and homey from what he could see. A spacious living room spilled into an open dining room and kitchen. He loved open living spaces. It could use more modern carpeting and furniture that matched, but it was pretty decent.

Patrick’s email said his space was at the end of the hallway. In theory, that felt isolated enough to be comfortable, but now that he stood in a stranger’s home? It felt like he had a roommate for two weeks. He lugged his carryon and one suitcase through the living room and down the hallway and passed a few closed doors. Maybe one of those was Patrick’s space? A little close for comfort.

The door at the end of the hallway was the only one open. He walked inside and found a room even nicer than the photos. It was a large open space with a king-sized bed to the far left. There was a loveseat and chair ahead of him, near the sliding glass doors to a deck. It wasn’t his preferred aesthetic, but the furniture matched well enough and the furniture looked comfortable. Frankly, that’s more than he could have expected from only one option in town. He dropped his bags and strode over to an open door to peek at the bathroom. The sound he made at seeing the tub was usually reserved for sexy times.

On his way out of the room to grab the rest of his luggage, he spotted a basket on the dresser next to the bedroom door. He smiled at his name written in an all-caps slanted scrawl on an envelope.

_Welcome, David! Consider the items in this basket a toolkit to help you escape your “fucking mess” of a life. I don’t have an espresso machine, but there’s coffee in the kitchen and the caramel sauce, vanilla syrup, cocoa powder and sugar are next to the machine (skim milk in the fridge). I’ve printed a list of coffee shops in the area and added some notes about the pros and cons of each, depending on what you might be looking for. I’ve also included a list of places to get pizza in a thirty-mile radius with my own rating system. Please make yourself at home._ _Patrick_

Grinning like a fool, David eagerly pawed through the basket. The bottle of red wine looked decent and would be in his stomach shortly. Lavender bath bombs and sandalwood bubble bath? A much appreciated surprise he’d be putting to almost immediate use. He unfolded the paper attached to the bubble bath jar. An article about jacuzzi safety practices?! He couldn’t believe Patrick not only found an article but highlighted passages about how long one could safely hang out in warm water. But the last surprise was sweetest of all: a couple packages of microwave popcorn with another note attached.

_David,_

_The WiFi password is “D0ntW0rryItsN0tHis$ister.” Netflix is logged in on the TV in your room and the living room (feel free to hang out there anytime). I created a new profile for you and added some romantic comedies to the queue. Just in case._

_Patrick_

David’s cheeks hurt from all the smiling. He’d made the right decision in coming there.

He spent some time unpacking his clothes into the walk-in closet with a great array of clothing storage options before heading to the kitchen to check out the coffee situation for as seamless a coffee production tomorrow as possible. Sure enough, Patrick had the frou-frou coffee fixings lined up next to the coffee machine with an index card detailing how to use the machine. So fucking sweet.

Taking advantage of Patrick still being at work and the ability to snoop undetected, David took in the living space. He walked over to a China hutch filled with framed photos instead of decorative dishes. Most of the photos appeared to be at least a couple decades old. Maybe Patrick was an elderly guy. There weren’t a lot of personal effects around outside of those photos, but the few things there were an odd mix of sports memorabilia and old lady tchotchkes.

As the stress of international travel settled on his shoulders, David retreated to his home for the next two weeks and decided to pre-funk some rest before an evening of R&R with the most stressful item on the agenda being determining which pizza place to try for dinner. His smile returned when he found sheets with a decent thread count.

  
  
# # #  
  


Patrick startled when he found a car in his carport. He knew to expect one, but it was still weird to see it and, for the first time, he seriously doubted the merits of inviting strangers into his remote home in rural Canada. Was he asking to get murdered? What if David was a talker and spent all his free time wanting to hang out with Patrick? Or what if he used the kitchen a lot but didn’t clean up after himself?

When he’d inherited the house from his great-aunt last year, he’d found he loved living alone. It was sad he’d gone thirty years before ever trying it, but better late than never.

He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. It was just two weeks of his life. The first in a series of guests that would help him earn enough money to finish the remodel and sell the place so he could finally have some start-up capital for his dream.

Grocery bags in tow, Patrick headed into his house to meet his first-ever AirBNB guest. He really hoped he hadn’t gone too far with that welcome basket. Quoting David’s words back to him had been a risk, but he had hoped to set a comfortable tone for David’s stay.

He unlocked the front door and found the living room empty and no sounds coming from the master suite. As he walked to the kitchen, he looked down the hallway and saw the door closed. Maybe David was already making good use of the jacuzzi. He unloaded groceries and debated whether he should knock on the door and introduce himself. No, that would be super weird. David was there to escape his life for a bit. Patrick would meet him eventually, and he should be grateful for some time alone after a stressful day at work anyway.

Picking up after Gwen’s mess would give him an ulcer. He was at such a loss for how to sleuth together where she’d left off with final planning for the Christmas vendor fair. With it barely over a week away, everything should be completely finished so they could work out the final kinks, but instead he had to scramble and try to recreate everything she’d spent the past couple of months working on. Who just up and left without any sort of transition? Couldn’t she have waited a week before running off with her boyfriend?

Patrick turned on the kettle to make himself some tea. He needed to calm down so his guest didn’t come out and find Patrick red-faced and grumpy.

  
  
# # #  
  


David wished he could attribute his sour mood to grogginess from his nap, but he was eighty-seven percent sure it was the Instagram photo of Sebastien and Bex having the time of their goddamn lives in L.A. while he bundled in a stranger’s bed to keep the chill at bay. He probably should have figured out the room’s heater before laying down. That was on him.

If he didn’t need to pee and find some food, he’d have probably spent the rest of the evening in bed and allowing himself a good sulk so he could start fresh in vacation ready mode tomorrow. But the airport breakfast sandwich and bag of trail mix had digested hours ago and waking up hangry tomorrow wouldn’t be an ideal first day of vacation.

After relieving himself, he stopped at the basket to pick up the pizza recommendations. He listened for movement in the house before settling back under the covers. Had Patrick come home? Should he go out and introduce himself? He’d never rented a _room_ in an AirBNB before. Usually he immediately selected the “entire place” option, but beggars couldn’t be choosers in Schitt’s Creek apparently.

It seemed like the longer he went without introducing himself, it might get weird. Right? At minimum, he should thank Patrick for the thoughtful welcome basket. Shit! He should’ve immediately texted Patrick to let him know he’d arrived and thanked him. God, he was the worst guest. He just wanted to get away for a couple of weeks and not have to think about social niceties. Ugh.

Pizza. Back to pizza. He picked up the pizza list and began reading Patrick’s annotations.

_This one’s best after a night of heavy drinking._

_I’d stay away from this one unless you want to get revenge on your stomach._

_Best thin crust in the area._

_If you’re a person who likes a BBQ sauce base (I won’t judge you if you don’t judge me), this place makes their own sauce. The white sauce isn’t bad either._

_Fastest delivery to my house._

_The fanciest topping options. I recommend The Schitter. I know, the name is horrifically unappetizing, but I swear it’s good._

He liked a good thin crust and he liked fancy toppings—The Schitter, though?! Come on—but he liked fast delivery more. David launched Yelp to see if there was a menu. As he grimaced at the minimal options, his phone buzzed in his hand.

Hey! It’s Patrick. I hope you’ve settled in okay! I’m making spaghetti and there’s a ton of it. Want some? You can ignore me, or if you want some, you can grab and go or join me. Just wanted to throw it out there in case you don’t feel up to narrowing down the astonishing selection of pizza options in the Greater Elms.  
  


There went that grin again. He hadn’t even met the guy and his cheek muscles were already getting a workout. Spaghetti was basically pizza in a different shape, right? Red sauce and carbs.

Yes please! Either you could hear my stomach growling from there or you’re the most generous person in the entire world  
  
Can’t it be both?  
  
lol it can be both. Out in a few  
  


David fluffed up his hair and considered applying a couple of products to freshen up his skin. Was it weird to wear his sweater and joggers to eat? He was on vacation but also meeting a stranger? He couldn’t wrap his head around the etiquette of the situation. Should he stay and join Patrick for dinner? So many decisions already.

If he grabbed the food and retreated to his space, he could mope in private, but he’d spent enough time moping over Sebastien. Moping over how people treated him. Moping over a life that didn’t make him happy like it used to. There he was in a stranger’s home, greeted by hands-down the most thoughtful gift basket ever, and about to eat a home cooked meal he didn’t have to throw together. Whoever this Patrick guy was, David liked the idea of being in the presence of niceness for a bit. A sort of cleansing ritual between his real life and his vacation.

With a single spritz of his cologne and another glance at his chair, he slid his Uggs on and walked slowly toward the kitchen. He stopped where the hallway met the dining room and watched a pair of broad shoulders under a pale blue button-up shift and flex as Patrick’s right arm moved back and forth while he did something at the stove. David didn’t want to interrupt such a clearly important step in the spaghetti process, so he took the opportunity to admire, no, check-out, NO, assess his host. To be honest, his assessment stopped at Patrick’s ass. Did he really need to look at anything other than the frankly delicious curve of his cheap jeans? He blinked as Patrick turned to the side.

“Hi,” David said as he walked through the dining room.

Patrick turned around with a pleasant smile already on his face. A smile that slid away as he took David in. He considered letting his confidence plummet and berate himself for keeping the joggers and comfy shirt on. But before he could travel down that path, Patrick’s eyes widened and mouth formed an O before shifting into an even bigger smile. _That_ was a look he understood.

Things just got interesting.

“Hi,” Patrick returned as he wiped his hands on a kitchen towel, then walked over to meet David next to the kitchen island. “It’s nice to meet you, David.”

“You, too.” He accepted Patrick’s hand and shook it. Strong, thick fingers with a hint of calluses. From lifting weights? His shoulders and biceps indicated he probably did that regularly. Or maybe from projects around the house. Or a job with manual labor? Maybe he was a musician.

“Was it the spaghetti that won you over or not having to choose a pizza place?” And, okay, Patrick, simmer down with those goddamn eyes please. They teased? And looked almost fond? And HOW?

“Sixty percent the prospect of having food in my stomach as close to immediately as possible and forty percent curiosity about the person who assembled that amazing welcome basket.” David tucked his lips between his teeth and admired the sweet blush spreading over Patrick’s cheeks.

“I’m glad you liked it.” He looked like he wanted to say more, but didn’t. He rubbed his free hand across his neck as he looked up at David. Right. Free hand. They were still shaking hands. Well, not shaking, more like holding?

David released Patrick’s hand and clasped his own together in front of him. “Thank you. It was the perfect start to my vacation.” Patrick smiled and walked back to the stove. “Really, you may have ruined me for future AirBNB hosts. My expectations are now exponentially higher.”

Patrick looked back over his shoulder and grinned. “I’m glad I could set the bar.”

David watched his shoulders shift and flex again. “Can I help?”

Patrick looked surprised by the offer. “Sure, thanks. Can you get out a couple of plates and silverware?” He pointed David toward the correct cupboard and drawer.

“Do you mind if—“

“Do you want to—“

They both laughed.

“You first,” Patrick said.

“Do you mind if I join you? I’m sure I’ll be spending tons of time in the room, which is very lovely by the way. But company sounds nice.” David bit his lip as he retrieved forks and spoons. “Unless you’d rather be alone? After working?”

Patrick chuckled. “I wouldn’t have offered if I minded the company.”

“Okay.”

“While I don’t have a closet full of alcohol, I have a cabinet full. Pick something out for us?”

Us. The whole scene was a hundred percent more domestic than David expected, but he didn’t hate it. Not at all. David looked over at Patrick and saw a small smile on his mouth. The compulsion to tease burned in him. “Do you have any Everclear? I hear that pairs well with spaghetti.”

“Unfortunately, no. I used the last of it a few weeks back when I needed to make paint thinner.”

David snorted as he rummaged through the decent selection of bottles. Some had dust on them and others were unopened. “Anything off limits or saved for a special occasion?”

“Nope. It’s all fair game.”

David selected a bottle of merlot. He’d had loose plans around cracking open the bottle Patrick had left for him later and sticking with red wine seemed wise. Picking up a bottle opener off the top of the cabinet, he opened the bottle.

“Nice pop,” Patrick said as he placed two glasses on the dining table.

“Lots of practice.” David filled the glasses with healthy pours.

Patrick gestured to the stove. “I hope you don’t mind dishing up at the stove? I figured it was easier.” He shrugged.

He seriously thought David cared? Bless. “You’re literally feeding me. I was about to say you could toss spaghetti in my general direction and I’d be happy to catch it in my mouth, but this is Givenchy, so no. But just short of that and I’d be fine.” Patrick looked at him like he was a delightful treat.

Patrick hadn’t been kidding. That was a hell of a lot of spaghetti. David wasn’t shy about dishing up a large helping of noodles and a huge dollop of sauce on top. Even the Caesar salad looked good. And garlic bread too? Damn. If Patrick wasn’t careful, David would wife him up.

And that was a thing he just thought about his AirBNB host.

“This looks amazing,” he said in what he hoped was a normal and not at all embarrassed or turned on voice as he placed a napkin over his lap.

“Thanks. I’m not the best cook, but I make do.”

David decided not to voice the thought that his version of “making do” was a mix of restaurant food and frozen meals from a private chef he used sometimes. He and his microwave were intimately acquainted.

They chatted easily about Schitt’s Creek while eating. By the time the food was digesting and David had refilled their glasses with the last of the wine, David realized his vacation was going pretty damn great. Sebastien who?

  
  
# # #  
  
“And then he asked the caterer for a doggy bag with all of the mini quiche. Which, I have to say, was incredibly disappointing because they were delicious.”

Patrick realized his chin had settled on the heel of his hand as he watched David’s expressive gestures and facial movements. He talked with his hands as much as his mouth. Patrick straightened in his chair so he looked a bit less obvious about being immediately and completely smitten by the striking man across the dining table from him. The man who’d be sleeping under his roof for the next two weeks. And suddenly, having a roommate didn’t seem all that bad. 

“Were they spinach quiche?”

David grimaced. “Spinach? Ew. Lorraine. John Stamos may know how to tank a party with his appetizer thievery, but at least he has good taste.”

Patrick shook his head. He’d been with David barely an hour and already found himself brainstorming ways to cross paths with him more. Would it be weird to make dinner for him every night? Probably. Definitely, but hell if he didn’t want to. He’d never immediately felt so drawn to someone before. Getting a crush on his first guest was stupid. Really stupid.

“I mean, he has great hair. I should hope that extends to his taste.” He must have subconsciously looked at David’s hair because as his eyes shifted back to David’s face, he saw a small smirk. Patrick’s cheeks burned as David’s long fingers smoothed over his pompadour. Yes, David had great hair, and Patrick had been busted admiring it.

David studied Patrick over the rim of his wine glass as though he were trying to discern whether Patrick wanted hair like John Stamos or wanted to be with someone who has hair like John Stamos. Patrick had come out to himself and those closest to him when he’d moved to Schitt’s Creek, but he hadn’t quite figured out the casual ways to bring up his preferences to new people. He’d never had to when he thought he was straight, which was problematic, he now understood, but he couldn’t figure out a casual way to do it. Telling David he found John Stamos sexy seemed a bit forward, to say the least. Certainly not proper behavior for an AirBNB host.

Patrick’s attention wandered to David’s lips, again, as he told another John Stamos story. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d spent a considerable amount of time thinking about, hell, analyzing someone’s lips while they spoke before. He’d certainly never found himself losing track of conversation because of them. Not with Ken during the few dates and the little bit of fooling around they’d done early in the year or the guy he’d kissed at The Dude Cave’s singles night a month or two ago. 

But David’s lips. They made so many shapes. And that cupid’s bow? When he pinched his mouth to the side to stop a smile, they looked like a heart. When he smirked, his top lip thinned out and bottom grew more pronounced. When he listened, his lower lip narrowed. But when he smiled? 

“Do you think?”

Patrick blinked. “Huh?”

David’s top lip thinned out. Busted. “I was wondering if you thought it would be a safety hazard to take a bath after a few glasses of wine.”

And now Patrick thought about David naked. His broad chest, lean legs, hair falling around his face. “Maybe don’t fall asleep in there, but I think you’ll be fine. I’ve never had an issue.” David’s eyes quickly danced over Patrick’s chest. His skin flushed under his button-up as he wondered if David could maybe, possibly have imagined the same thing. He blamed the substantial pours of wine for his faulty filter. “Keep your phone by you and call me if you start to drown. I’ll save you.”

Heart-shaped lips. “So gallant of you, Patrick. Do you know any safety protocols? Mouth-to-mouth? Heimlich?”

“Do you plan on choking on something?”

They stared at each other for a beat, both considering Patrick’s ridiculous quip. David cracked first with his shoulders silently shaking. Patrick couldn’t take it. He laughed openly and placed his palm over his mouth. Flirting and laughing? He liked it. A lot. The two weeks ahead of him looked better and better.

“Want some ice cream?”

David’s sideways smile grew. “Yes, please.” He stood with Patrick and collected his dishes.

“I’ve got it. You’re my guest.”

David arched one of his thick eyebrows. “I hardly think feeding me a delicious meal and doing the clean-up is part of your AirBNB listing.” He softened. “I’d like to help.”

“Okay, thanks.” Patrick nodded and turned away with his plate and glass to hide his smile. He placed his dishes in the sink and grabbed David’s from him when he approached. “Want to package up the leftovers and I’ll start the dishes? Containers are in that cupboard.”

In their little entirely too comfortable domestic scene, Patrick rinsed the dishes and loaded the dishwasher. After David stored the leftovers in the fridge, Patrick hand-washed the pans while David got the ice cream out. “Any idea what you’ll do tomorrow?”

David leaned back against the counter next to the sink. “Aside from sleeping until my back can’t take being horizontal any longer and having another soak? No idea.” He twisted a smile and looked up at Patrick. Would he get used to the force of David looking at him? He hoped not. “I hope you built in water usage into your listing rates.”

He hadn’t, but he would next time. Good idea. “If you are looking for ideas, you’ve got my number. Text me anytime.” He focused on removing any hint of tomato sauce from the pan as he attempted to sound casual. Get one hot guy under his roof and he became a wreck.

“Won’t you be busy? Working?” He gestured to Patrick’s shirt. 

Patrick shot David a teasing smile. “Yes, but I have a desk job. My phone is almost always in reach. I manage my own schedule anyway so I won’t get in trouble.”

“As long as you won’t get in trouble.” David’s long fingers grasped the edges of the counter on each side of him. 

Patrick leaned a bit further than necessary to reach behind David and placed the pans on the drying rack. His shoulder rubbed across David’s muscular upper arm. What was he hiding under that baggy sweater? He looked David dead in the eyes. He wanted to bracket each side of David’s body with his arms and press him up against the counter, but he’d save that for his dreams later. “The only thing I’m worried about,” he paused and caught David’s Adam’s apple bobbing out of his peripheral vision, “is a stomach ache after all the ice cream I’m about to eat.”

David’s mouth slowly curved into a grin. “Shall we?”

“We shall.” 

They scooped hearty servings and David followed him to the couch where they chatted until Patrick’s yawns grew distracting enough that he reluctantly excused himself to go to sleep so he wouldn’t be a total wreck at work the next day. 

“Thanks for dinner, Patrick.” David paused outside of Patrick’s bedroom door. Patrick found himself longing for the dates he’d never had. The times he could have been dropped off after a great date and kissed at his door by a man he was wildly attracted to. 

“You’re welcome, David.” He leaned against his doorframe. “Enjoy the tub and don’t drown. I don’t need AirBNB shutting me down for losing a guest on my first booking.”

David’s eyes widened for a moment. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you with my death.”

“Thoughtful, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” David and his heart-shaped lips walked backward a couple of steps until he turned and strode into the master suite. Patrick walked into the guest room he’d turned into his bedroom and closed the door behind him, leaning his forehead against it as he let out a breathy laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

David stretched and rolled over face-first into the plush, down pillow. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept so soundly. Though his bed at home probably cost at least double this one, he never slept that well there. Maybe it was the noise of the city or the physical exhaustion he could never quite settle into from his busy lifestyle. Whatever it was, he’d probably be a completely different person if he slept that well all the time.

The long soak before bed had certainly helped and probably the good orgasm he had in the tub contributed to his sated state. A good meal and good wine helped too, surely. His mind danced around directly acknowledging a major factor in his relaxed state. Because acknowledging that dinner and chatting (and, flirting, definitely flirting) with Patrick had been the most fun David had in, well, far too long. Because acknowledging that might mean David had a bit of a crush on his AirBNB host, and he wasn’t vacationing in the middle of nowhere Ontario to get wrapped up on someone. He was there to reconnect with himself and call a time out on his life. Have some distance from work so he could get re-inspired about the gallery. A Sebastien rebound wasn’t on the menu, no matter how tempting the dish with big, brown eyes and broad shoulders was.

He climbed out of the cozy duvet and decided to do some yoga before making coffee. Yoga before coffee?! He hadn’t done that for… years? Maybe? Jesus. It must have been one hell of a restorative sleep.

Once he’d broken a sweat and loosened his body, he made his way to the kitchen. Definitely coffee time. He immediately spotted a note in familiar handwriting next to the lined up fixings for his coffee.

_Morning (or afternoon) David! I’m assuming you didn’t drown. If you did, I’m sorry if you get stuck spending eternity haunting me because I’m kind of boring. There’s bagels and oatmeal in the cupboard, eggs in the fridge, fruit on the counter. Help yourself :) (I took the leftover spaghetti for lunch #SorryNotSorry)._

David squeezed his eyes closed and turned his face up toward the ceiling and let out an unbridled laugh. What kind of guy handwrites an ironic hashtag in a note?

With a belly full of coffee and bagel(s), David got ready for the day and decided to check out downtown Schitt’s Creek. Might as well get a lay of the land and scope out something to do and some restaurants to check out. He couldn’t count on any more of Patrick’s generosity in feeding him, though he’d like to have another meal with him. Patrick was great company and helped David forget about his problems for a while.

David followed the masculine, English-accented voice directing him toward the Schitt’s Creek city center. It didn’t look like much on the map, but maybe it would seem larger in person. He paid closer attention than he had when passing through yesterday.

Modest homes dotted each side of the two-lane road until he reached the town hall. He assumed that signaled the main part of town? A couple of roads connected to the one he was on, but none of them seemed any larger or to indicate he wasn’t in the downtown area. He reached the same sad looking general store and cafe. That was it? Seriously? There were barely a dozen non-residential buildings around. Good God, what kind of town was this?

He reached a sketchy looking bar called the Wobbly Elm that he’d definitely be avoiding during his stay, and turned back around to park in front of the cafe. Getting out of the car, he walked up and down a couple of blocks as though he could magic _something_ to do. He turned back around and walked over to peek into the windows of the general store going out of business. The shelves were half empty shelves and boxes strewn around with a grumpy looking teenager sitting at the counter filing their nails. Yikes. He pulled out his phone to text Patrick.

Please tell me there’s a secret Schitt’s Creek downtown beyond the sad store and cafe?  
  


He barely had time to turn back and look at the cafe before his phone buzzed in his hand.

Do you want me to tell you that or do you want me to be honest?  
  
Is the cafe good at least?  
  


“It’s moderately edible.”

David damn near jumped out of his Neil Barretts. “Jesus, Patrick! Wear a bell or something.” He placed a hand over his chest to calm his breathing as he turned to face him. “Are you _laughing_ at me?”

Patrick squeezed his mouth closed and bit his lower lip. “No?” He laughed even harder. “I’m sorry, but if you could have seen your face.”

“If I die of fright and end up haunting this poor excuse for a general store instead of your house, I’m going to be so pissed.” He bit the inside of his cheek to stop the smile threatening to form at the sight of Patrick’s clear glee.

“Haunting me would be way better. They put the cereal next to rat poison.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” David looked through the windows in horror. “Where did you appear from? Are you a leprechaun?”

Patrick looked up at him with a bewildered expression. “Of all the magical beings that can appear out of thin air, you went with leprechaun? Should I be offended?”

“I mean, it’s not up to me to decide whether or not you should be offended by something.” David bit his lips together.

“I work upstairs.” He gestured to the second floor above the general store.”

“Convenient for your rat poison and cereal needs.”

“Indeed.” Patrick shoved his hands in the pockets of his navy puff jacket. “Glad to see you survived the tub. How was it?”

David’s shoulders relaxed at the memory of his soak. “Perfect. Where’d you get those bath bombs? I’d love to get some more.”

“There’s a woman who makes a bunch of bath products. I had to visit her Friday for work so I picked some up. I could text you her number. She sells out of her house this time of year, though she might have a booth at the festival.”

“The festival?” He liked festivals. Music festivals. Food festivals. Art festivals. All kinds of festivals.

“Want to get a coffee? I’ll tell you all about it.”

David looked between Patrick and the cafe. “You sure? Aren’t you working?” Patrick arched an eyebrow. “Right. Manage your own schedule, boss of the land, main character of your story, got it.”

Patrick shook his head and laughed. “Come on, David.”

He _should_ be annoyed by how much Patrick laughed at him. He’d cut people from his life for less, but with Patrick it seemed so good-natured. It wasn’t cruel or dismissive laughter, but like Patrick was charmed and fond and had no better way to express it? David liked it. A lot. He followed Patrick across the empty street as sparse snowflakes began to fall.

“Hey, Patrick! Grab a seat wherever.”

“Hi, Twy.” Patrick waved to the waitress and led David over to a booth at the far end of the restaurant.

“Fair warning, there’s a chance Twyla may not be able to make a macchiato.”

David gasps as haughty as he can. “You’re telling me that a cafe with faded pink flamingo statues doesn’t have a world class barista? Patrick! I’m shocked. Shocked.”

“Okay, okay.” Patrick chuckled as he unzipped his coat to reveal another blue button-down, but in a slightly darker shade.

“What kind of coffee do you get? Black?”

“I’m a tea drinker.”

“Huh.” David tilted his head and studied him. He figured Patrick for a black coffee guy. Nothing to get between him and the caffeine needed to fuel his frantic workdays.

“Did I throw you a bit of a changeup?”

“I don’t know what that means. I don’t play cricket.”

“Such a shame, David. Cricket is a great sport.”

More of the fond teasing. If he wasn’t careful, he might grow addicted to it over the next two weeks.

“Who’s your friend, Patrick?”

“Twyla, this is David. David, Twyla.” She looked like the leading lady in a Hallmark movie.

“Nice to meet you.” David smiled politely at the overly smiley waitress and waited for Patrick to correct her to indicate he was Patrick’s lodger. Maybe he didn’t want people to know he’d gotten into the AirBNB business? It could be illegal or something.

“You, too. What can I get you two?”

“Earl Grey for me.” Patrick arched an eyebrow at David as though daring him to ask for his frou-frou coffee.

David Rose wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. “Twyla, do you have an espresso machine here?”

She beamed. “I do! I make a great Americano.” Not promising.

“Any chance you make a great caramel macchiato?” He held his breath.

Her grin didn’t falter a bit. “I’m not sure, but I sure can try. I have a book with all sorts of fancy coffee drinks. Is that what you’d like?”

How could he say no? “Yes, please. With skim milk, two sweeteners and a sprinkle of cocoa powder. Thank you.” Might as well go all in. He appreciated that she wrote it all down before walking away.

“Shall we place a bet on how edible the drink is?” Patrick grinned at him.

“At this point, as long as it’s hot and has caffeine, I’ll be happy.”

“Really.” It wasn’t a question.

“Okay, maybe _happy_ is a bit strong, but I’ll drink anything she puts in front of me.” Patrick didn’t look convinced. “What? Don’t think I’ll be able to finish it?”

Patrick leaned forward in the booth and placed his forearms on the table, clasping his hands. “I don’t.”

David felt one side of his mouth turn up as he matched Patrick’s pose. “What are we betting?”

Patrick’s upper lip curled under with his smile. “Loser cooks dinner?” David’s eyes widened for a moment, and Patrick’s smile waned. “That is, if you are open to putting up with me for another meal.”

Patrick wanted to have dinner with him again? Yeah. Okay. Yeah. That sounded pretty fantastic, actually. “Patrick,” he said with a serious tone. He hoped his face matched. “I can’t wait for you to cook for me again.”

Patrick’s smile returned. “You’re on.”

“What are you going to cook me?” David leaned back in the booth and smirked playfully at Patrick.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. You haven’t experienced Twyla’s drink stylings yet.” He leaned forward and David couldn’t help but do the same. “Whatever you do, don’t order a smoothie.”

“Thanks for the pro tip. You should add that to your welcome kit.”

“You know, that’s a great idea.”

“Here you go. I hope you like it, David.”

There’s one thing David is exceedingly self-aware of: the shapes his face makes. He’s not privy to all of them since he can’t actually step outside his body to watch his face nor does he spend all of his time in front of a mirror (which would shock a lot of people), but it’s people’s reactions that have told him throughout his life that he’s an expressive guy. For better or worse. Usually worse, to be honest.

“Oh, wow. Thank you.” He heard Patrick make a highly undignified sound across from him, and he didn’t dare look at him for fear of laughing.

“You’re welcome! I hope you like it. It’s on the house since it’s my first attempt. Let me know what you think.” Twyla beamed at them. “Anything else I can get you?”

“Um, water, please?” He dubiously eyed the tall glass with pale brown liquid and a hell of a lot of ice cubes.

“Sure thing. Patrick?”

“I’m good. Thanks, Twyla.” David could hear the laugh in Patrick’s voice.

David let out a long sigh after Twyla walked away.

“So, what are you going to cook for dinner?”

Without breaking eye contact with Patrick, David slid the wrapper off the straw, lifted the cup to his mouth, and took a long drink without wincing. Too much, anyway.

Patrick leaned back in his side of the booth and stretched his left arm across the back as his right hand lifted his mug to his mouth. The mug barely hid his grin. The drink was disgusting. Way too sweet and milky, especially for something cold, but damn if he’d lose that bet. It had been too long since David had been able to tap into his competitive side. The last time he’d organized a games night had been a bust with an odd number of players and everyone ending up taking boomerangs while cheers’ing their drinks instead of actually playing the games.

“You were going to tell me about the festival?”

“Want me to talk so you can savor that drink? Got it.” Patrick sat his mug back down. “I guess it’s more of a fair than a festival now. We’ve had to cut back the last few years because of money.”

“That’s too bad. What did the festival used to include?”

“When I was a kid, I remember visiting my aunt here and there was the vendor fair, which is the piece we are doing this year, but also entertainment and Santa’s workshop and sleigh rides and food booths and crafts and all sorts of things.” Patrick looked off into the middle distance. “It was a lot of fun.”

“You didn’t grow up here?” Patrick seemed like the kind of guy who returned to his hometown after college to start a family and a steady job. Maybe it was the corporate haircut.

“No, but I spent a lot of time here. Part of every summer for most of my childhood and my parents and I would come and stay for part of my winter break from school. I inherited the house from my great-aunt, actually. She passed away last year.”

David frowned at the tightness in Patrick’s jaw. “I’m so sorry, Patrick.” He didn’t have much experience with loss like that, but he could imagine how hard it would be.

“Thanks. I didn’t expect to live here, but it’s worked out okay so far.”

David had a thousand questions about why Patrick settled there and what his plans were, but he’d known the man for less than a day. Too soon to ask that many personal questions. “It’s not how I remember it, though I suppose I don’t remember much. I visited once with my family when I was young. That’s how I got the idea to come here. I’m sure it would have been nice to visit your family and go to the festival.” He didn’t really want to talk more about his family so he redirected back to the fair. “What is happening with the event?”

“It’s a total cluster. A woman named Gwen was organizing it, but she ran off with the pastor at her church.”

David almost choked on the “coffee.” “Holy shit. That sounds messy.”

Patrick tilted his head toward the counter. “The man in head-to-toe leather is her husband. It’s been a rough week in town. People are pitching in when they can, but in a town this small, it’s not like there’s an employee to push it on. Except me, sorta.”

About a quarter of the coffee down. He was totally going to win that bet. “Except you? Sorta? Do you work for the town?”

Patrick straightened in the booth and squared his shoulders. “You’re looking at the municipal treasurer for Schitt’s Creek.”

“Wow. I had no idea I was in the presence of such an esteemed member of the community.”

Patrick’s eyes danced. “I try to keep a low profile, but if you’d like an autograph, I’m sure I could manage one.”

“I’d cherish it for the rest of my days.”

Patrick grinned a moment longer before telling David more about the fair and all the trouble going on. “The mayor roped me in to taking a larger role since it’s such a large money maker for the town. I guess he figures event planning falls under other duties as assigned for the town’s money guy.”

David passed the halfway mark of the coffee.

“If it goes well and if some grants I applied for come through, we’ll have money to do some major economic revitalization. The city owns a plot of land down the road and we want to build more commercial space there.”

“The town sure could use it.”

“You’re telling me.” A deep crease settled in Patrick’s forehead. David didn’t like it one bit. In the brief time David had known Patrick, he seemed like a consistently cheerful guy. Not to Twyla’s level, but always happy or at least neutral. That forehead crease looked out of character.

“If you want to brainstorm anything, I’m happy to help. Event planning is part of my job.”

Patrick’s mouth dropped open a bit and his eyes went wide. “Seriously? That would be great, actually. What kind of work do you do?”

David took a long drink of water to clear the milky taste from his mouth. “I own a gallery and have to put on events pretty regularly. Different from a vendor fair, but I’m sure there’s lots of overlap.”

“David, the most event planning experience anyone around here has is putting on a bake sale at the high school.”

“That’s grim.”

Patrick talked through the festival events and the bits he knew they had ready, which, frankly, didn’t seem like a lot. From what David could gather, the festival looked like Swiss cheese at the moment. There were a hell of a lot of holes to fill in.

David had less than a quarter of the drink left, but his stomach was too full and his mouth too cold. He wasn’t about to give up though.

A petite brunette in an oversized black coat and red toque walked up to their table. “Hello, Patrick,” she said, barely glancing at Patrick and keeping her attention on David.

“Hi, Stevie,” Patrick said cautiously. David couldn’t get a sense of the vibe going on between them. Exes? Frenemies? Dating? Friends? Something.

“Is this a business meeting? I don’t want to interrupt important work you’re doing.” Her tone indicated she knew perfectly well it wasn’t a business meeting.

Patrick sighed and looked down at the table and shook his head as he chuckled. “Nope. Not a business meeting.”

She arched an eyebrow at Patrick and looked like a cat who caught a bird. “Hi, I’m Stevie. How do you know Patrick?” Her tone sounded friendly, but in a way that a raccoon looked sweet and cuddly. David knew how to play that game.

“Hi, I’m David. I’m renting a room at Patrick’s. How do _you_ know Patrick?”

Stevie’s grin widened. “We’re pals, aren’t we Patrick?” She punched his shoulder. He snorted and shot David a resigned look. “So you’re the guy staying with Patrick for two weeks. Lucky you.”

“Mm. Lucky me indeed. The jacuzzi tub is quite lovely.”

“Oh? How big is it? Large enough for two?” she asked innocently.

David took a long swig of his drink to stop himself from grinning. He liked her.

“Stevie,” Patrick said with a warning tone. She held her hands up in surrender.

“How are you enjoying Schitt’s Creek so far?”

David squared his shoulders and straightened in his seat. “The town itself leaves a lot to be desired.”

She arched a brow in a practiced way that reminded David so much of himself. “And the people?”

“Too soon to say.” He couldn’t help but return her smirk.

“I like him,” she said to Patrick. “I like you.”

“Lucky me.”

“What are you up to tonight?” She directed the question to Patrick as David loudly slurped the last of his drink.

Patrick smiled widely and stuck the tip of his tongue to the underside of his upper teeth. “Looks like I’m planning out a menu because I just lost a bet and am cooking David dinner tonight.”

David pushed the empty glass away from him. “Are you going to take the easy way out and make spaghetti again or are you going to show me more of your repertoire?”

“Again, huh?” Stevie looked between them. “I don’t want to keep you from your _dinner_ planning. Nice to meet you, David. I’m sure I’ll see you around. Best wishes.”

“Warmest regards,” he called after her.

  
  
# # #  
  


“Do you have all the vendors lined up?”

Patrick opened the fridge and collected taco salad toppings. “I think so?” The more questions David asked—and they were really good questions—the less confident he felt about the fair. They just needed it to not lose them any money. He’d consider breaking even a win at that point.

David arched an eyebrow. “What the hell did this Gwen do?”

“From what I’ve gathered, Gwen was a bit of a control freak and didn’t delegate well.”

“Winning combination for event planning.”

Patrick laughed. “I’m sure there are people who know bits and pieces of Gwen’s work.” He sat the toppings on the table then turned and dropped his elbows on the kitchen island. Running his hands roughly through his hair as he dropped his head down, he sighed. “I’m worried I won’t be able to track down the details. What if there’s a vendor I don’t know about who shows up and we don’t have a table? Or Gwen promised someone electricity but we don’t have enough outlets? Or she arranged a choir and—“ He groaned. “I’m not cut out for this.”

He sensed David approach. “This seems like gross misuse of the municipal treasurer’s time. And all this worrying will give you premature wrinkles.”

Patrick lifted his head and grinned at David. “We definitely wouldn’t want that.” His grin faded. “I wish there was a checklist I could follow. I do well with lists.”

David turned and opened the cupboard. “I can help with that.” He pulled out two plates. Warmth spread through Patrick’s chest watching David move comfortably around his kitchen.

“You’re on vacation, David. I wouldn’t feel right about that.”

David’s shoulder lifted and dropped as he collected silverware. “If the alternative is you developing an ulcer and a permanent crease between your brows, I’d be an asshole not to share my experience in this area. I can help with some lists. Easy.”

Patrick straightened up and walked around the island to retrieve the taco bowl shells. “I mean, it would be rude of me to let you feel like an asshole.”

David’s dimples popped out as he tucked a closed-mouth smile to one side. “Really, you’d be doing me a favor. I can’t spend the whole vacation in the bath, as much as I’d like to.”

Patrick made a mental note to pick up some more bath bombs as a thank you for whatever David ended up doing to help. “Definitely wouldn’t want your skin going permanently pruney.”

David flared his nostrils. “Ew. Anyway, I love lists too, and I’m pretty sure I have some in my Google Docs from past gallery events. It wouldn’t take much to adapt those for you.”

Before he could stop himself, Patrick reached out and squeezed David’s shoulder. “Thank you. Seriously. This town is full of people who are willing to pitch in and help, but we’re sort of lacking leadership to direct us.”

“When is the fair?”

“One week.”

David grimaced. Even a grimace was adorable on that man. “That’s not a lot of time.”

“Now this makes more sense?” He pointed to the crease between his own brows.

David reached out a hand toward Patrick’s face, but pulled it back just before it made contact. “Yes, and I couldn’t live with myself if I left this town allowing you to develop a permanent mark on your forehead.”

“So generous, David.”

“I’m a very generous person."

They talked about the fair a bit more as they settled in to eat, but the conversation shifted toward Christmas.

“I can’t help but notice you haven’t done any decorating. Do you not decorate or are you the kind of weirdo who does all your decorating on Christmas Eve or something? Or do you not celebrate Christmas?” David broke off a piece of the taco shell and dipped it into the leftover salad filling.

Patrick looked around his home. The modest decor, much of which he hadn’t gotten rid of when he moved in. He figured he’d eventually take the decor more seriously, but a piece of him hoped he might end up dating someone with that kind of interest. He had no skills in that area.

“My family is more the type who gets a Christmas tree the day after Thanksgiving, but I didn’t really think to decorate this year. Between how busy I’ve been at work and with going to my parent’s house for a couple days for Christmas, I guess it slipped my mind.”

David looked down and pushed food around his place. “Christmas with your family sounds nice. Do you have a big family?”

When Patrick got the AirBNB booking, he’d worried about leaving a stranger alone in his house for a few days over the holiday, but now that he’d met David? He wasn’t enthused about being away from David for the last few days of his stay. There was something about his frenetic energy and snarky attitude and reluctant kindness that left Patrick wanting to come up more ways to spend time together.

“I’m an only child, but we have a big Christmas Eve dinner with the extended family. Christmas Day is just my parents and I, and sometimes friends or family members popping by. It’s pretty relaxed. What about you? I remember you had a note about no decorations in the room when you booked. Do you not celebrate?”

“I’m a delightful half-half situation and my family basically celebrates what they want when they want, but we do tend to have a big Christmas party every year on Christmas Eve. We haven’t celebrated Hanukkah in years.” David pinched his lips together. “That’s, uh, one of the reasons I decided to come here. I didn’t want to go to L.A. for another Rose Family Christmas Party. It’s so showy and fake, and I guess I couldn’t do it this year.”

“I’m sorry you won’t see your family this year, but it sounds like you made a good decision for yourself.” Patrick had no idea if he had, but he wanted to say something supportive. He couldn’t imagine having a showy Christmas party just to impress people. Didn’t people have their own family events to attend on Christmas Eve? David was from a different world.

“I’m not,” David said bitterly. “Okay, that’s not totally true. I’d like to see them, but just them. It would be nice to have a small family Christmas, but that’s not really our style.”

Patrick studied the droop to David’s shoulders and the way his thumb spun one of his rings. “Are you going to be okay here alone?” Was that weird to ask? David wouldn’t have booked the vacation if he hadn’t fully planned to spend it alone.

David looked up and smiled softly. “Yup. I’ll be sure to stock up on some good frozen meals so I don’t do any damage in your kitchen. I hear I’ve got some rom-coms waiting in a Netflix queue.”

Even if he couldn’t be there to make sure David had a good Christmas, he could help set the scene. “Want to help me do some decorating here? Maybe it’ll help us both get in the Christmas spirit if we add a little cheer to this place. Totally up to you if you want to add anything to your room.” He grinned.

David studied him for a moment, and Patrick held his breath. He didn’t want to make David uncomfortable, but he really _really_ wanted to spend more time with him. He was so screwed.

“Do you have decorations or would you need to buy everything? Because I’m not sure we have time for me to do a mood board.”

“A mood board?” Patrick couldn’t tell if David was screwing with him or not. “My aunt left some decorations, but I should probably buy a few things. Maybe get a tree too?”

David lifted his wine glass and looked over at the rest of the space. “Garland would look nice over the bay windows. Do you do a wreath on the door?”

“I could. That would look nice.”

“It would.” David leaned back in his chair with a teasing grin playing at his lips. “I’m not sure you understand the scope of what you’re inviting me to, Patrick. I’m extremely opinionated, I don’t compromise, and my aesthetic standards are exacting.”

Patrick leaned back in his own chair and picked up his glass. “Are you trying to scare me off this idea?”

David’s grin deepened. “Nope. Just making sure you know what you’re getting into.”

“My eyes are wide open, David. Wide open.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Good morning, David.” The waitress from yesterday greeted him with a wide smile as soon as he entered the cafe. He hadn’t expected her to remember his name after meeting him once, but it didn’t seem like the kind of town that got a lot of visitors.

David subtly glanced at her name tag and made a point to memorize her name. “Morning, Twyla. Could I get a coffee?” He managed not to recoil at the memory of the cold concoction she’d made yesterday.

“The caramel macchiato again?” She looked at him with hope in her eyes. He’d planned to get black coffee and dump creamer in it, but he couldn’t squash her excitement. As long as it wasn’t cold again, it couldn’t be that bad.

“Yes, thank you. But, um—“

“You want it hot? Before I left yesterday, I tried making it again to practice. When I looked back at my notes, I realized I’d written hot but made it cold. I’m sorry about that.” Twyla beamed at him.

David’s eyes widened. Her direct sincerity was refreshing and a little bit terrifying. “Yes, hot, please. Thank you.” He followed her over to the counter and slid onto a stool. “Can I have a muffin too?”

“Blueberry or apple.”

“Actually, one of each, please.”

She smiled and moved to start making his coffee. He scanned his email to avoid the temptation of correcting her as she worked.

“Morning, David.”

He jerked in surprise. How the hell did so many people know his name? He looked up to find Patrick’s friend. “Um, Stevie, right?”

Her eyebrows shot up. “I’m surprised you remembered.” Of course he was going to make a point to remember the name of Patrick’s friend who’s teased him. She sat next to him and hiked the sleeves of her flannel up. It looked suspiciously like the same one as yesterday, but with a bit more red. He was terrified to think about how many she might have in her closet, but she’d probably be horrified by how many black sweaters he had. A couple days in Schitt’s Creek and he was already rationalizing their rural eccentricities. Jesus.

“I’m surprised I remembered too.” David got the sense he didn’t need to play nice with her. Judging by the wicked gleam in her eye, he’d guessed right.

“How’s Patrick?”

David kept his expression neutral. “I imagine you’re in a better position to know than I since you’re his friend and live here.”

She turned in the stool to face him. “True, but I’m not the one sleeping in his house. What kind of pajamas does he wear?”

“Coffee, Stevie?” Twyla placed the pastry bag in front of David.

“Yup. Thanks, Twy.” Stevie flashed Twyla a quick smile before returning her eagle-eyed attention to David.

“If you’re so curious about his pajama choice, I’m sure he’d happily tell you. I’m not privy to his sleepwear selections.” He knew he sounded a bit snotty, but he didn’t really care.

“Bummer for you.”

David coughed as he swallowed wrong. Stevie slapped him on the back. “You alright there, David? I could call Patrick and ask him to come do mouth-to-mouth.”

He nodded his thanks to Twyla as she placed a cup of water in front of him, though he didn’t appreciate the conspiratorial look she gave Stevie. Once his coughing was under control, he shot Stevie a sharp look. “I certainly hope you wouldn’t let me choke while you waited for Patrick to run across the street.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he realized he’d said too much.

“So you know where he works?”

“I don’t like what you’re implying.” Though he felt his cheeks wanting to tug into a grin.

“What am I implying?”

Twyla placed a to-go cup in front of him. “This time it’s hot. Let me know what I can do better for the next one.”

David thanked her and left enough cash on the counter to include a generous tip. He stood. “I’ve got to go.”

“Tell Patrick hello for me.”

He hissed at her. He shouldn’t enjoy getting teased by her so much.

“Best wishes,” she called.

“Warmest regards,” he mumbled.

David risked a sip of the coffee as he walked across the snow-covered street toward Patrick’s office. It was definitely better than yesterday’s, but too heavy on the caramel.

He looked at the stairs up to Patrick’s office and realized he should probably have asked if Patrick had time. It would be awkward as fuck to show up with Patrick in the middle of a meeting or something so he stepped inside the general store.

“Morning. Everything is half off,” a bored-looking woman sitting at the counter called without looking up at him. With customer service like that, no wonder they were closing.

“Thanks.” He walked over to one of the aisles and sat his coffee in an empty space next to some sketchy looking packaged cakes. With his free hand, he shot Patrick a quick text.

Any chance you’ve got some time to talk about the fair?  
  
Working on fair stuff now, so yes. Definitely yes. Are you heading to town?  
  
If you stomp hard enough, I’d probably hear you.  
  
You ventured into the store? Don’t buy the cereal.  
  
I remember about the rat poison, but why didn’t you warn me about these cakes? Were they made to survive nuclear war?  
  
Yeah, don’t eat those. Really, don’t. Trust me.  
  
Definitely taking your word for it. Up in a min  
  
See you soon :)  
  


David smiled at his phone. _See you soon :)_. Patrick was too damn cute. David picked his coffee back up and did a quick visual sweep of the space. It was a shame such a beautiful building was filled with terrible products not befitting the high ceilings and rich wood flooring. If he had his way, he could maximize the room in much better ways.

He slid out of the store and made his way upstairs. When he opened the door with a _Schitt’s Creek Municipal Offices_ sign, he was met with Patrick’s adorable and smiling face.

“Hey, David!” Patrick stood from his desk and walked over to him. There was no need really with how small the space was. It’s not like Patrick would greet him with a hug or a kiss, no matter how much he’d like that. Patrick seemed to realize that too, and he sort of stopped halfway between his desk and the door.

“Hey, Patrick. This is nice.” David looked around the office space that matched about a third of the footprint of the store below. Whiteboards covered one wall and Patrick’s wooden desk was uncluttered with a laptop, phone, lamp, water bottle and a couple of picture frames. There was an empty desk in a far corner and filing cabinets along another wall. All the furniture was mismatched and the stack of boxes in one spot looked messy, but overall it didn’t seem like a bad place to work.

“Not sure I’d call it nice, but it’s passable. Want the grand tour?”

David smiled and nodded. “Sure.”

“I’m the main person who uses this space, but we have some part-time folks who do work for the town and they come in sometimes. That’s why we have the second desk.” He walked toward two doors at the back of the room. “That leads to the bathroom and that is a storage room with a small kitchenette. We’ve got a conference table in there, but it doesn’t get used very often. Most of the magic happens at town hall and the boring stuff happens here.”

“I doubt it’s boring all the time in here.” How could it be if it’s where Patrick worked? David hadn’t found a single boring thing about him yet, though surely he’d find something eventually.

“It’s not boring now,” Patrick said, then ducked his head and turned to walk back to his desk. David smiled at the redness on the back of his neck.

“How’s the work on the fair going?”

Patrick dropped onto his chair and gestured for David to sit at the chair next to his desk. He imagined Patrick getting lots of walk-in visitors who sat there. “I think we’ve been able to track down most of the vendors. I went through the deposits to the city’s accounts for the vendor fees, but I still don’t have their applications to know specifically what they signed up for.”

David noticed that Patrick’s hair was a little less smooth than he’d seen it before, like he’d been running his hands through it a lot. “Great thinking about the vendor fees.”

Patrick’s shoulders relaxed and he smiled. “Thanks.”

“I’ve got two things that might help.” He placed the pastry bag on his lap and reached over to grab one of the coasters on Patrick’s desk before setting this coffee down. First, a muffin offering. Blueberry or apple?” He held open the bag to Patrick.

One side of Patrick’s mouth quirked up as he reached in and grabbed the apple one. Good. He wanted the blueberry one. “I’ll grab us napkins. What’s the second thing that might help?”

“What’s your work email? I’ll show you.”

Patrick handed David a business card. Their fingers brushed and the zing from their brief touch completely distracted David from what he’d planned to do. “I’ll grab the napkins while you do whatever you need to do.” Patrick stood and looked at David’s hand for a moment before walking away.

Right. Email. He launched Google Drive from his phone and shared a folder with Patrick.

“How’s the coffee today?” Patrick said a moment later as he handed David a napkin.

“Better. It’s hot this time and Twyla mentioned she’d practiced a bit. She’s… nice.”

“You okay? It looks like it hurt a little to say that.” Patrick bit into the top of his muffin like a heathen.

“Rude,” David said as he felt his lips twitch. “People don’t do that where I live unless you pay them to be nice.”

“That sounds kind of awful.”

David flinched.

“Sorry. I don’t mean to be judgmental.”

David waved a hand. “No, it’s fine. I guess I was just surprised that my gut reaction was to agree with you. For so long, New York City has been it for me, but I think the shine is wearing off a bit.” He shrugged. “Not that it matters. There’s nowhere else I could have a gallery like I do.” Patrick studied him as he chewed. He didn’t want to scrutinize so he changed the subject. “I saw Stevie too.”

“Oh?” Patrick’s pale skin flushed pink. “What did she say?”

David considered sharing to gauge Patrick’s reaction to it. David had been picking up some vibes from Patrick, but he wasn’t sure it was smart to start something up with him when leaving in less than two weeks. And maybe Patrick was just a flirty guy and David being a bit more overt could make things weird. “Just teasing me. Must be something in the water around here.” He arched an eyebrow and smirked at Patrick. Patrick’s blush deepened to a deep mauve. He decided to cut Patrick some slack. “Check your email. I sent you something.”

Patrick placed his muffin on his desk and started clicking around on his laptop. David rapidly tapped his thumb against his thigh as he waited for Patrick’s reaction.

When Patrick had eventually gone to bed last night and David returned to his room, his brain hadn’t shut off about the fair. By the time he was yawning and the clock hit one a.m., he’d finished a series of lists and schedules and resources for Patrick. He already liked that kind of work, but helping Patrick and the town added a juicy layer of motivation. Waking up early and feeling excited to share with Patrick what he’d done had startled him a bit, though.

He knew the exact moment Patrick opened the folder. His eyes widened and mouth fell open as he sucked in a long breath. “David. You did all this?”

David gently scratched at the hem of his sweater. “I did. You said you liked lists. I can do lists.”

Patrick turned his awed expression on David. “When?”

“After you went to bed. I’m a night owl.”

“You did all this instead of soaking in the tub?”

“I soaked in the tub this morning.” He held out his hand and waggled his ringed fingers. “Prune free.”

Patrick’s smile stretched his whole face. The deep wrinkles at his eyes were far too sexy than they had any right to be. Someone who smiled so freely to develop permanent facial markers? Yum. Patrick squeezed David’s knee. “Seriously, David, thank you for this. You’ve saved my ass.”

Honestly? There were a few things he’d like to do with Patrick’s ass, and sure, saving could be one of them, but not the top of his list though. “You’re welcome. I’m happy to help. It was nice to do something work adjacent that didn’t feel stressful.” Though Patrick had pulled his hand back, David still felt his touch through his pants. He wanted to feel Patrick’s touch all over his body.

“I’m going to print these. Be right back.” Patrick jumped up and returned a couple minutes later with a stack of papers. He turned to the whiteboards and began aggressively erasing things, moving his arm back-and-forth like a windshield wiper in a rainstorm. Once the whiteboards were clean, Patrick taped the papers to different whiteboards. He labeled one board _vendors_ , another _promotion_ , and another _other_. He began dividing David’s lists into those categories and adding his own notes and names. It was like a peek into Patrick’s brain and he fucking loved it.

Abruptly Patrick stopped and spun around. “David. This is amazing. You’re amazing.” He was flushed and smiley and David wanted to kiss the hell out of him.

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

Patrick laughed and went back to his lists. He threw out a few questions and they talked through some of the sticky points in the fair, and David helped brainstorm solutions. David was surprised by how well they worked together. If he’d worked that well with any of his assistants over the years at the gallery, he’d be light years ahead of where he was. Neither seemed to hesitate asking tough questions or throwing out a reason why something wouldn’t work. They didn’t take things personally and just kept pushing through. The safety in being able to push and be pushed and still feel like he was contributing to something left David’s head spinning and heart expanding.

David took over the last whiteboard to begin mapping out a layout of the vendor fair once their drinks and muffins were long gone.

Patrick walked over. “We’re actually going to pull this off, aren’t we.” He stood close enough that David got a whiff of Patrick’s aftershave.

David wasn’t sure if Patrick meant literal _we_ or a more royal _we_ , but he surprised himself by actually wanting to get involved. When he’d booked the AirBNB, it had seemed like a great idea to spend two weeks holed up in a room watching shitty television and taking baths, but now that he was actually in Schitt’s Creek? He wanted to be a part of it and maybe capture a tiny piece of how he’d felt when vacationing there as a kid.

“I should probably let you get back to your work.”

Patrick nodded and kept smiling. “Thanks again. I feel like I know what to do this afternoon to get things moving.” He looked like the weight of the world had crumbled from his shoulders. “What are you going to do the rest of the day?”

“I might do a bit of gallery work before getting started on those rom-coms someone was kind enough to organize for me.”

“I’ve got some different popcorn toppings in my spice cupboard if you want to make fancy popcorn. Help yourself. The throw blankets on the living room couch make for perfect movie watching.”

David grinned. “Sounds perfect.”

  
  
# # #  
  


“That sounds great, Jocelyn. Thank you. Yes, I will. Okay. Yup. Mmhmm. Goodbye. Yes. That sounds good. Okay. Goodb- Sure. Jocelyn, my next meeting is here. Okay, thanks. Bye.” Patrick ended the call and dropped his phone on his desk.

“Jocelyn feeling extra chatty today?”

Patrick ran his hands through his hair as Stevie dropped in the guest chair at his desk. “Almost as bad as Ray. At least she does phone calls instead of popping in like Ray does.”

“And like I do,” she grinned.

“Yeah, but at least I can tell you to get the hell out.”

“Rude.”

He grinned at her. “What brings you by? Planning to help me with the fair?”

Stevie snorted. “That’s a hard pass, but it looks like you’ve made progress.” She gestured to the whiteboards.

Patrick spun in his chair to look at them. “We made a ton of progress today.”

“We?”

Crap. She was like a shark. “David helped.”

“Oh! _David_ helped. Lucky you. How helpful was he? Did he suck you off while you wrote all over the boards?”

He glared at her. “What is with your obsession about teasing me about him and sex?”

She pointed a finger right in his face. “That. Because you get all flustered and it’s fucking hilarious. I’ve never seen you like this. You’re like my new toy. And he’s hot, so why wouldn’t you?”

“Because he’s paying to stay in my house and it’s weird.”

“Is it though?”

“Yes. It is.” Though, the more time he spent with David, the less weird it seemed.

Stevie stared at him. That stare always messed with his head.

“Okay, fine. He’s pretty great and if he actually lived here and wasn’t paying me for a roof over his head, I’d absolutely ask him out.”

She leaned back in the chair looking smug as hell. “You know, you’re both adults. It’s not like you’re his boss or his teacher or something. Seeing where this goes might be good for you. Break the ice a little bit and help get you out there.”

Since he’d moved to Schitt’s Creek and become friends with Stevie, it’s like she’d made it her personal mission to get Patrick laid. She probably wanted to create her own custom wingman or make him less uptight or something.

“But what’s the point in starting something with someone who’s leaving in two weeks?”

Stevie shrugged. “Having a little fun? Trying something new? Having the best sex of your life that you can store in your spank bank for those long winter nights? Pick a reason.”

He’d never met anyone so open about sex until Stevie. It was refreshing and terrifying in equal measure. His parents never talked about it beyond the birds and the bees and his friends growing up never openly bragged about their exploits, so he’d never really gotten into practice of being comfortable with it. All the trouble he and Rachel had in the bedroom probably hadn’t helped matters. He’d gotten better about it around Stevie and felt more comfortable thinking about sex since he came out, but he knew he had a long way to go.

“I’ll think about it.”

“Please do. And if you see him naked, I’d appreciate details. He’s nice to look at.”

“Ain’t that the truth.” Patrick grinned at her.

  
  
# # #  
  


“It looks like you’ve got a fair amount of stuff to choose from.” David watched as Patrick pulled out yet another box from a storage room in the basement.

“I guess I didn’t realize how many decorations my great-aunt left behind. I didn’t decorate last year because there was so much going on with the house and her will and everything.” Patrick traced his fingers over _ornaments_ written in perfect cursive on the side of the box with a sad smile curving his lips. “I’m not sure how much of this is in decent shape or if it’s all Christmas stuff. Don’t let the labels on the boxes fool you. She wasn’t known for being the most organized person.”

David had been itching to start opening boxes and going through things, but seeing Patrick all wistful had the urge abating. If Patrick hadn’t been so insistent about David joining him with his discerning decor eye, he’d have left Patrick alone with his memories and emotions.

“How do you want to do this?” David kept his voice soft.

Patrick sat another box down and smiled like he knew David was trying to be sensitive. “We can look at each box together? You let me know if there’s anything that especially catches your eye and I’ll pull out things that have sentimental value.”

“Good plan.”

Patrick selected one of the boxes and sat it on the folding table he’d set up in the main basement room that served as a gym. He unfolded the top of the box and they both peered in. There were a couple of creepy looking stuffed bears in Christmas dresses and a few things wrapped in newspaper. Patrick reached in and lifted out one of the wrapped items. His thick fingers carefully removed the paper and revealed a clear glass Christmas tree. Patrick’s face lit up. “I remember this! Aunt Ginny always had it on the table by the front door, filled it with Hershey’s kisses, and let me sneak some when my parents weren’t paying attention.”

“Chocolate stockpiles are very important. She sounds like a fun aunt.”

“She used to make me hot chocolate in these ridiculous reindeer mugs. They were glass with giant ears and noses sticking out and sort of frosted a bit?”

“Like the ones in _National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation?”_

“Exactly!” Patrick laughed. “We have to watch that after we decorate.”

David let himself get roped into the domestic comfort of that idea. He ignored the warning flares going up in the back of his mind and the voice screaming warnings about getting too attached. He wanted a departure of his life for two weeks, right? Willingly sorting through sentimental shit that wasn’t even his and decorating someone else’s home was about as far a departure from his normal life as he could get. “Definitely. As long as you promise not to say the lines through the whole movie. I will not abide that kind of behavior.”

Patrick’s mouth twitched as he attempted a straight face. “I promise to be quiet.”

They sorted through several boxes pretty quickly. A couple of them had to be trashed once they’d found evidence of mice. Patrick mentioned buying some plastic tubs to properly store the decorations when he put them away, which triggered a small pang in David’s chest. He wouldn’t be there when Patrick took down the decorations. Before he could overanalyze _that_ further, he focused on looking through the decorations and making a mental plan of where things could go.

Most of the items looked like they’d been purchased in the seventies, which made sort of a fun retro vibe, but there was also a fair amount of kitschy country cottage styled things that were incorrect. Fortunately, Patrick didn’t seem to have many memories attached to those items.

“These lights would look good over the hallway arch.” David held up a bar of bell lights in red and green.

“That would look nice. There’s a plug close to it and I have an extension cord.”

“So prepared.”

“I’m always prepared, David.” Patrick held his gaze for a long moment.

David thought better of asking if that included certain items that could be found in a nightstand drawer.

He reached into a box that Patrick had passed to David after checking it for sentimental items and pulled out a fish figurine with a Santa hat and scarf on it. It triggered something in his mind. He could see his dad standing on the bank of the creek and waving a pole back and forth and his mom braiding Alexis’s hair while they sat on a rock, talking and laughing.

“Everything okay?”

David looked up into Patrick’s earnest eyes. “Yeah. I just remembered something from my childhood trip here.”

“Something good?” Patrick rested his hands on the edge of a box and gave David his full attention.

Patrick had shared lots about his own childhood. David supposed he could open up a bit. “When my family and I came here when I was a kid, my dad wanted to teach me how to fish. He had no idea how and kept catching the string in the trees.” David smiled down at the figurine. “I haven’t tried fishing since and we didn’t catch anything, but it was fun.”

“Do you have many memories from your visit here?”

“Some flashes here and there. I can’t really remember people we met, but I have this general happy feeling about this place.”

“That’s good. I’m glad you came back.”

David carefully sat the fish on the table. “Me too.” He let himself swim in Patrick’s eyes for a moment. “Though, I sure remember it being more bustling and larger than it is now. I still can’t get over the fact there’s not even a coffee shop.”

Patrick teased him about his coffee order while they continued unpacking, but he didn’t miss how Patrick slyly slid the fish to the _keep_ pile.


	5. Chapter 5

Patrick loved the burn of lifting weights. Pushing his body further and further each time and feeling his strength grow. Being able to move up to the next barbell or add another plate to the bar gave him a thrill of accomplishment. He replaced the barbells on the rack as he lightly sang along to the music he had playing from his phone’s speaker phone on low to not risk waking David.

He hadn’t lifted since David arrived. Normally he got up early enough to do it before work, but he’d been spending his evenings with David staying up later than usual and sleeping in so he wasn’t a wreck at work. But since it was Saturday and he knew David probably wouldn’t be awake for a while, he’d gone for a run outside and was nearly finished with his arm day routine. It was nice to get back into a part of his routine that he missed, and it didn’t hurt he’d noticed David checking out his arms a couple of times.

Patrick added weights to his barbell and positioned himself on his bench. He pushed the bar up and off the guards and focused on slowly lowering the it to his chest and a controlled push back up. By the start of his third set, his muscles burned and control grew shaky.

“Aren’t you supposed to have a spotter for safety?”

Patrick startled and his arms shook as the bar kissed his chest. He saw David approach out of his peripheral vision. “Sneaking up on someone holding a lot of weight near their throat is probably just as bad for safety.” What was even _worse_ for safety was seeing David’s gray, jogger-clad pelvis step behind him like he’s actually going to spot. Was that an outline of- oh, shit.

“I waited until the bar was down so you wouldn’t drop it and decapitate yourself. You’re fine.”

Patrick grinned as he mustered every ounce of showy strength to finish off the set as controlled as possible now that he had an audience. His arms damn near gave out at the end of his eighth rep. David gripped the bar and helped him guide it back on the rack. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Patrick angled his head back to get a good look at David, and, his, um, yeah. Great angle. Great view. Really great view. The curve of, um, yup. Great angle. “What brings you down here this early?”

“I heard the music when I was making coffee and thought I’d investigate. Didn’t expect you to work out to hip hop.”

“What would you expect me to work out to?” Patrick didn’t bother moving. Instead, he let his imagination memorize the way David looked towering above him. Would it be possible to give head at that angle? Probably if he angled his head back far enough.

“Classic rock.”

“I’m glad to prove you wrong.”

One side of David’s mouth turned up. “Me too.” And, fuck, he looked adorable with his hair in tousled waves and a thick layer of stubble. Now that Patrick had almost adjusted to the fact David’s dick was incredibly close to his head in thin joggers, he let himself catch glimpses of David’s arms in a black, short-sleeved black T-shirt. David’s arms were… surprising. Patrick’s basketball shorts threatened to show exactly how surprising.

Patrick tried to casually sit up. “You’re welcome to use any of this if you’d like.” He was suddenly and thoroughly obsessed with the prospect of watching David lift weights with his arms on display like that. He wiped his forehead on the back of his hand and looked over at David. His dick twitched when he noticed David’s attention on Patrick’s arms as he quickly licked his lips.

Well then.

“Thanks. You know, I think I’ll take you up on that. I’ve been doing yoga in the mornings here, and it would be nice to do it in the cooler basement temp. I get all sweaty when I do it.” David arched an eyebrow before turning and heading back up the stairs.

Patrick estimated he had less than two minutes to find his chill.

David returned with a towel and spread it out at one side of the open space where he could still see in the wall of mirrors Patrick had installed.

“This is a great set-up you have,” David said as he stretched his arms up in the air, which lifted his shirt to expose a strip of his stomach and the dark trail dipping into his joggers.

“Thanks.” Patrick caught David’s eye in the wall of mirrors he’d installed. “It’s one of the first remodeling projects I did. The closest gym is more than twenty minutes away, and I thought it could be a good perk for the AirBNB listing.”

“Fabulous idea.” David seamlessly moved through a series of poses.

“I was thinking about getting a treadmill eventually, but now I’m realizing I should get some yoga things too.”

David’s hips were high in the air with his hands and feet on the towel. He looked up from where his head had been hanging beneath his shoulders. “That would be a really nice addition. You’d have to clean the yoga mat between guests though, but there are things to make that easy and you could leave some cleaner out for people to use on their own.”

Patrick may have been showing off a little as he had his arms bent at the elbows then pulled the cables forward to extend his arms straight out. “Could you tell me the things I should get? I need to place an Amazon order anyway.”

David lifted his right hand and foot off the ground and tilted his body so his left shoulder shifted toward the ground and his right arm extended toward the ceiling. He didn’t wobble at all and hell if Patrick immediately became obsessed with the idea of the other kinds of strengths and flexibilities David had. “I’d be happy to help with that.”

“Great.” Patrick shot David a smile before turning to pick up a dumbbell to do a couple more isolated lifts on the bench.

Working out with David in the same space was more fun than he’d expected. Sure, he was trying to show off a little, but it seemed like David was too. They smiled at each other when they caught each other looking, and Patrick started to wonder whether or not David wore any underwear under those joggers because he couldn’t see any lines. Not that he’d studied the pants that closely or anything. He licked his lips and focused on stretching out his arms as he wrapped up his workout.

“Do you want to go get a Christmas tree with me?” Patrick blurted out suddenly as he walked over and shamelessly watched as David held a pose that had him looking a bit like a crab.

“Yeah, I’d love to,” David said a bit breathily.

“I’m going to go shower then I’ll cook breakfast.” He smiled the whole way up the stairs.

  
  
# # #  
  


David ran his palm down his stomach to smooth out his sweater, then triple-checked the swoop of his hair. Perfect. Not that it _really_ mattered if it was perfect. It’s not like he was about to venture out in the streets of New York and risk running into one of a thousand people who would judge him for being anything less than his best, but he liked to look his best.

It had nothing to do with the outing with Patrick to pick out a Christmas tree and maybe spend part or all of the day together. He had no idea what Patrick got up to on weekends besides looking absolutely fucking delicious while lifting weights, but he was excited to find out.

David left the bathroom and walked over to the dresser to grab his wallet. He couldn’t believe he’d not only intruded on Patrick’s workout when he’d heard the softly thumping base, but then joined him? And did yoga? In front of another human? He would absolutely be sore tomorrow because several of the poses his ego had pretzeled him into. Such a show-off. But he had the feeling he hadn’t been the only one showing off. Between his flexibility and Patrick’s strength, they could have some great sex.

David’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and the fantasy bubble of imagining whether Patrick could hold him up against a wall while railing him burst faster than a knife to a balloon. The temptation to ignore the call was strong, really fucking strong, but he knew that would just lead to more issues.

“Hello, Dad.”

“Hi, Son. How are you?”

“Fine. What do you need?” He winced at the cool tone of his voice. Schitt’s Creek was making him soft.

“David, we want to see you at Christmas. Why haven’t you booked your flight yet?”

David didn’t try to stop the annoyed growl that escaped. “I’m not even in the country, Dad. I told you, I’m not coming home this year.”

“You’re not in the country?” His dad’s voice grew more animated. “Where are you?”

He cleared his throat. “I’m in Canada until after Christmas.”

“Canada? Where?”

“Schitt’s Creek,” he mumbled. David wasn’t going to lie, but he certainly didn’t want to admit it to his dad.

“David, son, you’re in Schitt’s Creek right now?”

“I am,” he said with a stronger voice. “Look, I have to go. I’m heading out- outside. Bye.” He hung up before his dad could say anything else.

David sat on the foot of the bed for a moment to collect himself before Patrick could read that something had happened. Patrick seemed like the kind of guy who could… read David.

He kept waiting for the relief to hit that he wouldn’t have to play the perfect son for a bunch of people he couldn’t care less about, but the relief played hard to get in a maze of guilt. It’s not like his family actually spent any quality time together at the holidays anyway. Cursory conversation, showboating at the party, and splitting off to their own rooms as soon as humanly possible was standard operating procedure for a Rose family Christmas.

He always felt cold and empty after the holidays, and he couldn’t take another year of it. For once, he wanted to feel happy come New Year’s. Maybe even a little hopeful.

There was one thing, one person, who made him feel hopeful right now. David stood and walked out to meet Patrick.

\- - - -

“It’s good to see you, Patrick! Is this your lodger, David?”

David looked between the intensely smiling mustached man and Patrick.

“Hi, Ray. Yes, this is David.” Patrick’s cheeks tinged a little pink. “David, this is Ray. He runs several local businesses.”

Ray held out a hand and enthusiastically shook David’s. “Selling trees is one of my seasonal businesses, but I’m looking to expand to an AirBNB listing. Patrick, I’d love to pick your brain about it. I have an extra bedroom I’d like to rent out.”

“Sure, Ray. How about after the holidays? We can grab lunch.”

“Wonderful!” Ray clapped his hands together. “Are you here to get a tree?”

David bit back a snarky comeback about what else they’d be at a tree stand to get and left Patrick to handle it while he wandered over to admire the garland and wreaths.

“Think we should get one for the door?”

David’s knees weakened at _we_. Two innocent letters. Surely Patrick meant nothing by them and his imagination was just getting the best of him. There was just something about standing in an empty parking lot filled with cut Christmas trees next to the kind of guy David had fantasized about in his loneliest moments. The Hallmark kind of leading man but with more of an edge. Someone who gave sass as good as he got it, but surrounded it with kindness. Patrick deserved the perfect Hallmark leading co-star, and David was decidedly not that, but maybe he could pretend for two weeks.

“We should.” The pre-decorated ones looked tacky with the poor quality fake flowers attached, but David could style a plain one with some of the pieces from Patrick’s great-aunt. David grabbed a plain one from the wire hook at the top and held it out like a smelly bag of trash, careful not to get any sap on his clothes. Patrick looked down at it and raised an eyebrow, but smartly kept his mouth shut.

They wandered over to the trees. David didn’t know the first thing about what to look for when picking a tree or how to get it home or how to set it up or how to keep it from not turning brown. But he _could_ handle decorating one quite well. “What shape do you like best? Brand? What’s the word?”

“Species I guess?” Patrick shrugged and strode toward a row of trees that were big around but had interesting gaps between the branches. Not very uniform and certainly not something he’d have ever chosen, but the lack of symmetry had its own appeal. Given how large some of the ornaments were back at Patrick’s, that might work well. “This is a Noble fir. It’s the kind my parents always get,” Patrick said as he reached out to touch a branch.

“It’s lovely. It would look nice with the ornaments you have.”

“You think so?” For a moment, David could imagine Patrick as a little kid. Running from his bedroom on Christmas morning to open gifts. Grateful for every single gift he received and happy to spend the day with his family. Making sure to play with every toy and wear every piece of clothing he received so the person who gave it to him knew he appreciated it.

Whereas David and Alexis spent their youthful holidays bickering over who got the better gifts or sniping at their parents for spending more money on the other one. David yearned to feel the kind of gratitude he’d assigned to his characterization of Patrick. To go through life without a huge chip on one’s shoulder and second-guessing everyone’s motives? He couldn’t imagine what that would be like, but he wanted to. God, he wanted to.

“How do you know what size to get?”

“I know how tall the ceilings are, but we have to account for the height of the tree topper and the base. I think these would be a good height. Which do you like best?” The trees leaned against wooden dividers and Patrick pulled each one out for David to inspect. So he did.

“I think this one. It’s the fullest one and smells the nicest.”

Patrick, with his puffy blue coat and charcoal toque and cold reddened cheeks, leaned in and inhaled. He looked up at David with an unabashed smile. “You’re right. I think we have a winner. Guard it while I grab Ray?”

“With my life,” David said solemnly.

Patrick saluted David then turned and hustled way.

Fortunately, David didn’t have to help with the moving or lifting or tying of the tree to Patrick’s car. He probably should have offered to take his rental instead of Patrick’s sedan since his had a rack on the top. Oops. When Patrick reminded David he’d have to help haul the tree in the house, David’s smugness vanished.

When they were loaded up and heading back, Patrick turned on a radio station with Christmas music. He glanced at David with a slight smirk, like he expected David to veto it or something. Instead, David hummed along.

“Mind if we head to Elmdale to go to the grocery store? I need to grab a few things for the week.”

“I could do with a restock of wine and snacks,” David said.

They split up, and David moved around the store quickly. He grabbed a few bottles of wine, some local cheese, and a variety of things to help replenish what he’d eaten of Patrick’s. He couldn’t leave the store without a sweep of the holiday candy, and he spotted a few kinds of Hershey’s Kisses and added some to his basket.

“How is it you ended up getting more than me?” Patrick teased when they loaded up Patrick’s trunk.

“I don’t need to justify my vacation grocery purchases to you.” David lifted his chin and ignored Patrick’s hearty laugh.

When they passed the horrific Schitt’s Creek sign and he was nearly hoarse from singing along with the Christmas music, Patrick turned down the radio. “Mind one more quick stop? Town hall should be empty today and I’d like to take a peek at it for the fair without anyone else there.”

“Of course. My schedule is wide open aside from trying out some of the cheese I bought.” He bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to imagine who super nice Patrick wanted to avoid by doing a work errand on a Saturday.

The building was about what David expected. In drab shape, too much random stuff lying around that would disrupt the fair’s flow, and about a decade overdue for a paint job. “It’s nice,” David managed.

“Did it hurt to say that?”

“Mildly. This place needs some serious work.” He dodged a suspicious stain on the ground as he walked the perimeter of the main room.

“It does, but the town doesn’t have enough money for it. Even if we did, it’s not a high priority and the only contractor in town is on the town council so that wouldn’t look good.”

“One contractor for the entire town?”

Patrick shrugged. “There’s not a ton of work that needs done around here. Most of us do the smaller things on my own. I’ve done most of my own renovations so far.”

David leaned against one of the desks on the far side, opposite the music stands and chairs. “Your house?”

Patrick nodded as he snapped a few photos with his phone. “I did some work to the room you’re in, finished off the basement for the gym and some work to my bathroom. But for the other things I have planned, I’ll need to use Ronnie.” He looked far less than pleased at the prospect. David _definitely_ wanted to meet this Ronnie.

“Are you hoping to expand your AirBNB empire?”

Patrick wandered over and leaned against the desk too, the arm of his puffy coat grazing David’s arm in his designer wool coat. “It’s more that I’m hoping to bring in money through renting the master to fund renovations so I can eventually sell the house.”

David startled at that. With the memories Patrick seemed to have attached to the place, he figured Patrick would stay there forever. “Why do you want to sell it? Are you planning to move somewhere else?” He didn’t know Patrick that well and he certainly didn’t know Schitt’s Creek well, but they seemed to go together. At least in his mind.

A ghost of a smile played at Patrick’s lips. “You might be shocked to hear this, but I don’t aspire to be a municipal treasurer forever.”

“You don’t want your ashes spread in the office above the store?”

“That’s grim, David.” But Patrick laughed, thankfully. “I’d really like to run a business, actually. That’s what I’d intended to do when I went to college and grad school, but I haven’t been able to make it happen. I know I can get grants and things to help, but I need some seed money. Unfortunately, the salaries around here don’t leave much extra for saving. If I sell the house, I’ll have plenty of money to open a business and have a safety net.”

“Wow, Patrick. That’s amazing. What kind of business?”

Patrick blew out a breath. “That’s where I get stuck. I know I want to do it, I know I can manage the business side of it, but I get stuck at the creative stage. I keep hoping inspiration will strike.”

“If only we could plug our knowledge into each other’s brains or something. I’ve got creativity and ideas spilling out of my pores, but the business side is where I get tripped up.”

Patrick studied David for a long moment. He wished he could read Patrick’s mind. “Well, if you get any creative business ideas while you’re here, I’d love to hear them. And if you have any business questions? I’m all yours.”

David smiled. “Deal.”

  
  
# # #  
  


Patrick hung a bright red bulb with gold stars on the tree. “This spot?”

David walked over and studied it for a moment. He was so cute when he concentrated like that. “Yes. That works.”

He stepped back to take in the tree. “It’s beautiful, David.” Patrick was so grateful to have David there to decorate with. Aside from his design skills that prevented Patrick from screwing everything up, he was _fun_. He teased Patrick and listened to his childhood stories and shared some of his own, and David seemed surprisingly into all the Christmas stuff for someone who didn’t want any decorations in his room. He hoped Schitt’s Creek was giving David what he needed during his vacation. That when he went back to New York, he’d always have a soft spot for the place. And for Patrick.

It was already hard to imagine David leaving and he’d only been there a few days. David felt like a part of Patrick’s life already, which was weird, right? For someone paying to stay with Patrick feeling like he could be a real friend? Patrick had met a lot of people throughout his life and learned that sometimes things clicked immediately and sometimes they didn’t. With David, the clicking felt more like two magnets slamming together.

“I think we’ve earned a cheese break. Would you like some cheese?”

Patrick chuckled. “I would love some cheese, thank you.”

“I got candy too.”

“Ooh, what kind?”

David looked away, all shy and adorable. “Hershey’s kisses. For your glass tree.”

“David. Thank you.” Before Patrick could tell David how nice of a gesture that was, David waved him off and hustled toward the kitchen.

Chuckling to himself, Patrick pulled out his phone to check the time. Damn. They’d been decorating most of the day. Time with David flew. He did a quick scan of his notifications and saw a text from Stevie.

Got any plans tonight?  
  


That was always an ominous opening with Stevie. It could either mean being her wingman or driving her DD or watching shitty movies with her while drinking too much and feeling terrible the next day.

That depends. What did you have in mind?  
  
Wobbly Elm? Bring your tenant  
  
I think it’s a little weird if I invite him out to a bar with my friend  
  
Isn’t it weirder if you go out and leave him alone when you’ve spent the day hanging out?  
  
How do you know that we’ve been hanging out?  
  
Take a fucking guess  
  
Ray.  
  
Obviously  
  
He said you two looked like you were having fun. Did you get some mistletoe?  
  
Fine. I’ll ask him. No promises.  
  
[kiss emoji] [eggplant emoji] [beer emoji]  
  


Patrick walked into the kitchen to watch David put the finishing touches on a cheese and cracker plate. “This looks delicious.” He refilled their water glasses and followed David out to the living room. David placed the plate on the coffee table and tucked his legs underneath him. Patrick pulled his knee up on the cushion to face David.

With a slightly shaky hand, Patrick grabbed a couple crackers and pieces of cheese. He shouldn’t feel nervous. It’s not like joining Stevie at the Wobbly Elm was a date or anything, “We got a lot done today.”

David chewed and smiled softly as he looked around Patrick’s living room. “We did. It’s a nice vibe. Retro but not too tacky. Does the wreath look okay?”

“It’s perfect. I’ll have to take a photo so I can try to recreate it next year.” Patrick winced at the words, but didn’t let himself reflect on why. “I’ve had fun today.”

David looked down and smiled shyly. “Me too. That was my first time getting and decorating a tree.”

“Your first time?” How? Patrick felt his eyes go wide. David said his family celebrated Christmas. Maybe they didn’t decorate.

“That I can remember, anyway. I think we did when I was little, but once my dad’s business took off, we started hiring the decorating out. I do the same for my gallery and home if I plan to entertain.”

Hiring people to decorate was something Patrick had never even considered as a thing. “Well, David, you’re a natural.” Patrick basked in the toothy smile David flashed. “Now that you’ve gotten your first Christmas tree, want to keep going with the full Schitt’s Creek experience?”

David arched an eyebrow. “You’ve been holding out on me?”

“Stevie texted and has extended a gracious invitation to join her at the community watering hole this evening.”

David’s eyes widened for a moment. “She did?” He looked almost embarrassed.

“Yeah, but no pressure if you don’t want to. I know you’re here on vacation.”

He waved a hand dismissively. “Would it really be a vacation if I didn’t get the full Schitt’s Creek experience?”

Patrick relaxed. “No, it wouldn’t.”

“And by watering hole, do you mean the sketchy looking bar you pass on the way here?”

“Absolutely. Up for it?”

“Yes, but, if you don’t mind, I think I’m going to rest first. I think I need to be running at full capacity if my evening includes both alcohol and Stevie.”

“You’re learning so much about this town already.”

David let out a sharp laugh. “Cheese then nap then sketchy bar.”

“If you’re lucky, I’ll throw dinner in there too.”

David wiggled his shoulders and Patrick swooned a little harder. “I’m feeling lucky.”

So was Patrick.

  
  
# # #  
  


David tried not to show his distaste as he followed Patrick into the Wobbly Elm after more face time with Ray, the chattiest taxi driver ever. How many businesses did that guy have?

“Welcome to Schitt’s Creek’s only bar,” Patrick said as he gave a sweeping motion toward the center of the space. “First round’s on me.”

“What a welcome. Thank you.” David followed Patrick to the bar, and sidled up next to him to avoid touching a particularly grimy looking stool.

As soon as they ordered the drinks, Stevie crowded in on Patrick’s other side. _Also_ wearing a leather jacket. Of course. “You guys made it.”

“Told you we would.”

“And you’re nothing if not a man of your word,” Stevie replied in a teasing tone. “David, you decided to brave the Wobbly Elm. What do you think?”

“That I might get tetanus if I touch anything?” David said without thinking, then risked a glance at Patrick to see if he’d sounded too bitchy. But he found both Stevie and Patrick laughing delightedly.

“You’re not far off. I recommend sticking to the bottled drinks so you know what you’re getting. They’re known to water down their liquors.”

The bartender harrumphed as he placed Patrick and David’s drinks down. Stevie pointedly ordered a bottle of beer. David liked her.

David leaned over the bar to get a better look at Stevie. “That is an excellent tip, thank you. What else should I know to optimize my Wobbly Elm experience?”

“If you hit the jukebox twice on the right side, about two-thirds down, it’ll spit quarters out, the pool table leans a little south, and there’s a glory hole in the second bathroom.” She glanced at Patrick on the last. Patrick sputtered and some beer went flying. Stevie reached for a napkin and handed it to him without saying a word. Yup, he definitely liked her. “You okay, Patrick?” Stevie clapped him on the back once his coughing eased.

“Fine.” Patrick wiped his mouth and shot a quick unreadable look at David. David’s mind wandered for a moment to being on the other side of a glory hole from Patrick, and damn if that didn’t sound like a fun vacation activity.

“Let’s grab a table,” Stevie said when the bartender delivered her drink. She led them over to a booth and sat in the middle of one side. Patrick slid to the far end of the other and David next to him. It was… cramped. Far more cramped than they’d be if one sat next to Stevie or at a four-top table. Judging by the wicked gleam in Stevie’s eye, he couldn’t help but wonder if that was her plan.

By the end of their second drink, the conversation flowed easily. They all swapped stories about drunken shenanigans and Patrick and Stevie told stories about various townies as they wandered in and out of the bar.

After three drinks, David was far less worried about how small the booth seat was. Instead of trying to keep his legs together to minimize his manspread, he let his leg rest against Patrick’s. Or maybe Patrick let his rest against his? It was unclear.

“You know, David, I expected a guy from New York to be much more obnoxious. Don’t get me wrong, you’re obnoxious, but in a way I can relate to on a personal level, you know?” Stevie held out her beer to cheers.

“Stevie!” Patrick admonished.

David clinked his bottle against hers. “Don’t worry, Patrick. Trust me, it’s not an insult.” David and Stevie shared a look of understanding. “On that note, I think it’s time for my round.”

David got up from the table and went over to the bar to get another round of beers. When he returned, Patrick’s face was red and Stevie was talking animatedly. Stevie saw him first and stopped talking. He slid into the booth and hoped and feared they’d fill him in on what he’d missed.

“I see someone whose ass I gotta beat at pool. See you two in a bit.”

Patrick took a drink from his beer, and David did the same. If he wasn’t careful, he’d have it down in minutes. Since he’d shown up in Schitt’s Creek a few days ago, nothing about his time around Patrick had felt awkward until that moment. The silence dragged on for long moments, but then he felt Patrick shifting in the bench beside him. He was about to offer to let Patrick out when he noticed Patrick had actually angled himself to face David.

“How’s your Wobbly Elm experience so far?”

David turned toward Patrick as much as he could manage. Their knees pressed together under the table. “Despite being the dirtiest bar I’ve ever been to, I’m having a good time.”

“If this is the dirtiest bar you’ve ever been to, then I think you’re not really living.” Patrick’s teasing smirk looked too damn good in the low light.

“Excuse you. This bar has a _glory hole_.”

“So I hear.”

“Not a fan?” David tucked his smile into one side of his mouth.

Patrick took another swig of his beer, and David let himself admire his pale neck. He slowly sat the beer back on the table and looked David in the eye. “I prefer to be able to see what’s going on and who I’m with.”

David burned in his sweater and skinny jeans. “That’s, um, understandable,” he managed. He squirmed as he imagined Patrick watching David go down on him.

“Want to dance?”

David looked over and saw that several couples had moved to a far part of the bar. “Um, sure.” He moved out of the booth and stood by the table, waiting for Patrick to lead him toward the makeshift dance floor. David wasn’t big on non-choreographed dancing, but the beers and Patrick’s smile and the heat from his body made it not so bad.

“I like this.” Patrick squeezed the lapel of David’s leather jacket between his thumb and forefinger.

“Yeah?” David looked down at Patrick’s hand.

“It looks good on you.”

David knew. He always felt sexy in it and had packed it on a whim. With Patrick’s wide pupils, he’d clearly made the right decision. “Thank you. Any leather jackets lurking in the back of your closet?”

Patrick slowly moved his attention from David’s lapel to his face. “No, but I have a baseball uniform.” One of the other dancers bumped Patrick into David, and his hot breath tickled David’s neck.

David reached out and grabbed Patrick’s waist. To steady him. Yeah. That. “I bet that looks good on you.”

“Yeah?” Patrick’s pupils grew even wider, and he glanced down at David’s lips.

“Maybe you could—“

“I’m leaving.” Stevie appeared next to them like a cockblock wrapped in flannel and leather.

Patrick jumped back. “O-okay. Got a ride?” He looked over her shoulder and laughed. “Jake?”

Stevie shrugged. “Letting know in case you two want to head out also.” She pointedly looked between them. David did not appreciate that. Stevie turned on her heel and walked over to a good-looking tall, lean guy in his own flannel. Was that the uniform of Schitt’s Creek?

“Want to stay or head back?” Patrick looked a little more shy, but not completely snapped out of the little vibe they had going.

“We can head back.”

“I’ll call Ray.” Patrick squeezed David’s arm and smiled.

A short while later, they rushed out into the cold night toward Ray’s car. David giggled as he slid across the backseat, and Patrick followed, closing the door behind him.

“Hello, David. Hello, Patrick. Did we have fun tonight?”

“We did have fun tonight, right, David?”

“Mmhmm. I didn’t get tetanus, so I’m calling that a win.”

Ray pulled onto the road. “I got tetanus once. I was doing senior photos at a nearby vacant barn and he wanted to get photos up in the barn loft.” Ray talked the entire drive, and Patrick made engaged sounds periodically.

David had his hand on the seat, palm-down. After a couple of minutes, he felt Patrick’s pinky brush his. If he weren’t a bit tipsy, he probably would’ve pulled his hand back and apologized. Instead, he kept his hand there and shifted his pinky to the left ever so slightly. After a few moments, Patrick’s pinky hooked over his. He kept staring out the window and smiled.

“And then she hired me to make a calendar of her cats in different costumes. The little Pope costume was my favorite. Isn’t that adorable?”

“Very adorable,” Patrick said. David looked over at him and grinned. Patrick’s hand slid more firmly over David’s.

A few minutes later, Ray pulled down the driveway to Patrick’s. The happy anticipation that had been steadily growing throughout the evening faded in the background as his nerves took a firm hold. Without Stevie or Ray there as a buffer, what was going to happen? Would anything happen? Did he _want_ anything to happen? That was an easy yes. Patrick was hot and sweet and hilarious and David had slept with many people who were far, far worse. He’d slept with bosses and employees and roommates, but never an AirBNB host. Not that it was a bingo card or anything, but he would happily add _nice guy_ to his little black book.

“Thanks, Ray.”

“You’re welcome, Patrick. Nice to see you again, David.”

“You too.” David opened the door on his side and climbed out.

Patrick turned to wave Ray off, then walked up to the front door. He pulled out his keys and unlocked it, pushing inside and stepping to the side to let David in. David pulled off his coat and hung it up on Patrick’s rack. He turned to say a casual (and questioning) goodnight to Patrick but the words stalled in his throat.

Patrick stood there and stared at David with heat in his eyes. David took a tentative step toward Patrick as though they both had magnets in their pockets pulling them together. He glanced down at Patrick’s lips and watched as his tongue darted out to wet them. When Patrick reached out and gripped David’s arm, he finished moving the rest of the way to Patrick’s body.

“David, can I kiss you?”

David reached his hand up and cupped Patrick’s neck. “I wish you would.” He expected Patrick to pull David in close and lay a hard kiss on him, but Patrick continued to surprise him. Patrick leaned in slowly, alternating his attention between David’s lips and eyes. David couldn’t look away, wanting to memorize every second. Just before their lips made contact, Patrick closed his eyes and so did David. David slid his fingers into Patrick’s hair as their lips connected and sparks flashed behind his eyelids. His mouth felt good. Soft and insistent, his tongue playfully dipping between David’s lips. As David was about to deepen their kiss, Patrick pulled back. It was an incredible kiss, but too short, way too short.

Patrick blinked up at him with those wide eyes. Between David’s tipsiness and muddled brain from that kiss, it took him a couple of seconds to get with the program. Patrick wasn’t heading back for a second kiss or reaching for him. Experience told David that meant he was having regrets or had gotten it out of his system.

“Well. That was nice.”

Patrick laughs a little. “It was.”

“I should, um,” he gestured toward the hallway. “Before you have regrets and kick me out or something.” David wanted to smooth the little frown that formed between Patrick’s eyebrows.

“I don’t have regrets, David.”

Easy to say late at night with several drinks in his system. “We’ve had some drinks, and I don’t want you thinking differently in the light of day, so we should probably stop here.”

Patrick nodded slowly like he was reasoning out a puzzle. “Okay, let’s revisit this tomorrow?”

“Sure, Patrick.” David turned to walk toward the bedroom. “But if you wake up and want to pretend like this didn’t happen, that’s okay too. Honestly.” He offered a half smile and headed to his room to overanalyze every single moment to see what went wrong and why they weren’t ripping off each other’s clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a miracle Patrick managed any sleep. Maybe his brain decided to do him a favor to let him sleep through the night so he could wake up to David sooner. Then again, if his brain had been playing ball, it would have let him sleep later than seven on a Sunday after drinking.

He lay in bed willing his body to go back to sleep for another hour or two, but his brain wouldn’t stop whirring long enough to let him relax. Patrick got up to try and distract himself from overthinking until David woke up.

His last thoughts before falling asleep were of the feel of David’s lips against his own, and his first thought upon waking was wanting to do it all again. But as other parts of his brain came online, the doubt crept in like spiders into his house as the weather cooled in early autumn. What if David woke up and had his own regrets? What if David had a couple drinks too many and went with the moment but he wasn’t really interested in anything more? Obviously that would be fine, but he _wanted_ David to wake up wishing to kiss him again.

Patrick showered and made himself tea, then got to work on some of the cleaning tasks he’d put off for a while. A little over an hour later, Patrick had dusted all the picture frames in the China hutch, took everything out of the fridge and cleaned the shelves and drawers, and had started pulling things out of the cupboard to check expiration dates.

“Someone’s been busy.”

Patrick spun around and found a sleep-rumpled David leaning against the kitchen counter. Patrick felt his entire body flush. Between seeing David so _not_ put together and knowing how those pillowy lips felt, his brain went offline. All the cool and casual lines he’d practiced throughout the morning disappeared. “Oh, yeah. Yeah. Been up a while. Could not sleep. Been thinking about… stuff.”

David scrunched his face up. “Regrets?”

“What? No! Why would I have regrets?”

“Because we had a few drinks last night and… “ He trailed off and shrugged. David looked small with his hunched in shoulders and downcast face. The only regret Patrick had was that it had taken several days and a few drinks to _finally_ kiss David after all the times he’d thought about it since they first met and started flirting. Patrick couldn’t let David think he had any doubts or regrets about what had happened.

Mustering all the shards of courage hiding within him, he strode over and grabbed David’s biceps. He leaned in and pointedly looked at David’s lips before looking him in the eyes, giving him a moment to step back or say no. But David didn’t do either of those things. He licked his lips and stepped the slightest bit closer to Patrick. Thank God. Patrick smiled, and couldn’t help how it grew in response to David’s lopsided, closed-mouth smirk. Patrick slid a hand up to slide his fingers in David’s mussed hair while he had the chance and leaned in for a kiss.

If he thought last night’s kiss was amazing, it was nothing compared to this one. No alcohol dulling his senses or tiredness clouding his mind from the long day. All cylinders fired within him and his body vibrated with the awareness of David. David. David. David’s larger frame and his head and the rough stubble on his cheeks and the softness of his hair. David. David.

David pulled back slightly, eyes still closed, and smiled. All teeth and dimples and joy. “I take it you don’t want to pretend last night didn’t happen.”

Patrick slid his fingers deeper into David’s hair. He couldn’t help but take advantage of touching it while it wasn’t styled. “I don’t want to pretend this didn’t happen either. What about you?”

David’s eyes opened slowly as he shook his head. “I don’t want to pretend either. You’re a great kisser.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Patrick leaned in for another one.

“High praise,” David snarked as they pulled apart.

“Coffee?” Patrick asked as he slowly pulled his hand from David’s hair. He could stand there kissing David all day, but he wasn’t sure that would be a good idea. Not until or unless they’d talked about what the kissing meant. Would they keep kissing? Stop because they got it out of their system? Take it further for a full holiday fling? Now that he knew David was on board for kissing, Patrick needed a bit of time to think about what _he_ wanted. His brain hadn’t dared let him get that far yet.

“Yes, please. Thank you.” David squeezed Patrick’s arm. “How about I cook us breakfast? How do you feel about avocado?”

“I feel great about avocado. What do you have in mind?” Patrick bit back the urge to kiss David again.

“Bagels with avocado and egg on top?”

“That sounds delicious. Thank you. Can I help?”

“Plates and silverware? I’ll get everything else ready. It’s about time I returned the favor with all the cooking you’ve done.”

While David mashed and seasoned the avocado, toasted bagels, and cooked eggs, Patrick watched. Watching David move around his kitchen comfortably tugged at something deep within him. He wanted to brush it off as being lonely and enjoying having someone around, but it wasn’t that. It wasn’t _someone_. He liked having _David_ there in his home, which was a scary thing to like with the clock ticking until David would hop on a flight back to New York.

David artfully plated the breakfast by adding a scatter of blueberries and slices of orange.

“You’ve been holding out on me all week? I didn’t know you could cook.”

David sat the plates on the dining table. “Okay, I hardly think toasting a bagel and cooking an egg without burning anything really counts as cooking.”

“Looks fancy to me. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” David said, tucking a smile to one side of his mouth.

They chatted easily about the fair and Stevie and a bit about David’s family as they ate. It was nice and comfortable and he didn’t want it to end, but the longer they chatted, the more uncomfortable Patrick got. Patrick liked lines and formulas and instructions and boxes and frameworks. The kisses with David were anything but structured.

“The kisses were nice,” he said out of the blue, then full-body cringed because _what the hell_. Seriously?

David chuckled and looked at Patrick with charmed patience. “They were. Very nice.”

Patrick ignored the burn in his cheeks. “Maybe we should talk about it?”

David shifted in his chair as he picked up a blueberry and popped it in his mouth. Patrick waited while David chewed the blueberry far longer than necessary. “Okay. What would you like to talk about?”

Patrick blew out a breath. A part of him had hoped David would be more experienced in those kinds of conversations and take over. For a second, he wondered if David was just trying to make him squirm, but he could read David’s hesitation plain as day in his body language. “I guess whether we want to keep kissing? I’d like to, but I’m also aware you’re leaving after Christmas.” He took a drink of his tea. “If we’re going to, um, keep kissing, I just figured we should talk about what it means,” Patrick said in a rush.

David wrapped his long fingers around his coffee mug and stared down into it. “Okay, um, historically I’m not good at these kinds of conversations and, um, genuine human emotion.”

“Me neither. The conversations, I mean. Well, and sometimes genuine human emotion depending on who you ask.” He stopped to take a breath. “I don’t have much experience in these kinds of conversations, but I really enjoy being around you and you’re really fucking hot.”

David barked out a laugh. “Thank you.” He looked up at Patrick and had a sexy grin. “You’re really fucking hot too. And, um, I enjoy being around you also.”

“Okay. Good. So we’re on the same page there.” Patrick nodded. That was good. Good start. “Do you want to keep kissing?”

David pressed his lips together and nodded. “I do.”

“Great. We keep kissing, or whatever, then?”

“You make that sound easy.”

Patrick shrugged with a nonchalance he didn’t feel. “It can be if we want it to, I guess.”

David tilted his head to the side as he studied Patrick. “Right. We keep kissing, or _whatever_ , until I go home?”

Patrick nodded and took a drink from his tea. “Yes. I’m in favor of that.”

“Me too. You make this sound all official like we need a contract or something.”

“Shake on it?”

“You’re such a dork. Okay.” David accepted Patrick’s hand, and used it to pull Patrick out of his chair. David met him halfway over the table for a kiss. “Does this mean I can openly ogle you when you’re lifting weights?”

Patrick sat back down in his chair, grinning like a fool. “I think that means I get to openly ogle you during yoga.”

  
  
# # #  
  


The last couple of days had been fantastic. Kissing Patrick was basically David’s new favorite hobby. It was like the ticking clock removed the awkwardness of when it was or wasn’t okay to kiss that he usually felt in the beginning of something with someone new. They kissed casually while cooking dinner and made out while pretending to watch TV. The goodnight kisses before going to their own bedrooms were sweet and wonderful and David couldn’t get enough.

Even the time outside kissing Patrick had been amazing. When he’d offered to come up with task lists for the fair, he hadn’t anticipated actually getting involved with the event, but sitting in Patrick’s home alone all day wasn’t nearly as appealing as the prospect of spending part of his day working from the empty desk in Patrick’s office.

“How many vendors need electricity? Four, right?”

“Yes,” David said. He stood from his chair and walked over to where Patrick stood at the whiteboard. Their vendor map had grown increasingly detailed over the past day.

“There’s plugs here and here. What if we put two on this plug and two over here on this plug. Think that would work?”

David rubbed his hand down Patrick’s back. “I think that’s perfect.”

“This is actually coming together.” Patrick leaned over and kissed David on the cheek.

“It really is.” They were a good team, but he wasn’t about to say that out loud. Because those kinds of comments meant something more than whatever fun thing they were doing.

The office door opened and one of the women David had met yesterday entered.

“Ronnie, hello,” Patrick said in a tone David hadn’t heard yet. A sort of strained friendliness.

“Brewer,” she said with a scowl. “Hey, David. How’s Schitt’s Creek treating you?” She said with far more friendliness than she’d offered Patrick.

“Great so far, thanks,” David said, shooting a concerned glance at Patrick.

“How can I help you?”

“Roland sent me over to talk about what you need for the fair.” She dropped into Patrick’s chair and unwrapped the Hershey kiss on his desk and popped it in her mouth. David _probably_ shouldn’t find the tic in Patrick’s jaw so adorable.

“Ronnie is the contractor in town.”

“Oh! You’ll be building the stage?”

She lifted her legs up and propped her ankles on the edge. “That’s what I hear.”

“Well, why didn’t you mention that when I met you yesterday?” David walked over to his—the desk he was using—to grab his notebook.

“You two met yesterday?”

“Yes, when I went to talk to the Jazzagals during practice about performing at the fair.”

“Shit! I knew I’d forgotten something.” Patrick’s hand cupped his forehead.

“Good thing David’s in town to save your ass, Brewer.”

David gave Patrick a sympathetic smile as he sat in the guest chair at Patrick’s desk.

“Can I get you both some coffee?”

“No, thanks,” David said.

“Black,” Ronnie said.

Patrick nodded and left the room.

David couldn’t wait to ask Patrick about whatever weird thing was between them. Everyone else in town seemed to fawn over sweet Patrick. “I was thinking it would be nice to have a small stage at the south end of the building. I’ve lined up a couple of other performers who could be on the stage and your group could stagger on it and in front of it.”

Ronnie and David talked layout and specifics, and Patrick returned with the coffee. He kept trying to bring Patrick into the conversation, but Ronnie seemed to get a thrill out of intentionally leaving him out of it.

When they finished, Ronnie slapped her thighs then stood. “I’ll get to work. Nice doing business with you, David.” She nodded at David, then turned to Patrick. “Brewer,” she muttered.

“Bye, Ronnie. Thanks for working on this.”

“I’m doing it for the town, not you.”

“Okay, Ronnie.” Patrick’s jaw clenched.

As soon as the door closed behind her, David stood and walked over to Patrick, putting an arm on his shoulder. “I’m sensing there’s a backstory here.”

Patrick shook his head and sighed. “When I was in high school, I came to visit my great-aunt for a summer and was hanging out with a few local kids on Halloween. We TP’d a couple of houses. Turns out one was Ronnie’s and that woman can hold a grudge like her life depends on it.

David bit his lips together to try to curb the laughter, but he couldn’t help it. It bubbled out of him. “She treats you like that because of a high school prank? Ouch.”

Patrick’s bottom lip stuck out and he made the cutest little pouty face.

“Aww, I’m sorry.” He gave Patrick a quick kiss. “Maybe someday she’ll forgive you.”

“Doubtful,” Patrick mumbled.

David leaned in to kiss Patrick’s cheek. “At least she’s helping with the fair. It’ll be great to have a little stage made.”

Patrick’s expression softened. “That’s a great idea, David. Thank you. We’ll have to add the performer schedule to the Facebook event.”

“Look at you Mr. Promo Guy.” David’s phone buzzed on the desk. He patted Patrick’s lower back before walking over to see who was calling. Shit. His mom. “Sorry. It’s my mom.” He picked up. “Hello?”

“David, darling, I’m calling to ensure our eldest child will be returning for Christmas. Have you booked your flight?”

“I’m fine, mom. Thanks for asking.” He mouthed an apology to Patrick as he walked to the room with the coffee maker for a bit of privacy.

“Don’t be coy, David. Why haven’t you booked your flight?”

“I’ve already told Dad I’m not coming home for Christmas. I’m doing something different this year.” He wrapped his free arm around his waist and braced for the dramatic guilt trip.

“Why are you shunning your kin in this way? At this time of year!”

David rolled his eyes at his mom’s theatrics. “I needed a vacation by myself. I’ll visit in the spring or something.” They both knew he probably wouldn’t. If he didn’t see his parents in New York, he rarely saw them.

“But Christmas, David. The party. It’s our tradition.”

David’s temper flared. “It’s _your_ tradition. I don’t want to spend Christmas around a bunch of people I don’t know.”

She tsk’d. “You’d rather be alone than with your family? What did I do to deserve such cruel treatment from my only son?”

“Do you really want me to start reciting that list?”

His mom let out a daytime Emmy-worthy gasp.

“You won’t even notice I’m not there. It’ll be fine.”

“Where are you? What place has pulled you into its clutches so you won’t come home?”

David pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m in Schitt’s Creek.”

“You’re _where?_ That terrible little town in the middle of nowhere? Why on Earth would you go there for Christmas?”

Because the last time he remembered feeling truly happy was there. How fucking pathetic was that? He had more money than he could ever need, connections and knew people in all the right places, but the last genuinely happy memory was in the middle of Ontario a couple of decades ago before his family had any money. If he dared say that to his mom, she’d go nuclear and he didn’t have the energy to deal with it. “Because I wanted some quiet. I have to go. I’ll call on Christmas.”

“David, please reconsider.”

“Bye, mom.” He hung up and leaned back against the wall. He had no reason to feel guilty. It wasn’t like he had a Christmas card perfect family who had traditions and loved to spend time together. Christmas was merely another way for his family to show their wealth and status to others who just cared about wealth and status. David didn’t want that. He wanted a Christmas where people cared about _each other_. He wanted homemade food and tacky decorations and watching cheesy movies under the glow of Christmas tree lights.

At least he’d get most of that this year. Now that he and Patrick were kissing, he kinda wished Patrick would be around for Christmas. But, it was probably just as well because spending Christmas together would probably indicate some more serious things than they could realistically expect with it being a vacation fling. That wouldn’t stop him from daydreaming though. Making Christmas breakfast with Patrick and spending the day watching movies and cuddling on the couch.

Fuck.

_Fuck!_

Fantasizing about getting Patrick naked was okay. Fantasizing about doing things with Patrick while naked was definitely okay. Those were territories David found comfortable, well worn paths, but fantasizing about cuddling with Patrick and doing domestic things? Someone send up the flares. Danger, danger!

  
  
# # #  
  


“This show is ridiculous. Obviously they’re just going after green cards and none of them love each other. That guy!” David pointed to the TV. “He treats her like shit! No way she’d want to move to the US for him for love.” David settled down and cuddled closer to Patrick because the warmth of Patrick’s body and the way he wrapped his arm around David’s shoulders was like a siren’s call.

“I don’t think there’s much reality in reality TV.” Patrick tightened his arm around David’s shoulder.

“Okay, that’s a fair point. I can’t image putting up with that guy long enough to go through the green card process. Could you?” David rested his left hand on Patrick’s thigh. Because he could and because Patrick’s thighs were a perfect hand rest.

“Nope. How much would you put up with for a green card?” Patrick kissed David’s temple.

David snorted. “I have dual citizenship.”

“You do?” Patrick shifted to face David.

“I grew up in Toronto. What, you think my parents picked Schitt’s Creek out of everywhere in North America for that vacation when I was a kid? We just got in a car and drove from home until Alexis and I’s _are we there yet_ complaints got bad enough that my parents stopped. I think we might have stayed at the motel, actually, but the memories are fuzzy.”

“Stevie’s motel? Oh God, that’s hilarious. I can’t picture you there.”

David’s eyebrows pulled together. “Why?”

“The linens are probably the same ones from when you were a kid and it probably hasn’t been painted since then either.”

David’s body shuddered. “Threadbare towels? A travesty!”

“Good thing I have fluffy ones.”

“Mm, yes, good thing. And a fancy tub.” He kissed Patrick’s neck. “Why doesn’t Stevie do some upgrades?”

Patrick took David’s left hand in his own. “Money. We’re not exactly a tourism draw so it’s hard for her to make enough to do it. That’s one reason we’re hoping the new commercial project will happen because it’ll bring more people to the area, which would help me make a better case for need in her grant applications.”

David’s heart banged at the image of living somewhere where people did things like help with grant applications and try to lift each other up for the greater good. “You’re helping her with grant applications?”

Patrick looked down at their clasped hands. “Yeah, but it’s tough. Hard to justify the need for an improved motel when there’s not much here to draw in motel guests. We need more in town.”

Patrick was such a good man. “You’re a good man.”

Patrick looked up at him. “Thanks. Stevie is one of my best friends, maybe my best friend, actually, and can use some support. She’s running the motel by herself.”

“I suppose it’s understandable that the towels are awful and paint is chipping then. Good thing I found the only acceptable accommodations in town.” David smiled into kissing Patrick.

“You have no idea how happy I am about that.” Patrick’s hand wrapped around David’s head.

“Yeah? How happy?” David shifted over to straddle Patrick’s lap. They hadn’t moved beyond making out and grinding so far, but he was ready to see if Patrick was game for more.

Patrick’s hands immediately moved to grip David’s thighs. “Fuck.” He swirled his hips once, seemingly involuntarily as he dropped his head back against the couch.

“This okay?”

Patrick lifted his head to look into David’s eyes. “So okay. Better than okay.” His grip on David’s hips tightened.

David gyrated his hips a little as he kissed Patrick deeply. He was an incredible kisser. Attentive and assertive and made the sexiest sounds. David couldn’t remember the last time he’d been with someone so present. Their kissing grew sloppy and breathy. David grew hard and judging by the bulge he felt in Patrick’s pants, he wasn’t alone. “I really love the kissing,” David said as he nipped and kissed the base of Patrick’s neck.

“Me too. So good.” Patrick’s hands slid to cup David’s ass through his joggers.

“How do you feel about more than kissing?” David forced himself to pull back and read Patrick’s expression.

Patrick’s pupils were blown. “I feel good about that. Wh- what do you have in mind?”

David pulled one of his hands back from Patrick’s hair and slid it down Patrick’s broad shoulders and firm chest. Patrick watched David’s hand and David watched Patrick’s increasingly shallow breaths. He shifted his hips back to give his hand room to slowly move down Patrick’s stomach and cup him over his sweats. _Fuck_. What a handful it was. “Can I suck you?”

Patrick’s face snapped up. “Y-you want to do that? To me? Now?”

What the hell did Patrick think David wanted to do? Of course he wanted to get his mouth and hands and anything on Patrick’s dick. If he was that responsive while kissing, he couldn’t imagine how he’d react to other activities. They’d already had the conversation about STI testing, so as far as David was concerned, he was ready for Patrick’s D.

“Are you kidding? I want to do everything with you that you’re comfortable with.” He gave Patrick a reassuring kiss. “I’m having so much fun with you and think it would be even more fun if there were less clothes involved.” He shimmied his shoulders and Patrick let out a shaky laugh.

Patrick stared blankly for a moment longer then seemed to grasp the situation (opportunity) and took action like a take-charge kind of guy. “How do you want me?”

David shook his head. “How do _you_ want _me?_ ” Patrick hadn’t shared a lot about his past, but he’d shared enough for David to know Patrick didn’t have much experience with a man. And David wanted Patrick to get what he wanted while they were together. David would be happy with anything they did, with any of Patrick he got to have and keep in his heart and memory once he went back to New York.

Patrick’s cheeks turned beet-red. “Um.”

“Um?” David parroted, laughing. “I’m going to need a little more than that. Here? Want to stand against the door or something? On your weight bench?” He waggled his eyebrows. “Laying down?” Patrick’s eyes flashed at the last. “Okay, laying down.” He kissed Patrick again. Clearly Patrick wasn’t used to asking for what he wanted in bed. David could work with that. “Where?”

Patrick closed one eye and squinted the other. “Is it too cliche if I say I kind of want to get you naked and horizontal in bed for this?”

“Lucky for you naked, horizontal blowjobs are my specialty.” That must have been the appropriate response because Patrick’s eyes opened and the full force of those balls of honey nearly knocked David off the couch. David slowly and carefully climbed off Patrick and stood, holding out his hand.

They walked slowly across the living room, past the tree they’d picked out and decorated together, and to the hallway. It wasn’t the race to get naked David had expected, but a slow-building tension that wound tightly around him like a body wrap treatment in a spa he never wanted to leave.

“Your place or mine,” David purred when they reached the outside of Patrick’s door.

“Mine. Definitely mine.” Patrick pushed his door open and pulled David in behind him.

That… wasn’t the answer he’d expected. Doing this in Patrick’s room felt like actual dating or something. Almost as though he wanted the memory of David in _his_ space. The reminder of what they were about to do in _his_ bed. David swallowed past the lump in his throat and focused on the moment. On making Patrick feel good and giving him good memories. David would deal with any emotional fallout later.

“Your room is nice.” David had seen every other part of the house in the past week except Patrick’s room. It was tasteful and under decorated. A queen sized bed with a tufted charcoal headboard and frame with a plush white duvet and blue throw folded at the base. The dresser was a nicely distressed wood in a rich, chocolate brown. “Very nice, actually.”

“Should I be offended by your surprise?”

David did a slow turn and took in the desk with Patrick’s laptop and a few framed landscape photos. “No. I guess I didn’t know what to expect, but this is comfortable.”

“I wasn’t sure how much time I’d be spending in here once I started doing the AirBNB thing, so I figured I’d make it comfortable.”

“It looks comfortable, but I’d like to check to see if the bed _is_ comfortable.” David grasped the hem of his long-sleeved shirt and pulled it over his head. Might as well jump right in. He tossed his shirt over the back of the chair at Patrick’s desk and steeled himself for Patrick’s reaction.

  
  
# # #  
  


Patrick’s entire body froze as David revealed more and more skin. It wasn’t the fight or flight kind of frozen, but the _I’m scared if I move I’ll embarrass myself by squealing or coming or begging_ kind of frozen. He took in the trail of hair moving up from the waistband of David’s joggers that expanded over his pecs and broad shoulders, and the way the muscle in his arm rippled as he turned to toss the shirt over his chair.

When David turned back to Patrick, he seemed to be steeling himself for something. The vulnerability in his eyes made Patrick’s chest ache. “You’re beautiful,” Patrick said without thinking. David’s eyes lit up and a smile played at his lips.

“Thank you. Are you going to keep this clothing dynamic imbalanced or are you going to pop that T-shirt off.” David pecked at Patrick’s shoulders through the shirt as he pressed his lips together.

“Balance is very important,” Patrick said seriously as he whipped his shirt off and let it fall to the floor. Before he could doubt himself, he slid his sweats down and kicked them to the side. He probably should be embarrassed by the semi he still had from their couch make-out, but the way David’s hungry gaze raked over him, well. Embarrassment was suddenly the last thing on his mind.

David looked him up and down and licked his lips as he passed over Patrick’s blue boxer-briefs. “You, Patrick, are incredibly sexy. I think you should start working out topless.”

“I will if you do yoga topless. Actually, wouldn’t doing yoga in just your underwear allow for more freedom of movement and really let you get into the poses?” Patrick trailed his fingertips over David’s chest and softly scratched his nail over David’s nipple. He took a mental note of David’s sharp intake of breath.

“I suppose there’s merit to your argument.” David kept his eyes on Patrick as he slid his fingers in the waistband of his joggers and pushed them down. The slim-fit, black boxer-briefs left nothing to the imagination. The outline of David’s dick had Patrick salivating and about to ask David if they could change things up and Patrick do the sucking first.

“Wow.” Patrick licked his lips.

“That’s flattering.” David pressed his palm against Patrick’s chest and pushed until the back of Patrick’s knees hit the foot of his bed. He sat and looked up at the most gorgeous man he’d ever met. He’d never expected to have someone like David in his bed.

Patrick leaned forward and kissed David’s chest. David’s hands went up and slid into Patrick’s hair, and he took that encouragement to keep exploring with kisses and licks and gentle nibbles. David arched his back and moaned as Patrick licked a circle around one of David’s nipples, using a finger on the other.

“That feels so good.” David’s hands slid across Patrick’s shoulders, and he pushed the heel of his hand against the front of Patrick’s shoulders. “My turn to explore.”

How could he deny David that when he had that fire burning in his eyes? Patrick scooted back on the bed and rested his head against his pillow. The way David crawled toward him like a panther, all sleek grace, would be forever burned in his mind alongside how he felt when they first shook hands and the first press of David’s lips against his own and his messy hair and shy smile the morning after their first kiss and the way David lit up as Patrick shared his gratitude for the lists David put together to help him with the fair.

David, David, David.

David kissed his way up Patrick’s body from his stomach all the way up to his lips. Patrick did his best to be an enthusiastic participant in kissing David, but he kept buffering at the feeling of David’s weight on him. It was incredible.

Eventually, David’s fingers found their way to the straining fabric on Patrick’s underwear. “Can I?” Patrick nodded a little too enthusiastically judging by David’s smirk. Between the cool air and being naked in front of David, Patrick couldn’t help the shiver down his spine. “Mm. So sexy.” He gripped Patrick’s cock and stroked.

Patrick arched off the bed an embarrassing amount. Not just because it had only been his own hand on his dick since he and Ken had fizzled out months ago, but that it was _David’s_ hand. There was something about David that turned Patrick on in more ways he knew were possible. The way David was sexy and smart and vulnerable and sassy and opinionated and everything about him worked for Patrick. But if he didn’t stop thinking about how hot David was, he’d come before he even got David’s mouth on him.

David seemed to sense Patrick wasn’t going to last long so he lowered himself over Patrick’s legs and swirled his tongue around the head of Patrick’s cock and _fuck_. “ _Fuck!_ ” Patrick lifted himself onto his forearms to watch as David took him apart. Long licks and hollowed cheeks and firm strokes and enough pressure to drive Patrick wild. He was probably being too vocal, but he couldn’t help it. David pulled the sounds from his chest with every expert move. He squeezed David’s shoulder. “I’m gonna- gonna come.”

David seemed to take those words as a challenge more than a warning. He doubled his efforts by raking the fingernails of his other hand up and down Patrick’s thighs, and the added sensation pushed him over the edge. Patrick’s body tensed then relaxed as David worked him through the best orgasm of his life. Holy shit. “Holy shit.”

With staggering swagger, David slowly licked his lips and ran his hand up Patrick’s torso. “That was fun.”

Patrick gaped at David and dropped back onto the pillow. “I can barely remember my name. Yeah, I’d say it was fun. More than.”

“So, no—“

Patrick lifted his head and gave David a serious look. “I swear to God, if you ask me if I have any regrets.”

David’s grin turned predatory. “You’ll what?”

Patrick hadn’t stuck with wrestling for very long in high school, but he remembered a few things. Before David could catch another breath, Patrick grabbed him and had David on his back. “I’ll return the favor.”

David blinked up at him for a moment. “Okay, but that was really hot. Like, _really_ hot.”

“Noted.”

David wrapped his fingers around Patrick’s bicep. “What other tricks do you have up your sleeve?”

“I honestly have no idea. Working on instinct here and you’re inspiring a lot of instinct in me.” Patrick pulled back from David so he could grab the waistband of his underwear. When David nodded at him, he pulled them down and his brain rebooted. Several times. If he could get his brain back in the game, he could get his mouth on David’s dick instead of awkwardly staring at it.

Nerves began to crowd out his bravado, but David’s soothing encouragement and the way his fingers played with Patrick’s hair gave him the push he needed to start exploring. He’d only given Ken a couple of blowjobs. They weren’t particularly memorable or exciting beyond the feeling of finally having his mouth around a cock, but David. _David_. A groan crawled out of him as he tasted David and felt the weight of him against his tongue. Patrick stroked him and licked a little and ventured into the slit, and _fuck_. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. The sights and sounds and smells and tastes of David had Patrick in sensory overload as he worked to give him pleasure. For what he lacked in experience, he hoped he made up for in enthusiasm. David was great about being vocal when he really liked something, so Patrick took note. He was nothing if not a good student. Eventually David’s breath grew labored and his fingers tightened in Patrick’s hair.

“Close. So close,” David said as he tried to push Patrick’s head off, but Patrick wasn’t going anywhere. He stroked David how he liked to stroke himself right before coming. David’s loud moan as he came burrowed into the permanent section of Patrick’s memory bank.

After David’s telltale twitch, Patrick shifted up the bed and collapsed next to him. He turned his head and looked at David’s flushed cheeks, mussed hair, and satisfied smile. “That was fun.”

David’s dimples popped out with his smirk as he swatted Patrick on the chest. “You’re a troll.”

“Just trying to match the energy we have going here, David.” They kissed and cuddled and chatted for a while, and Patrick felt the satisfaction of a great orgasm to his bones and the satisfaction of, well, just, David, in his heart.

“I need to hydrate. And get snacks.”

“Yeah, good idea.” Patrick reluctantly lifted his head from David’s chest and found his boxers.

While David prepared one of his cheese plates, Patrick went to find his phone to plug it in for the night. He saw a missed call from his mom and a text asking him to call her. Though he hadn’t lived in his parent’s house for more than ten years and he was an adult who could do whatever the hell he wanted when he wanted, he couldn’t help the full-body flush like he’d gotten caught in the middle of something naughty.

“David, my mom wants me to call her. Back in a few, okay?” He smiled as David waved him off and moved to sit on the couch.

His mom answered after the second ring. “Hi, honey, how are you?”

“I’m great, Mom. How are you and Dad?”

“We’re doing well. We were thinking about Christmas, which is why I called.”

Patrick’s heart sank as he prepared himself for his mom to ask for Patrick to come visit earlier. He didn’t want to cut his time with David any shorter than he had to. He had less than a week let with him, and he didn’t want to waste a second. “I was thinking I’d drive over the morning of Christmas Eve. After the fair ends.” He didn’t _have_ to stay for the second day of the fair, but it made a pretty damn great excuse.

“About that.” She sounded hesitant. “Your father and I were thinking it might be nice to come to you this year and see what you’ve done with the house. It looked so nice with the Christmas tree up you sent a photo of and, well.”

Patrick smiled to himself. He wasn’t the only one who missed his great-aunt. It would be awkward to have his parents around while David was there, but at least he wouldn’t be hours away from David for his last few days in Schitt’s Creek. Patrick would be perfectly happy keeping things platonic while his parents were there just to get to be around David, and if that thought wasn’t terrifying. He was falling and he was falling fast for David Rose.

“I think that sounds great, Mom.”

“You have that houseguest through Christmas, right? Your father and I can get a room at the motel.”

“No, no. I’ve got a bed in the other guest room. It’s not fully renovated yet, but it’ll be fine.”

“We wouldn’t want to make your paying guest uncomfortable, honey. It’s okay.”

If only he could explain to his mom how _comfortable_ he and David were and that it wouldn’t be a big deal. “Trust me, it’s okay. What day do you plan on coming down?”

“Since you’ve got the fair, we’ll leave on the morning of Christmas Eve and head back the day after Christmas. I’ve got a Christmas party with the girls that night.” Patrick probably should feel bad that the short visit made him happy. He’d only have to keep his hands off David for two days. Given what they just did, it would be harder than he realized.

“Sounds great, Mom. I’ll see you this weekend.”

“See you then. Love you.”

“Love you, too.” Patrick hung up the phone.

David walked in with the cheese and settled next to Patrick on the couch, holding the plate on Patrick’s thigh, like they’d done it a thousand times. “I tried not to eavesdrop, I really did.”

“I wasn’t worried about you hearing anything.”

Half of David’s mouth turned up as he bit a piece of cheese.

“My parents want to come here for Christmas.”

“Instead of you going to them?”

Patrick picked up a piece of cheese and a cracker. “Yeah. They want to see what I’ve done with the house so far and are probably wanting to get out of dealing with Uncle Greg for a year.”

David tucked his feet underneath him and snuggled in closer, so Patrick wrapped his arm around David’s shoulder. “What’s the deal with Uncle Greg?”

“He drinks all the eggnog and wants to spend the whole time talking about politics. Loudly.”

“Ugh. The worst.”

Patrick chuckled. “Are you okay with this?”

“Of course. It’s your family and it’s Christmas and I’m just a guest.” David shrugged. That was true. Technically David _was_ just his guest, but then again, he was so much more than that already. “But on one condition.” David looked into Patrick’s eyes and he nearly lost track of what David was saying. His onyx eyes were hypnotic. “Your parents take the master. I can get a room at Stevie’s motel.”

“David, no. They’ll be fine in the guest room.”

David put his hand out. “I don’t care that I paid to stay in that room. I will not be able to sleep knowing I’m sprawling in the fancy room while your parents are in the guest room. Absolutely not.”

“Counter offer. You take the guest room.”

David shook his head. “It’s weird for me to stay here and interrupt a family celebration.”

“David, no. I want you here, okay? Plus, my mom would freak out if she thought she’d run you out of my house, and my dad would give me a lecture about customer service.”

David laughed and twisted the ring on his forefinger. “I suppose that won’t do.”

Patrick felt his mouth twitch. “You know that means we’ll have to share a bathroom.”

“Is there counter space for my skincare bottles?”

“There is. You know that means you won’t get to take a bath for two days.”

David inhaled a shaky breath. “Yes. I acknowledge that sacrifice and accept it. I’ll be sure to take advantage of the tub before.”

“And after. They’re leaving the morning after Christmas,” Patrick said. Leaving one day for him and David to spend together.

David’s eyes softened, and in that moment, he knew they were both thinking the same thing. Their days were numbered and they would make the most of them. David squeezed Patrick’s thigh.

Patrick cleared his throat. “You know that means your bedroom will be next to mine.”

“Patrick, you perv. I’m not sneaking around with your parents in the house!” David pinched his lips to one side, which highlighted his adorable dimples.

“We’ll see.”

“Someone gets one little blowjob and is cocky all of a sudden,” David said as he leaned in for a kiss.

“I’ll show you cocky.”


	7. Chapter 7

How do your parents feel about Christmas decorations?  
  
Why do you think I love _National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation_ so much?  
  
Oh god. Are the Brewers the Canadian Griswolds?  
  
Nah, my parents are like the yuppie neighbors  
  
[eyeballs emoji]  
  
Kidding. Definitely Griswold level. Why?  
  
Just curious :)  
  
That’s not ominous or anything  
  
Nothing to worry about. Promise  
  


David launched Spotify and selected a diva Christmas playlist and went downstairs to rummage through the decorations they hadn’t used. A couple hours later, David wiped sweat from his forehead and stood at the entrance to the master suite to admire his handiwork. A little Christmas figurine scene on top of the dresser, lights artfully draped above the headboard, garland and lights wrapped around the deck. He walked into the bathroom to examine the touches he’d added in there, and the holly candle holders he’d found, especially, looked perfect at the corner of the tub area. The space looked as tasteful as he could manage with decades-old decorations and the lack of a proper home decor store within driving distance.

David sat on the edge of the tub and looked at the handful of bath bombs Patrick had shown up with the other day since David had used the ones Patrick had left in his welcome basket. That felt like a lifetime ago, not a week.

It scared him to think about how quickly he’d adapted to life in Schitt’s Creek and being in Patrick’s orbit. Then again, David had gone to Schitt’s Creek because he craved that feeling, hadn’t he? Wanted to relive some skewed perception of one childhood vacation because he was stuck somewhere between a quarter-life and mid-life crisis. His two weeks of planned moping, drinking, and shitty television watching had turned into getting involved with the community and making friends (?) and Patrick. Oh, Patrick.

The scariest thing about his time with Patrick was how fucking easy it was to be around him. To be _comfortable_ around him. It was like David had conjured the perfect guy to date. Someone who called him on his shit and teased right back while showering him with affection to help fill the well that broke ground in his childhood.

Everything with Patrick felt like a relationship, but it was barely a fling. Okay, that’s a lie. It was definitely a fling, maybe even a short-term dating situation. He’d spent far more time with Patrick in the past week than most of the people he’d dated. It turned out grabbing dinner and fucking a couple nights a week for a month made it harder to get to know someone than being under the same roof for a week. How could it mean anything though? How could just a week with someone leave him wanting… more? But it did. It really, really did. He ached with how badly he wished he could keep this with Patrick and see where it went.

One thing’s for sure, David had never felt so immediately comfortable around anyone. There was something about the way Patrick treated him and talked to him that eradicated David’s normal defense mechanisms. David wore his clothes, aloofness, and wit like an invisibility cloak, and Patrick was the one person who could see through it.

But maybe it wasn’t just Patrick. Maybe it was the ticking clock that forced them both to bypass the usual bullshit. Once they’d started kissing, he’d expected them to dance around each other, but they hadn’t. At all. They kissed casually and comfortably in a way that squeezed David’s heart every time. Now that he’d had a taste of feeling comfortable with someone, he sure as hell was going to up his standards when he got home.

David’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out to see a text from his soon-to-be-former assistant.

Guess what?  
  
You turned my gallery into a foam dance club?  
  
Don’t tempt me. Remember how I put in my notice to go work for Jackson?  
  
Vaguely  
  
Well… that didn’t work out. Have you filled my job yet?  
  


David stared down at his phone. Nothing like hearing from one’s outgoing employee to bring the real world crashing down around a vacation.

I haven’t. Are you asking to rescind your resignation?  
  
I am. No one deals with your moods like I do.  
  
You’re not wrong. You’ll stop complaining about getting me coffee?  
  
No, but I’ll still get you coffee.  
  
Okay, job is still yours.  
  
What’s the first task?  
  
I still need a replacement for Thomas Paine.  
  
On it. Enjoy the rest of your vacation. I’ll hold down the fort until you’re back.  
  
Okay, thanks. I’ll be back in the gallery on the 28th  
  
Merry Christmas  
  
Merry Christmas. Glad you’re sticking around.  
  
Me too.  
  


Even without Thomas Paine on his roster for next year, he might be able to break into the upper echelon with Selina’s help. With her back on board, things almost didn’t look quite as bleak. He waited to feel the relief, but it never came. He looked out into the decorated bedroom and mourned for the taste of a different life he wouldn’t get to keep.

  
  
# # #  
  


“I can’t believe you did all this for my parents.” Patrick tightened his arms around David’s chest and kissed the crook of his neck. “I seem to recall a stipulation in your booking that no Christmas decorations grace the threshold to this suite.”

David flicked water in Patrick’s face. “That’s a funny way of saying thank you.”

Patrick let his hands travel down David’s chest to the tops of his thighs. He loved having David in the tub between his legs, back to chest. “Thank you, David,” he purred. “My mom will love it.”

“Good.” David tilted his neck, giving Patrick access to suck a mark on his collarbone.

“You know, you weren’t wrong about these bath bombs. Your skin is so soft.”

“So is yours.” David ran his hand up Patrick’s shin and thigh. “The woman who makes these is at the fair, right?”

“Yup. Rainbow Cosmetics. Her wife is a vendor too, selling the yarn she makes and dyes.”

“That’s amazing. I wish I could find this kind of handmade stuff where I live. I’m surrounded by a sea of major brands in my corner of New York. There’s just something about high quality handmade goods though, you know?”

“You’ll have to stock up at the fair. I can mail you stuff when you run out.” Patrick regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. They hadn’t talked about what would happen after David left now that things had really progressed with them. At least they had in Patrick’s mind. He didn’t expect David to want to date, but he had assumed David would at least want to stay in touch. He couldn’t imagine David blowing into his life and disappearing without a trace two weeks later.

“Okay,” David said softly.

They remained silent as Patrick massaged David’s wet hair.

“Are there any year-round markets here for vendors like this to sell their products?”

Patrick thought for a moment. “I don’t think so. Just a few Christmas fairs and the farmers markets in the warmer months. Otherwise it’s buying directly from each person.”

“Hmm.”

“What are you thinking about?” Patrick kissed David’s neck again. He couldn’t get enough of it.

“Nothing really. Just some random thoughts swirling around.” He dropped his head back on Patrick’s shoulder. “You know, I think Alexis and I visited a sheep farm during our vacation here. I kind of remember a woman showing us something with piles of wool and a wheel or something? It’s fuzzy, but I remember she sent us home with wool and finished yarn. That’s probably where my love for handcrafted things started. Don’t get me wrong, I love designer goods, but sometimes…”

“Sometimes it’s nice to have something someone made with their hands.”

“Exactly.”

“My great-aunt was friends with a sheep farmer in town. The woman passed away a few years ago, but I used to spend a lot of time there. I really loved the sheep when I was a kid. I even spun yarn on the wheel a few times.”

David tucked his fingers under Patrick’s thighs. “I’m not surprised. You’re great with your hands.”

“Am I? That’s good to know.” Patrick let his hands move purposefully toward David’s dick.

Handjobs in a jacuzzi tub with the jets on quickly climbed to Patrick’s top three favorite ways to get off with David Rose.

  
  
# # #  
  


Well aren’t you having a great time in that cute little town  
  
How do you know where I am, Alexis?  
  
I follow you on Instagram. Duh David  
  
I didn’t think you looked at my stuff  
  
Obviously. Plus mom and dad are really annoyed that you’re not coming home  
  
I don’t care  
  
Why? What’s in Canada?  
  
Don’t you remember that vacation we took before dad opened up the second store and things took off?  
  
Oh! The sheep!  
  
Yes! Um I’m here. In Schitt’s Creek  
  
aww David  
  
shut up  
  
It’s sweet when you’re all sappy and sentimental  
  
eat an icicle, Alexis  
  
Couldn’t you cut your trip short though and come for Christmas? The party won’t be the same without you  
  
I can’t. I’m sorry, but I can’  
  
Why?  
  
I’m not ready to leave  
  
Oooh why David  
  
because NYC is stressful and I needed quiet for a couple of weeks? And the Christmas party sounds like torture  
  
Daaaavid did you meet someone? Are you on vacation with someone?!?! OMG  
  
No! I came here by myself. God. Mind your business  
  
Ooooooh who are theyyyyyy  
  
Fuck off  
  
send me a pic  
  
you’re giving me an ulcer and I have to go  
  
[kisseyface emoji] xx  
  
xx  
  


  
  
# # #  
  


“Hi, Heather, do you have everything you need?” Patrick shook her hand as he admired her cheese display.

She held out the sample tray to him. “Yes, this is perfect. I’ve got say, it was fine working with Gwen the past few years, but this went much more smoothly. You and David make a great team. Does he work for the city too?”

“No, he’s actually just visiting for a couple of weeks. He’s actually staying in my extra room. An AirBNB listing.”

Heather’s hand flew to her chest as she laughed. “Rented him a room and put him to work? Impressive.”

Patrick felt his cheeks heat. “Thank you for being here and for your patience as we ironed out the kinks with Gwen’s departure.”

“If you do any more of these, let me know. I’d love to support the town however I can.”

“Yeah? Thanks, Heather.” He shook her hand again.

As he made his way around to greet and thank (and apologize to) all the vendors, he heard similar comments about David from each of them. He knew David had done a lot to help Patrick over the past week, but he hadn’t realized exactly how much. He had to have been reaching out to the vendors from the house before David would pop by the office each day. David must be incredible at his gallery and working with artists. He’d love to see David in action there.

“A steady crowd. This is good,” David said a while later as he slid up beside Patrick while the Jazzagals performed.

“We might actually make some money off this thing. Your idea for the silent auction was brilliant.”

David waved him off. For someone so opinionated and showy with clothes, he could be surprisingly modest. “It’s only a few extra marketing things to help spread the word. No big deal. And the silent auction was a breeze. All the vendors and people around town were very willing to donate products and services.” David bumped his elbow against Patrick’s. “You were right. People just needed to be given a job. I’m sure Jocelyn would love to organize that again next year. ”

“I don’t know what I would’ve done without you, David.” He grabbed David’s elbow and squeezed. More than anything, in that moment, he wanted to kiss David in thanks, but he hadn’t even told Stevie about his thing, or whatever, with David and certainly didn’t need the full town knowing. Because if they did know, they’d be there to help pick up the pieces when David left, and Patrick sure as hell didn’t want the attention. He could wallow in private just fine.

“You would’ve managed,” David said, without looking at Patrick.

Patrick turned to face him. “No, I really wouldn’t. I don’t think you grasp the impact you’ve had… here.” _On me_. “You saved this event. _You_. You’ve done so much to build relationships with these people. They all told me they want to come back throughout the year to do other fairs and many even said they’re willing to help bring back the larger festival.”

David turned slightly to face Patrick, but it was clear he was uncomfortable with all the sincerity. Patrick pressed on.

“Because of what you’ve done, we might be able to actually do some things around here. God knows this town needed someone like you to bust, uh, us out of our rut.”

David’s eyes met his and a small smile played at his lips. “Well. I’m glad the _town_ is out of its rut.”

“Me too.” Patrick let his fingers brush against David’s as the singers finished _Deck the Halls_.

David turned his attention back to the room. “Oh! There’s someone here to talk to you. Be right back.” David hustled over to a young woman in a bulky sweater and baggy jeans. Patrick watched as David greeted her warmly and held out his hand to shake. He now had a new smile to add to his mental inventory of David’s smile: the customer service friendly smile. Patrick was relieved to not be on the receiving end of those. He far preferred David’s authentic ones, even when they were more subdued.

“Patrick, I’d like to introduce you to Beth. She’s a reporter with the Elm Counties Monthly, and she’s doing a story on the fair.”

Patrick probably looked a little bewildered, but he hoped he covered it quickly. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“David said Schitt’s Creek is on the cusp of some change and growth, and he said you’d be the guy to talk to.”

That man. “Shall we grab a couple of chairs and chat?” Patrick tossed a grateful smile to David and made a mental note to show David his thanks back at the house later.

As he and Beth talked about the early plans for the new commercial space and wanting to grow the fair back into the full festival from years ago, his attention kept wandering over his shoulder to David. David and Ronnie laughing as she clapped him on the arm. Jocelyn fawning over David and trying to get him to eat something. David, with strained politeness, as he listened to Ray go on about something.

David fit in Schitt’s Creek, even if his clothes didn’t.

Patrick was in too deep. He knew he liked David, how could he not, but he’d been steadily and thoroughly falling for David. Between David’s kind gestures, the way he teased Patrick, and how he slowly opened up about himself, Patrick was lost. Or maybe he’d finally been found.

What the hell was he going to do when David left after Christmas? Schitt’s Creek had been a part of Patrick’s life for more than thirty years before meeting David, but now he couldn’t imagine town without him.

Beth finished her interview and Patrick gave her his business card and an offer to reach out if she needed anything else. An article in the biggest regional publication could be great for the town. He stayed sitting and watching David after Beth left.

“When did you two start doing the nasty?” Stevie plopped into the chair Beth had vacated a minute before.

“She was a reporter. First time I’ve met her,” he deflected.

“Mmhmm. You know who I’m talking about.”

Patrick folded his arms over his chest. “What makes you think we’re together?”

Stevie’s eyes widened for a moment and her mouth shifted into a _gotcha_ smile that had Patrick shifting uncomfortably in the folding chair. “Because you said _together_. Why would you call it that if you weren’t together,” she said with air quotes and an eye roll.

He glared at her. She glared right back and was a thousand times better at it than him. “Fine! We’re… seeing each other, I guess.” Because what else could he call it when David was days away from going back to New York?

Stevie whistled. “You’re in deep.”

“Can you please stop reading me like I’m a fucking book? Jesus, Stevie. Can’t you let me keep my thoughts to myself for once?”

“It’s not my fault you’re almost as expressive as that doof with your loud eyes and sappy smiles!” She waved her hand in the direction of his face.

“That doof being David?” He felt his mouth turn into said sappy smile.

“Yes, and he’s as bad as you. God. At least I know you two are doing something about it instead of some gross pining bullshit.” She leaned forward. “How good is he? Come on, I want details.”

He swatted her arm. “I’m not kissing and telling, Stevie Budd.”

She slumped back in her chair with a pout. “You’re no fun.”

Patrick’s eyes wandered back to David and David looked over. They shared a smile. “Okay, fine, he’s fucking incredible.”

“Or incredible at fucking?”

“Both. Definitely both.”


	8. Chapter 8

“You were amazing today.” Patrick pressed David against the door as soon as he locked it.

David couldn’t help the shocked giggle that escaped at Patrick’s intensity. “Someone’s feeling frisky.” Patrick’s looks across the town hall had grown increasingly heated throughout the day until David had to escape to the bathroom to catch his breath while Patrick checked in with the vendors about tomorrow. He’s been calm and collected on the drive to the house until that door closed.

Patrick pressed his hips into David as he kissed under David’s jaw close to his ear. “I’m feeling grateful _and_ frisky.”

David let his head fall back against the door and lost himself to the feeling of Patrick exploring with persistent kisses. “Remind me to make you grateful more often.” He didn’t allow himself to dwell on the longer-term tone of that sentence and instead focused on wrapping himself around Patrick. Because Patrick was there now and nothing else mattered for the moment. “How are you going to show me your gratitude?” David nipped at Patrick’s earlobe.

As Patrick slid his hands under David’s sweater, he used the leverage to pull David firmly against him. One of Patrick’s hands tucked into the waistband of David’s jeans and the charged moment suspended. He didn’t want to breathe for fear of breaking it. Patrick didn’t break eye contact as his fingers inched over to the center of him and slid deeper into his jeans as much as the tight fit would allow. Because David was a tease and absolutely wanted to know what Planner Patrick had in store for them, he widened his stance a little and tilted his hips back and up.

A slow, sexy smile curved Patrick’s lips. “How about you follow me and I’ll show you?” And how could David say no to that?

The room spun in a whirl of kisses and clothes flying (and carefully putting David’s strewn clothes on Patrick’s dresser because he’s not a heathen). By the time Patrick had David pressed into the mattress, his lips were swollen and his dick was hard. The feeling of Patrick’s weight on him and his own hard dick pressing into his hip sent David to a new plane. Every part of his skin burned from Patrick’s touch.

“What do you want?” David panted between frantic kisses.

“You.”

David laughed as Patrick thrust his hips into him while sucking a mark on his collarbone. “You’ve got me.”

Patrick lifted his head and looked at David with such intensity that David went from standing at the cliff of Patrick’s eyes to diving in head-first. “I want inside of you. If you—“

“Fuck. Yes. Now.” David hooked his leg over Patrick’s and ground up into Patrick.

“Okay. Okay.” Patrick licked into David’s mouth.

“Condom? Lube?”

“Yeah. Yup.” Patrick’s wild eyes darted toward his nightstand. He started to reach up, then stopped and kissed David, smiling into it. Being hard and more turned on than he’d been in a _very_ long time and absolutely swooning over Patrick’s adorable enthusiasm was a weird combination, but it worked. Sex with Patrick carried more meaning and was a hell of a lot more fun than most, if not all, of the hollow mechanics of getting off with his past partners.

“I thought you’re showing me gratitude?” David tipped his head back as Patrick kissed along to his other shoulder. He was warmed up and ready for more.

“S’what I’m doing.”

“Then why are you stalling when I could have your cock in me?”

Patrick shot off him and reached toward the dresser in a flash. Patrick was back with a handful of condoms and a mostly full bottle of lube. Holding his bounty up as he straddled David’s waist.

“Do you have the refractory period of a teenager?” He pointedly looked at the condoms.

Patrick followed David’s gaze and laughed. “I wish, but I guess I have the enthusiasm of one.” David laughed as Patrick tossed the condoms and lube on the bed and went back to kissing him. Being the subject of Patrick’s sole focus in general was incredible, but during sex? Ecstasy.

“Enthusiasm is important.” David couldn’t keep his hands off Patrick. Fingers skimmed across his thighs and up his stomach and down his arms. Anywhere and everywhere. It wasn’t enough.

“Can I prep you?” With intention, Patrick traced a fingertip down the crease at the top of David’s thigh. David felt that touch over his entire body.

“You sure?” David’s hand slid to his dick and he gave it a slow stroke.

Patrick tugged his bottom lip into his mouth, and his eyes moved up and down, tracking the movement of David’s hand. “So fucking sure.”

David reached over with his free hand to grab the bottle of lube and hand it to Patrick. They shifted on the bed so Patrick knelt between David’s legs.

“Keep touching yourself. It’s so hot.” Patrick dropped lube on his finger and traced his fingertip around David’s hole. He didn’t want to come yet, so David kept his strokes slow and light and focused on the feeling of Patrick pressing a finger in. Patrick worked him strong and insistent as he worked up to two fingers then three, leaving David writhing and seeking more.

“I’m ready. Please.” David tugged at Patrick’s arms.

“Okay. I’ve got you.” He didn’t let David pull him up, but instead, licked the precome from David’s cock and took him in his mouth and pressed three fingers back into David.

“Fuck!” He lost himself to the expert way Patrick worked his body. But all too soon, he pulled off and out. David blinked his eyes open and saw Patrick slide a condom over his hard cock followed by a palmful of lube.

“How do you want me?”

David answered by bending his knees. Patrick grinned as he shuffled forward and lined himself up with David’s hole. David had been penetrated by a lot of people with real and fake dicks in his life. He’d done it sober, drunk, and high. He’d done it because he felt compelled, because he was turned on, because he wanted something, because he wanted to get out of something, because he wanted to feel wanted. David’s sexual history was basically a mix-and-match of those scenarios.

But never, _never_ , had David simply wanted someone like that. Just wanted them. Wanted to make them feel good and feel good with them. Wanted to moan and laugh and sweat and cuddle. Fuck, the cuddling. He almost couldn’t wait to get through the orgasm so they could cuddle. Almost. “I want you. Please.” David’s voice came out more raw than he’d intended.

Patrick immediately lowered himself to kiss David’s breath away as he slowly pressed in. All David could do was wrap his arms around Patrick and hold on through the sensations and emotions coursing through him. He held on as Patrick stilled and let David adjust. He even managed to hold on when Patrick began pumping into him with smooth, sure movements. David was burning up from the inside out.

He lifted his hips to meet Patrick’s thrusts, and they kissed until their labored breathing and the slapping of their bodies forced them to hold their heads against each other’s necks. “So good. Fuck!” David scratched his nails up Patrick’s back causing him to arch into the touch.

“David, David.”Sweat beaded on Patrick’s forehead. “Incredible.” He thrust harder. “Close. Gettin’ close.”

David began stroking himself so he could come first. He wanted Patrick to feel that clench and feel the overstimulation while Patrick finished inside him. Patrick wrapped his hand around David’s and that was it. The orgasm crashed into him and he came over both of their fists.

“Fuck. So hot.” Patrick groaned. He sat up and started to pull out, so David hooked his legs tighter around Patrick to keep him there.

“Keep going. I fucking love it.” He arched his hips up and fucked himself on Patrick’s cock.

“Yeah? Fuck. _David_.” Patrick looked at David with wild eyes, like he couldn’t believe David. Couldn’t believe what David was offering. Patrick sat back on his heels and wrapped his hands around David’s thighs, pulling him onto Patrick’s.

“Yes!” David yelled at the new angle. “You’re so deep.”

Patrick’s eyes flashed. “Do that again.”

“What?” David managed.

“Yell,” Patrick breathed. “There’s no one around. I like you loud.”

David grinned. “I like you bossy.” He could yell. Easy. “Come on, fuck me!” He didn’t know where to look. Come glistened on the back of Patrick’s hand against his thigh. The muscles in his arms flexing as he held David at that angle. The way Patrick’s head tilted back and eyes fluttered closed as he lost himself to the pleasure. Of all the art David had enjoyed throughout his life, nothing was more beautiful than Patrick in that moment. “Harder!”

Patrick grinned as he pumped into David. “You feel so fucking good.”

“Your cock feels so fucking good. Come for me, Patrick.”

Patrick’s body jerked and lost his rhythm, and David felt him coming. “David, f-fuuuuck.” He clenched as he could manage until Patrick pulled out and dropped onto David, panting.

David wrapped his arms around Patrick and kissed the top of his head while Patrick caught his breath. “You confirmed my suspicion.”

Patrick lifted his head and looked at David with bright eyes and a cheeky smile. “What suspicion?”

David rubbed his hand on Patrick’s back. He wasn’t normally a cuddler, but it wasn’t a normal situation. “Two suspicions, actually. One, that your general mouthiness translates to the bedroom, and two, you’re incredible at that.”

Patrick laughed, and it was a rich and hearty sound. “Gotta say, David, I’ve never been mouthy during sex before. I guess you bring out the best in me. Hearing you yell? It’s like that sound went right to my dick, and I couldn’t help it.”

“Mm, I liked it. Has me wondering all sorts of things about what you like or may not even know you like.”

Patrick groaned. “Give me a bit to recover before you turn me on again. I should take care of this though. I’ll get you a towel.”

“Such a gentleman.” David gave Patrick a slow, sweet kiss. He wanted Patrick to know how much he appreciated their comfort with each other.

A few minutes later, they were both cleaned up. David sat up to get dressed and go back to his own room, he guessed. It was weird. Not really a one-night stand though he had his own room? They hadn’t spent the night together yet, but after doing that, _experiencing_ that, he wanted to feel Patrick’s arms around him as he fell asleep.

“Will you stay?”

David smiled at Patrick. “I’d like that.” It would hurt later, but that was his future problem. For now, he’d settle into the warmth of Patrick’s cuddles after a successful first day of the fair and a thorough fucking. And maybe, just for a second, he’d let himself imagine that was his real life and he’d get that with Patrick every day.

  
  
# # #  
  


Patrick rolled toward the warmth and burrowed further under the covers. So warm. And soft. And hairy? Patrick squinted one eye open and saw wavy, dark hair spread across the white pillowcase. David. Patrick tightened his arm around David’s waist and nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

“Mmf early,” David grumbled.

“You’re warm and naked.” Patrick felt David’s stubble shift against his cheek as David smiled.

“Y’too. Early though.”

“I’ve got to get ready to head back to the fair.” He kissed David’s chest because he could. “Stay here and sleep.”

“No, gonna help.” David rolled onto his back and pulled Patrick tight against him.

“I want to stay here.”

“Me too.” David kissed the top of Patrick’s head.

The emotions that had been swirling around Patrick’s mind as he fell asleep holding David came rushing back. Sex with David had been… revolutionary. He was used to sex being fine enough, but with David? Now he knew what he could have and he could never settle for anything less. It wasn’t just getting off or how turned on he’d been, it was how he’d felt during it. Like David’s enjoyment was the most important thing and not because of guilt or fear David wasn’t having fun, but because seeing David enjoy it turned Patrick on more than anything. And the tenderness. Something about David’s walls crumbling away left Patrick feeling like the most powerful person in the world. He wanted more time with David. He wanted more mornings of waking up together and falling asleep in each other’s arms after hot and tender sex. He wanted it all.

“Last night was amazing,” Patrick said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“It really was.” They held each other in silence for several minutes.

Patrick kissed David’s neck and pulled away. “I should get in the shower so I can get the town hall unlocked for the vendors.”

“So responsible,” David said and groaned. “I’ll make you tea and a breakfast to take with you. I’ll head over to the fair after a while.” Patrick could get used to that a little too easily.

“You don’t need to.”

David’s toothy smile lit Patrick up. “I want to.”

Patrick ran his hands through David’s hair before he got it all styled up. “Okay.”

Reluctantly, he pulled himself out of bed. He got ready as fast as he could to get back to David. He practically skipped toward the kitchen at the smell of the coffee maker working. “Smells delicious,” he said as David came into view. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed David leaning back against the counter with his shoulders hunched, staring at his phone, mouth hanging open.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He rushed over and cupped David’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

David slowly looked up at Patrick. “No. I’m not.”

Patrick slid his other hand around David’s neck as he stepped in closer. He wasn’t sure if he should act so familiar while David was distressed, but everything in him told him to offer comfort. “What happened?”

David, slack jawed, looked down at his phone again. “My parents. My sister.”

Patrick’s stomach dropped to his feet. “Are they okay?” he asked in a tight voice.

“They- they’re.” David looked up at Patrick with pleading eyes. “They’re _here._ ”

Patrick blinked at him. “Here.”

“Here!” David grew more animated. “In Canada!” His arm went up to gesture his dismay, and Patrick took a step back to get out of the line of fire. “In fucking _Toronto_.”

“Why are your parents here? Aren’t they hosting a Christmas party tonight?”

“That’s what I fucking thought!” David moved beyond Patrick and began pacing.

Okay, so no one was dead or injured. Patrick had seen some of David’s theatrics, but that was something else. He bit back a grin. “Are they here to spend Christmas with you?”

David whirled around on him. “Yes! Can you fucking believe the _audacity_?” David made that word sound like a curse.

“Aww.” That was clearly the wrong thing to say.

David’s eyes narrowed into harsh slits. “Did you just _aww_ at me?”

“Um, maybe?”

“This is not cute. It is definitely not sweet. They’re here to fuck everything up. Why couldn’t they let me have this one Christmas? It was going to be so nice and quiet and with you and—“ His eyes went wide as saucers as he stopped talking abruptly.

Patrick surged forward and wrapped David in his arms. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. Learning you’re here probably brought back some happy memories for them of that vacation. Are they coming to Schitt’s Creek or are you going to Toronto?”

“I’m not going fucking anywhere.”

“When will they be here?”

David stepped back and closed his eyes as he turned his face toward the ceiling and shook out his arms and wiggled his body. “My sister texted before their red-eye took off last night. She said they land after eight and have to get a car. They don’t even have a place to stay! Fuck. Fuck!” He stepped back into Patrick’s arms and dropped his forehead against Patrick’s shoulder and loosely wrapped his arms around Patrick’s waist. “What am I going to do?”

Patrick chuckled and rubbed David’s arms. “You’re going to text your sister back and let her know you got her message, then you’re going to take a nice, long bath with a bath bomb. Then you’re going to contact Stevie and see if she has any vacancies, or see if one of the hotels in Elmdale does. Then—“ he lifted David’s face and kissed him “—you’re going to visit with your family and show them around Schitt’s Creek. Bring them by the fair. Treat them to moderately edible food at Café Tropical. Then you’ll come back here and I’m going to make you feel very good because I know you’ll have a stressful day.”

David’s mouth twitched. “How good?”

“So good you’ll forget your name.” He kissed David again. “But don’t worry, you’ll remember my name so you can scream it. My parents arrive tomorrow so we have to make the most of not having to be quiet.”

“Okay, fine. But I will be grumpy.”

“I can work with grumpy.”

  
  
# # #  
  


Hi Stevie, it’s David. Um, Patrick’s AirBNB guy  
  
Hi Patrick’s AirBNB guy  
  
Patrick gave me your number. Any chance you have two rooms available for a couple of days?  
  
aww you two fighting?  
  
No. And are you this rude to all of your customers?  
  
Are you a customer?  
  
I’m fucking trying to be!  
  
Too easy. Yeah, I’ve got room. Why?  
  
my parents and sister decided to surprise me for Christmas  
  
holy shit  
  
yeah  
  
gonna do a big Christmas dinner with Patrick’s parents?  
  
absolutely not!  
  
if the Brewers are anything like Patrick, they’re going to want the more the merrier  
  
what are you doing for Christmas?  
  
drinking wine  
  
mmhmm  
  
what  
  
Nothing. Can you save your two nicest rooms? My parents are, um, particular  
  
David, I run a roadside motel. There are no nicer rooms.  
  
ugh fine  
  
you’re welcome  
  
thank you  
  


David drove over to the fair to kill a couple of hours before his family arrived. Pacing around Patrick’s wouldn’t help his anxiety, but at least having Patrick in his line of sight might help a bit.

When he walked into the town hall, he smiled. The place was bustling. Some of the vendors even had lines of people and a local school choir filled the room with beautiful sound.

“David!” Jocelyn rushed over and squeezed his arm. “The silent auction is doing so well. Ronnie’s contracting services has a bid over a thousand dollars!”

David felt some of the tension leave him. “That’s wonderful. I’m glad that’s working out.”

“All because of you, David. I’m so glad you decided to visit our little town.” Her smile was wide enough to almost be unnerving. Maybe more than almost. “You’ve made quite a difference here.” Her gaze slid away and he followed to Patrick.

David cleared his throat. “It’s a, um, special place.”

“When do you leave?”

He couldn’t help the chill creeping up his spine like Jocelyn had tossed a bucket of cold water on him. “Tuesday.” Four days. At least three of them taken up with family.

Jocelyn’s shoulder’s dropped and expression softened. It nearly broke him. “Well, I hope you come back to visit. It’s been nice having you as part of the community. We could really use someone like you to bring some pizazz into this place.”

The community. He’d never really been a part of a community before. A network or a scene, sure, but not a community. “Thanks, Jocelyn.”

She gave him one more smile then wandered off to Roland.

David decided to distract himself by visiting the vendors and checking in. It wasn’t his event, by any means, but it was nice to feel competent at something.

“David! Here. I saved one of the dill havarti’s for you.” Heather smiled at him.

“You are a saint. Thank you for ou- my dinner.” Heather’s smile ticked up a few notches as her eyebrow raised. Guess he wasn’t as smooth as he thought.

“You’re welcome. Share that with Patrick, won’t you?”

He shook his head and smiled. “I will.”

“I wish we had things like this more often. It’s nice to see the community come together and to see what everyone else is selling.”

“Mm.” David took in the surroundings. It would be great to see something like this more permanent. “Is seems like it would be heavy in December and the warm months. Is it dry in between?”

She sighed. “It is. Fall and winter can be rough. I do okay because I can sell my cheese to restaurants, but a lot of these other creators have such dry spells between farmer’s markets and Christmas markets, they can’t afford to quit their day jobs or more time creating.”

“That’s rough.” David sketched sometimes, but had never taken a craft that seriously. Though, he’d worked with enough struggling artists to know the pain of not having enough time for one’s art because of the demands of daily life and bills. “I hope the community plans more events like this.”

Heather’s eyes sparkled. “Yes, the _community_. If only the community had someone like you around to make it happen.”

David rolled his eyes, but was secretly charmed at her faith in him. “I’d better check in with a few more folks and finish my Christmas shopping. But first, more cheese.” David bought a few things so he could make a nice cheeseboard for Patrick’s parents. Not that he needed to impress Patrick’s parents, but he wanted to. Really fucking wanted to. That part of him that pretended he actually lived in Schitt’s Creek and was maybe sort of seeing a guy _definitely_ wanted to impress his parents.

“Looks like you’ve been busy,” Patrick said a short while later. He started to lean in but stopped and squeezed David’s arm. “Your family going to be here soon?”

“Don’t remind me.” He pouted and stomped his feet. The bags hanging off his wrists rustled with the movement.

“Hey, you’ll be fine. What are your plans? Do you want to bring them to my place? I can cook dinner or make myself scarce and hang at Stevie’s.”

“No! God, no. I’m not letting my feral family anywhere near your house. I’ll stick to the cafe plan.”

“Okay. I’ll do some cleaning while you’re gone.”

David looked around to make sure no one was listening. He leaned a little and lowered his voice. “I can start sleeping in the guest room tonight if you want to clean the master. Or—“

“Or you can sleep with me?” Patrick blinked his owlish eyes up at David.

“Yeah, or that.” He slid a smile to the side of his mouth. “I’ll pack my stuff up and move it over when I get back.”

“Sounds good. Did you get them rooms with Stevie?”

David groaned. “Yes, but my parents are going to freak. A Marriott is their version of slumming it.”

Patrick grimaced. “This’ll be interesting.”

“Their fault for being so rash.”

“Would we call that rash? Or spontaneously thoughtful.”

David shook his head and glared at Patrick, but there was no heat behind it. “I’d better go get this cheese back to your fridge and head over to await the overdressed executioners.”

“Good luck.”

“Thanks.” David reluctantly left Patrick, the fair, and all the happy people milling around.

  


Nearly an hour later, he sat on the couch on the questionable couch in Stevie’s office. “Am I going to get bed bugs from this?” He flared his nostrils as he looked down at the stained cushion next to him.

“You probably already have them.”

He jumped up and frantically brushed at his jeans. Stevie’s laughter broke him out of his panic.

“You are way too easy to fuck with.”

“No one’s ever treated as an Olympic Sport quite like you,” he snapped as he sat back on the couch.

“Not even Patrick?” She looked away from her ancient computer monitor and at David.

He huffed. “I am not talking about Patrick with you.”

Stevie shrugged. “Not sure why you won’t.”

“Um, because I barely know you and you’re his friend.”

“You know as much as you need to about me.”

David folded his hands across his chest. The weird thing was she’s right. Stevie was almost like a part of his psyche brought to life. It was terrifying and also kind of great. “Still not talking to you about him.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll get the goods from him.”

“What goods!”

She didn’t deign to look his way. Such a pain in the ass.

David’s phone buzzed and his sister’s name popped up.

ew David! What is with that town sign? Was that here when we were kids?  
  
I don’t remember. You’re almost here?  
  
Obviously. I didn’t Google the sign  
  
ugh whatever. I’m at the motel in the office  
  
Oooh David!! [pray emoji] [two pink hearts emoji] [kissyface emoji]  
  


“They’re almost here. I don’t even know how to prepare you for them.”

“Are they like you?”

David snorted. “Worse. My dad is a CEO type. My mom is an actress who thinks she’s far more famous than she is. My sister. Well, she’s like an Instagram influencer and woo girl in one.”

“Fucking yikes.” Stevie grimaced.

“Yup,” he said, popping on the P. “They’re going to complain about everything. Towels, amenities, the mattress, room service. It’s a good thing you’re an asshole otherwise they’d eat you alive.”

Stevie beamed at him. “Aww, that’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

A horn sounded from the parking lot. David pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s them.”

“Uh, why are they honking?”

“Probably expecting someone to come collect their bags or greet them.”

“…it’s a motel.”

“I know! I know. Be right back.” David zipped his coat back up and took a steadying breath before walking out to his doom.

He spotted his dad in the driver’s seat of a large, black SUV. His dad rolled down the window.

“David, son. It’s good to see you.”

“Mm. Yes. Why are you sitting in the car?”

“Waiting for someone to come get our bags. I’d prefer to be checked in here so we don’t have to go in the cold twice.”

“David! It’s freezing!”

“Obviously, Mom. It’s Ontario in winter. This is a motel. No one’s coming to check you in or get your bags. You all better drastically lower your expectations immediately.”

“Ew. This place looks like a horror movie set,” Alexis said as she carefully stepped out of the backseat in heels. Somehow she managed to make it to him without slipping. He gasped when she pulled him into a hug. “Merry Christmas, David.”

“Um, you too, Alexis.” He couldn’t remember the last time they’d hugged.

His dad slowly walked over with his mom teetering in her platform shoes. At least she’d brought a long coat, but the fur hat was a bit much.

“Oh, David, look at you. In fine fettle, you are.” David accepted the half hug from his mom and a handshake from his dad.

“Let’s get you checked in.” David held the office door open to them. “Stevie, these are my parents, Johnny and Moira Rose, and my sister, Alexis. This is Stevie. She runs the motel so please be nice to her.”

“Son, of course we’ll be nice—“

“Aww, David, look at you making friends—“

“Susie, is there a sauna on the property?”

“Okay!” David snapped to cut off their simultaneous talking. “Dad, check in. Stevie, can I get the keys.”

Stevie smirked as she handed him two keys. He thanked her, then led his mom and sister to their rooms. He ignored the initial onslaught of his mom’s complaining to start carrying their luggage in. His dad joined him for the last load.

“I think I’m going to convince your mother to rest for a while. Shall we meet for dinner later? We passed a cafe on the way in.”

“Mm. Yup. Seven?”

“Good. That’s good.” His dad lifted the rolling suitcase. “David, it really is good to see you son.”

David swallowed. “Um, you too. I’ll just take this to Alexis.” His dad clapped his shoulder and smiled.

“Aww, thanks, David.” She booped his nose as he sat her suitcase down.

“Mom’s going to take a nap and we’re having dinner at seven.”

Alexis clapped her hands. “That means we’ll get some quality sibling time! What are we doing?”

“Um, we?”

Alexis rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed. She sat down and rummaged through her purse and pulled out some lipstick. “I’m not going to sit in this room all day. I haven’t seen you in months. What is there to do around here?”

David hadn’t prepared himself for his family _actually_ wanting to see him. “There’s a, uh, fair happening right now. Local people selling things like cheese and skincare and knits.”

“Perfect. Give me a few to freshen up.”

  


A short while later, David returned to the fair with his sister in tow.

“This is so adorable. It reminds me of that fair at Klair’s little sister’s grade school, but obviously that was much nicer.”

“Obviously.” David immediately scanned the crowd for a blue button-up.

“Ooh, David, look at that hottie with a naughty body.”

David followed where she looked and his body flushed. “That’s, um, that’s Patrick.”

Alexis whipped her head to face him. “ _Patrick?_ Who’s Patrick?”

“He’s the guy I’m renting a room from, okay? Settle down.”

The calculated gleam in Alexis’s eyes sent a tremor of fear through him. She turned and marched right over to Patrick.

“Alexis, wait! He’s working!” He caught up to her and tried to stop her before Patrick noticed, but it was too late. Patrick spotted David and his whole face lit up like the tree at Rockefeller Center. When he spotted Alexis, Patrick’s wide smile turned teasing.

“Hi, you must be Patrick.” Alexis held out her hand bent at the wrist like she expected Patrick to kiss it. “I’m Alexis. David’s sister and life coach.”

“Life coach, huh? Are you the one responsible for his amazing wardrobe?”

“She’s my sister, not my stylist, thank you very much.” David tried to glare at Patrick, but he felt his mouth twitching. He spotted the second Alexis noticed it. “My parents are relaxing at the hotel so I’m babysitting until dinner.”

“David!” She swatted his arm. “Rude. Has he been this grumpy all week?” She directed the question to Patrick.

“Oh, worse.”

David’s jaw dropped as Alexis laughed.

“This event is, like, super cute.” She turned slightly to look around.

“We have David to thank for that.”

David shook his head and swiped his thumb across his throat. Too late.

“ _David_ , you _helped_ with this?” Alexis stared at him with wonder.

“A little. I was bored.” He waved a hand in the air.

“He single-handedly saved this event. It’s important for our town and the person who was working on it left town a little over a week ago. David saved the day.”

“Did he,” she breathed. “Isn’t that something.” Alexis let her eyes go wide as she pressed her lips together. She T-rex’d and pawed at his arms. “Look at you getting comfortable in this little town.”

David avoided Patrick’s eyes. “Want to look around and buy something?”

“Obviously. David! Aww look at the sheepie photos over there at that yarn booth. Do you think it’s the same farm we went to?”

“You remember that?”

“Of course I do! The wool was so soft and the sheep were cute. Remember the water we played in?”

Imagining them doing anything close to playing as children was startling, but a memory began taking shape of them skipping rocks into the creek. He smiled to himself. Coming back to Schitt’s Creek was the right choice.

The afternoon ended up being sort of pleasant, actually. Dinner wasn’t even the worst, though his mom had mentioned a couple of times how sad she was to not get to do The Number with him. He was far less tense by the time he got back to Patrick’s. But Patrick made sure any remaining tension left David’s body by the time they fell asleep, sated and happy.


	9. Chapter 9

“I don’t think this counts as a romantic comedy.” Patrick traced his fingers in a figure eight pattern around the nape of David’s neck.

“Excuse you, _Love, Actually_ is absolutely a romantic comedy.”

“David, one guy tried to cheat on his wife! And that guy’s best friend is trying to get with his wife!” He gestured to the TV.

“I will not let you sully the Christmas vibes of this movie with your bad attitude.”

Patrick nibbled at David’s earlobe. “I don’t have a bad attitude.”

David hummed. “I’m not convinced.”

“I thought I had a pretty good attitude last night.” Patrick shifted on the couch and David guessed he was still feeling it after David fingered him until he screamed.

“Mm, I can’t disagree with that. Think we can sneak in another quickie before your parents get here?” David waggled his eyebrows.

“I think we can make that happen.” Patrick crawled onto David’s lap and bent down to kiss him. Gravel crunched outside. “Or not.” Patrick rested his forehead against David’s.

“It’s exciting. You get to see your parents.”

Patrick sighed. “I know. I’m happy to see them, but—“

David cut him off with a kiss before Patrick voiced the words he wasn’t ready to hear. “I know. Get out there and help your parents. I’ll get water going. Or coffee?”

Patrick gave him another kiss. “Dad likes coffee and mom likes tea.”

“On it.” David slapped Patrick’s ass before pushing him off his lap.

“Okay, _that’s_ something you’re definitely doing again later.”

David grinned. “You’re full of surprises, Patrick Brewer.”

“So are you, David Rose.”

David walked to the kitchen and filled the kettle and coffee pot as he willed his nerves to settle. Meeting Patrick’s parents didn’t mean anything. He was just a paying guest in Patrick’s home who happened to be there over Christmas. His parents had no idea that David had been defiling their son pretty regularly for days.

The door opened. “And then the deer ran off. Good thing your father has good reflexes.”

“Glad you two made it okay.”

“Me too, sweetheart. Wow, the decorations look amazing. Oh! The glass tree.” Her voice grew wobbly.

“David picked up some Hershey’s for it.” David could hear the smile in Patrick’s voice.

“Is he here? We’d like to meet your first AirBNB guest. So exciting!”

“I want to talk to you about how that works. We might start renting out your room,” a deep voice said.

“Clint, we will do no such thing!”

David smiled to himself as he poured two mugs of hot water and two mugs of coffee.

“Mom, Dad, this is David Rose. David, these are my parents Marcy and Clint.”

David sucked in a deep breath and put his most winning smile on his face before turning around. “Mr. and Mrs. Brewer, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He shook their hands. “Your son is an amazing AirBNB host. Very accommodating.” He ignored Patrick’s cough. “The space is so comfortable. I think he’ll do quite well.” David tucked his lips between his teeth to stop the rambling.

Mrs. Brewer beamed at him. “I’m so happy to hear that. I can’t wait to see the work you’ve done, sweetie. Can we get a tour?”

David picked up one of the water mugs and coffee mugs and placed them in front of Patrick’s parents, then Patrick’s tea basket. “In case you want a drink for the road.” He handed Patrick the other water as he turned back around to doctor up his own coffee.

“That’s so nice. Thank you, David,” She said. He turned his head to smile at her and caught her waggling her eyebrows at Patrick.

“Let’s get you two settled into your room and I’ll give you the grand tour.”

Once the Brewers disappeared down the hallway, David let out a long breath and leaned back against the counter as he clutched the warm mug.

A few minutes later they came back to the dining area.

“David, we can’t take the master suite. We’d be perfectly happy in the guest room,” Mrs. Brewer said.

David shook his head. “Please. It’s far more space than I need. Anyway, I promised Patrick I’d test out the guest room and give him some ideas on how to fix it up for his second listing.” He smiled into his mug at Patrick’s arched eyebrow.

“If you’re sure. That’s so nice of you.”

“Son, I hope you’ll give David a refund for these nights.”

Patrick’s cheeks turned red. “Dad, I’ve got it.”

Mr. Brewer raised his hands. “Okay.”

Mrs. Brewer clucked at her husband. “The decorations in the room are beautiful. And the welcome basket was a beautiful touch. Thank you, sweetheart.”

Patrick’s smile did that turned down thing he did when he seemed especially pleased about something. “That was all David.”

Her mouth formed an O-shape. “David, thank you so much.” She sat her mug on the kitchen island and strode over, pulling David into a warm hug. It took him a second to realize what was happening and reciprocate, but when he did, it was so _nice_. A real, warm, soft hug. Not the side hugs or arm pats or hugs with chests not touching like his parents did. That was a real mom hug.

“You’re welcome,” he whispered. He caught Patrick’s eye over her shoulder and the pure joy radiating from Patrick nearly made David’s knees buckle.

Mrs. Brewer pulled back and patted David’s cheek, then turned back to her men. “I believe we were promised a tour, Patty.”

David retreated to his new room while Patrick spent time with his parents. He knew his own parents wouldn’t be up and ready for the day yet. They all usually had trouble sleeping the first night of traveling, and the motel mattresses couldn’t be very comfortable.

“Hey, hungry for lunch? My mom wants to whip something up.” Patrick leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest and his forearms on full display. Far too tantalizing while being fully clothed in Levi’s and a forest green button-up.

David turned his book upside down on his lap. “I’ll fix something later. I don’t want to interrupt family time.”

“I’d like you to join us, if you want to. But I was also specifically sent here by my mom to ask.” Patrick took a couple steps into the room and rapped his knuckles on top of the bare, pine dresser. “She loved the decorations in the bedroom.”

“Good.” David twisted his smile to the side.

“When did you put the basket together?”

David shrugged. “Part of my shopping yesterday. I really appreciated having a welcome basket and thought they might too. It’s criminal not to have bath bombs for that tub.”

“Come on. Eat lunch with us.”

David reminded himself it didn’t mean anything. He was a houseguest being treated with Brewer hospitality. “Yeah. Yup. Okay.”

Patrick turned and looked out the doorway, then turned and rushed over to David, planting a kiss on him. David intended to push him away. He totally intended to, but ignoring Patrick’s lips was even more criminal than no bath bombs.

“Don’t get cocky, you. Your parents are right out there!” David whispered against Patrick’s ear as he kissed David’s jaw.

“I’m an adult. You’re an adult. We’re in my house.”

“Still feels like we’re sneaking around.”

“Want to sneak around later? This room is the furthest from the master. I’ll come and visit later.” He slapped David on the ass.

“Menace,” David hissed. He gave himself a minute to calm down before joining the Brewers.

Mrs. Brewer made delicious grilled cheese sandwiches with some of the cheese David bought for them. He had a mouth full of cheese when she pounced. “You’ll join us for Christmas dinner, won’t you, David?”

“Marcy is an amazing cook,” Mr. Brewer added.

David held up the slide of sandwich he’d taken a bite of. “I can tell. This is amazing. Um, but, my family is in town, actually, so I think we’re going to get Chinese in Elmdale or something.” He’d already checked Yelp for decent restaurants in the area open on Christmas.

Mrs. Brewer lit up. “Your family is here? David, you have to bring them to Christmas dinner. I don’t know how to cook for fewer than ten at the holidays.”

“It’s true. We always have leftovers for days,” Mr. Brewer said.

Patrick pressed his foot into David’s under the table.

“Oh, I don’t know. I wouldn’t want to crash you Christmas.” David looked between the Brewers. So earnest, the three of them. They’d make one hell of a superhero squad. Using their earnestness to convince people to accept their kind gestures.

“It’s too quiet just the three of us.”

David couldn’t help his laugh. “I don’t think you know what you’re asking. My family is _very_ loud. My mom’s an actress and her voice, um, projects.”

“Ooh! What kind of actress?”

David glanced at Patrick. Of course Patrick wasn’t helping at all, but sitting there watching David squirm. He looked back at Mrs. Brewer. “She’s most known for being on _Sunrise Bay_ years ago.” David took a drink of water.

She gasped. “That’s my favorite soap opera! Well, it used to be.” She frowned. “I stopped watching after they killed off Vivien Blake. She was the best part about that show.”

David choked on his water. He couldn’t catch air, and Patrick pounded on his back.

“You okay?”

David nodded and got his coughing under control. Now he had no choice. He had to say yes. “Um, my mom is Moira Rose. She played Vivien Blake.”

Mrs. Brewer gasped and clutched her chest and gripped the table. “You’re fucking kidding me.”

“Mom!” Patrick barked out a laugh.

“Marcy!”

“I’ll add a dollar to the swear jar when we get home.” She waved a hand. Her attention didn’t leave David. “Your mother is Moira Rose? Wow.” She went all starry eyed. David had seen that same look on Patrick a few times. God, the Brewers were adorable.

David bit his lips together. “I’ll ask them. Thank you for the invitation.”

“Dinner with Vivien Blake. My knitting club won’t believe me.” Mrs. Brewer shook her head as she took a large bite of her sandwich.

“Any chance there’s room for one more?” David looked to Patrick and smiled.

Patrick knocked his foot against David’s again, and David told himself it didn’t mean anything. It certainly didn’t need to feel like a massive win that he was doing okay with Patrick’s parents. He wasn’t on cloud nine over the pleased smile on Patrick’s face.

He was such a liar.

  
  
# # #  
  


Patrick leaned against the wall and watched the chaos unfold around him in his home. His mom and Mrs. Rose sitting with their heads together on the couch. Surely his mom was asking for all the behind the scenes stories about _Sunrise Bay_. His dad and Mr. Rose pointing at the bay window. Probably talking about home improvement or something. David and Alexis bickering at the dining table. It was perfect. So perfect.

“The sweater is something else.” Stevie knocked her elbow into Patrick’s.

“My mom gets a new matching set every year for us.”

“That’s so cute it’s gross. I’m sure David loved them.”

As though he heard his name, he looked up and smiled at Patrick. He memorized it to call back later. David smiling with his eyes, wearing a soft, white sweater. It was the first time he’d seen him in something other than black since he’d arrived.

“He hates them, so obviously I love them even more.”

Stevie took a deep drink of her wine. “You really like him don’t you.”

Patrick could lie. He could deny. He could tell Stevie she’s overthinking things. “I really do.”

“I don’t know whether to apologize or say congratulations.”

“Me neither.” He sighed. “You know, it was his idea to invite you.”

“Ouch, Brewer.” She socked him in the arm.

“I would’ve asked! He beat me to it,” he said, laughing and exaggeratedly massaging his bicep.

“Good thing _he’s_ nice.” Stevie went quiet for a moment, which was never good. “Day after tomorrow?”

Patrick swallowed. “Yeah.”

Stevie clapped him on the back and moved to sit down next to David. He liked seeing them there together. If he squinted hard enough, he could see it like that all the time. His best friend and his- the guy he really liked all together and getting along.

His mom walked up to him and pinched his cheek. She was rosy cheeked and glowing like she’s had a few drinks. “Vivien Blake!” She shook her head and headed into the kitchen. He followed her to help.

David, Stevie and Alexis helped too and they shared a delicious dinner. David seemed to loosen up throughout the evening. Almost like the longer things went on without some sort of incident, he relaxed. He and Stevie teased each other and he and Alexis tried to one-up each other with embarrassing stories.

After dinner and dessert, they all settled with drinks. The parents chatting together at the dining table and the kids in the living room. It was the best Christmas Patrick could remember.

“This is really nice,” David whispered.

Alexis was busy talking to Stevie so Patrick risked a squeeze of David’s hand. “It is.”

“David, darling, we brought something for you.”

“Fuck,” David whispered. “This is going to be so embarrassing.”

Mrs. Rose walked over to her giant bag on the table by the front door. The lights on the Christmas tree sparkling and reflecting off of the silver discs all over her dress.

“You’re going to like this, David. Promise.” Alexis booped David’s nose.

“Why am I getting a gift? Why are we doing this here? Couldn’t we have done this at the motel?” His voice grew steadily higher.

“If it’s bad, at least you have a bedroom to escape to,” Patrick whispered. “I’ll run interference.”

David exhaled. “I don’t know what that means but okay.”

Mrs. Rose handed David a red box with a white bow on it. Mr. Rose walked over and wrapped an arm around his wife’s waist. “We found this and thought you might enjoy it given the circumstances,” Mr. Rose said.

David frowned as he lifted the lid off of the box. “What is it?” He pulled out a framed photo of three kids smiling widely and standing near a few sheep.

“That’s you and Alexis at the sheep farm we visited here. Your mom found the photo and we had it enlarged and framed.”

Patrick looked from the photo to David and saw his eyes glistening. David traced a finger over the edge. David cleared his throat. “Thank you. This is, um, really nice.”

Patrick’s mom walked over. “Which sheep farm? There’s only a couple in the area.” His mom walked behind the couch to peer over their shoulders, then gasped.

“Mom?” Patrick turned and craned his head to look up at her.

A bright laugh bubbled out of her. “Clint, get your butt over here. May I, David?”

Patrick and David both turned on the couch to get a better view of Patrick’s parents.

“Well, I’ll be.” His dad laughed and clapped a hand on Patrick’s shoulder. “That’s you, son.”

“What?” He locked eyes with David. He’d been so focused on looking at a young David he hadn’t looked at the other kids.

“That was the summer you broke your arm. Remember how you kept trying to learn how to skip rocks with your left hand?”

The memory slammed into Patrick and he took the frame from his mom. He remembered a bubbly girl and a quiet boy with pretty eyes and big eyebrows. The boy was terrible at skipping rocks and Patrick kept trying to teach him. “You never figured out how to skip rocks.”

Alexis giggled. “Oh my God! I remember you! Patrick!” She jumped up from her chair and crashed into him with a hug. “You gave me your ice cream cone.”

Patrick laughed and wrapped his arms around her. “Because David wouldn’t.” He looked over at David again when Alexis went to sit back down and saw tears barely holding back at the edges of his eyes. “I remember you.”

“I remember you, too.” David’s eyes bore into him, searching, pleading, wanting.

“I think this calls for more wine!” Patrick’s mom said. Leave it to a Brewer to diffuse tension.

  
  
# # #  
  


“That was a surprise.” Stevie wrapped a scarf around her neck.

“You’re telling me. Jesus.” David shook his head, still unable to process _that_. “Of all the people. I—“

Stevie squeezed his arm. “I know. You’re going to keep in touch, right?”

“Of course. I’ve got your number and your Insta. I’m fully prepared for your drunk texts.”

Stevie leveled a shrewd look at him. “I don’t mean just me.”

David looked down at his hands and spun the ring on his forefinger. “I mean, yeah. I’m sure we’ll keep in touch. Like each other’s Insta posts or something.”

“David.”

He shook his head. “Nope. Not doing this. Just give me a hug and complain about it and drive safe. Merry Christmas.” He pulled her in and squeezed tightly.

“Merry Christmas. I’m glad you came here. I wish you’d stay.”

David choked back a sob. He had barely let himself think that and certainly didn’t expect anyone to say it. “You’re an asshole.”

“So are you.” She pulled back. “Merry Christmas. Does Patrick have those Santa boxers on?” She waggled her eyebrows.

“Okay. We’re done with you.” He opened the front door and scooted her out.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled. “It’s been nice to have another asshole in this town. Even for a little bit.” He watched her until she got into her car and waved her off.

David needed a minute before saying goodbye to his parents. He mouthed _bathroom_ to his sister and ignored her furrowed brows as he bolted to the bathroom he and Patrick had shared for a day. He closed and locked the door behind him and sat on the toilet lid, dropping his head into his hands.

It felt like the last twelve days were him ascending while parasailing. Soaring above clear, turquoise waters, feeling free and happy, not a care in the world. But now, with the ability to check into his flight home looming, he saw someone with a knife hacking at the cord holding him up. He was about to fall any minute.

David flushed the toilet and ran the sink to make it seem like he’d used the bathroom instead of curbed a panic attack. He stared at his toiletries mingled with Patrick’s. Another glimpse of an alternate view of his life where he didn’t own a gallery and apartment in New York. Where he didn’t have a job and a life outside of Schitt’s Creek. Where he and Patrick could be he and Patrick. The photo was like a punch to the sternum and steaming mug of cocoa. Patrick. How many times would the universe throw someone in his path?

David checked for any redness in his eyes and pasted on a pleasant enough smile and rejoined the group.

His parents soon wound down their conversations and made their polite excuses to go. David was beyond impressed by how well-behaved they’d been. Mrs. Brewer’s obsession with _Sunrise Bay_ had definitely helped. It was almost like his family actually wanted to spend Christmas with him. Not almost. They did. He could let himself believe that. They’d canceled their party and hopped on a plane and _rented a car_ to get to David.

“You’re happy.” Alexis didn’t make it sound like an accusation or suspicion. A simple fact.

David let out a shaky breath. “I am. I came here to mope over Sebastien and my shitty job, but I ended up being happy I guess.”

“Ew. Sebastien is the worst.”

David laughed at her pinched face. For all the shit he and Alexis had put each other through, they had each other’s back at the core of it. “He really is, isn’t he?”

“Patrick’s not the worst,” she said softly.

“He’s really not. He’s pretty great.”

“Great at skipping rocks.” She swatted his arm and blinked both of her eyes. “I like this for you.”

“Like what for me? There’s nothing to like. I have a life in New York.”

She lifted a shoulder. “You’re happy here.”

His parents came over then and there was a flurry of half hugs and air kisses as the Brewers said goodbye to the Roses and David said goodbye to his family.

“Thanks for coming,” he said to his parents, surprised to find he meant it.

“I’m sure our sudden canceling of this year’s party will only build anticipation for next year’s.” His mom cupped his cheek. “Come visit in the spring?”

“I will.” He meant that too.

  
  
# # #  
  


“I wouldn’t be surprised if my mom asks for your address so she can send you butter tarts.” Patrick looked at the photo David’s family gave him. His eyes keep wandering back to it last night and all morning. He’d damn near snuck it in his room so he could put it on his nightstand. But when he’d snuck into David’s room last night, he’d found David had beat him to it. It had to mean something. Meeting David as kids and again as adults? It had to be important.

David collected their mugs and walked over to put them in the sink. The house was so quiet now that his parents were gone. “I would never turn down homemade butter tarts. She can have my address.”

“Can I?” Patrick asked without realizing the thought had formed, let alone left his lips.

David stilled at the sink. Shit. He’d gone too far. They hadn’t talked about what would happen after David left. Was there anything to talk about though? Of course there was. He couldn’t let David Rose drive out of his life with a _nice to meet you_ and _please leave a good review_.

“Of course you can. I’m not going to pretend you don’t exist.”

_What are you going to do?_ “Good. Me neither. I…” He couldn’t find the words to say and the words he could find were too scary to say.

David turned and strode over to Patrick, pulling him into a soft kiss. Barely a brush of lips, but it cracked Patrick’s heart open. “Let’s go to bed,” he whispered against Patrick’s lips.

Patrick stood from his chair and pulled David by the hand to his room. They undressed each other quietly as they shared sweet kisses, and David gently pushed Patrick back on the mattress. His heart was flayed open as David took care of him with such tenderness and care. The acts were the same as what they’d already done. Mouths everywhere, touching each other, pressing in fingers, but what had been frenzied and frantic before was now almost delicate.

Patrick writhed and moaned as David’s strong arm flexed with slow, sweet thrusts of three fingers into him. He’d fingered himself and had been fingered by David a couple of times, but he wanted more. He wanted David to be the first person to penetrate him, to have that milestone with David that would cement David as an important person in his life forever.

David stopped licking around Patrick’s nipple and moved up to kiss him, wet and languid.

“David, I want you inside me,” Patrick whispered into his ear as David thrust his fingers into him.

Pulling back and staring down at Patrick with his thick eyebrows angled and wide eyes, David’s hand stilled. “Are you sure?”

Patrick gyrated on David’s fingers with a slow roll of his hips, closing his eyes for a moment to give into the pleasure ricocheting through him. He didn’t want the pleasure to stop. “Absolutely. If you want to.”

David’s lips pinched to one side, deepening his dimples. “Mmhmm. Yes.” He bent down and deepened the kiss as he scissored his fingers in Patrick. The stretch had him seeing stars behind his eyelids.

“So good.” He licked at David’s jaw. “Please. Please, David.”

“Okay, okay,” David panted. He reached over to the nightstand and came back with a condom and lube. David’s eyes were wild and expression rapt as he sat back on his heels and slid the condom on.

Patrick pulled his knees toward his chest and waited. Instead of lining up and pushing in, David rubbed his hands up Patrick’s shins and down the backs of his thighs as he bent forward to kiss each knee. “You’re beautiful,” David said.

Patrick blinked up at him and pushed back the pressure burning behind his eyes. He reached up and pulled David down to him. When David pushed into him, he wanted to feel David in his arms. David lowered himself and welcomed Patrick’s kisses as he pressed against Patrick’s hole. He tried to breathe deeply through his nose as he focused on David’s tongue in his mouth and his dick pushing beyond the rings of muscle.

“Okay?” David asked as he held inside Patrick once fully seated.

Patrick couldn’t manage words, so he nodded and smiled as he dropped his head back on the pillow. “Give me a sec.”

“Take as much time as you need,” David said quietly as he kissed all over Patrick’s neck and jaw.

The stretch felt so damn good, but the heat of David inside of him was even better. Once he felt his body fully relax and he craved more, he hooked his heels around David’s legs. “I’m ready.” He turned his head to capture David’s lips, moaning into his mouth when David pulled back a little and pushed back. “Yes, yes. Yesss.” Patrick hooked his arms under David’s and wrapped them around David’s chest. He wanted— _needed_ —as much skin contact as possible. If he could surround himself with David, he would.

David’s thrusts were slow and sure and steady. The pace made Patrick feel every bit of him as he slid back and forth. It was Heaven. It was better than the best seat at the World Series. It was everything he wanted. He slid his fingers into David’s hair and tightened his grip as he opened his eyes. David angled his head back into the touch, moaning, eyes closed and mouth open. Patrick never wanted to forget the look of David so present, so turned on.

“So tight. Fuck.” David dropped his forehead against Patrick’s chest as his breathing sped up. “Perfect. You feel perfect.”

“You too.” As Patrick grew more comfortable with the sensations, he more actively participated and thrust his hips up to meet David’s. It was transcendent. Their breathing grew more erratic and he couldn’t kiss David, so he panted against his neck. The familiar pull tickled at his spine. “Close. Getting close.”

“Me too.” How David managed to maintain his measured pace, Patrick couldn’t understand, but damn it worked. It was like David knew exactly what Patrick needed and wanted from him, or maybe it was what David needed too.

Patrick would be a fool not to recognize that David was affected by Patrick too. Maybe not as much or in the same way, but Patrick knew their time together meant something to David. That almost made their impending goodbye even harder. It would be easier to dismiss if Patrick knew it was all one-sided, but knowing it would end tomorrow and they’d both be hurting? He wasn’t sure what to do, but that was a problem to worry about tomorrow. For right now, he had David in his arms and he’d make the most of it.

He wrapped his arms more tightly around David and rolled them over. David grunted and smiled up at him.

“Hi,” Patrick bent down and kissed David’s smile. He had to.

“Hi. I keep forgetting about the wrestling.”

“I like that it keeps surprising you.” Patrick reached back to put David back in him. As he slid down David’s cock, they both moaned.

“Fuck.” David dug his fingertips into Patrick’s thighs. “You’re so tight. I’m not going to last with you looking so sexy like that.” He tugged his lower lip into his mouth and Patrick kissed him again. He was really going to miss being able to do that.

“’S my first time,” Patrick panted as he lifted up and slid back down again.

David leaned up on his elbows. “Your what?” He looked terrified and guilty.

Patrick stilled and gripped David’s cheeks, letting his fingers splay on David’s neck. “I haven’t bottomed before. Hey, it’s okay,” he said as he saw David’s expression grow panicked. “I suggested this, remember?”

“It’s okay?”

Patrick huffed out a laugh. “Okay is a pretty big fucking understatement, David.” He lifted himself almost all the way off David and slowly pushed back down, throwing his head back and moaning at the pleasure pulsing through him. “I feel incredible. _You_ feel incredible.”

David dropped back onto the bed and laughed. It was shaky but it counted. “You’re going to kill me.”

“What a way to go,” Patrick said as he bent down and smiled into David’s lips. Patrick increased the pace a little after that, but kept it far closer to tender than wild. David’s hands moved all over Patrick’s body, like he was mapping out his skin. But when David gripped Patrick’s cock and stroked to match Patrick’s thrusts, he lost it. He collapsed forward onto David as he rode out his orgasm and clenched around David’s dick.

“Patrick, Patrick!” David gripped the back of Patrick’s thighs, nails digging lasting marks, and lifted him forward with strength that sent a jolt through Patrick. David took advantage of the extra space to pull out and push back in, one to, three times until his body shook. Feeling David take what he needed to get over the hurdle was the sexiest thing Patrick had ever experienced.

“David. Holy shit.”

David’s arms wrapped tight around Patrick, and he kissed Patrick’s neck, just behind his ear where he liked. “That was incredible.”

Patrick started to feel a bit uncomfortable as the haze cleared so he lifted off of David and collapsed next to him. “Amazing.”

“I’ll take care of this. Get you a towel.” David kissed Patrick gently and rubbed a thumb over his cheek, then climbed off the bed.

Patrick closed his eyes and smiled as the new tender ache in him.

“You look happy.” David gently cleaned the come and lube off Patrick.

“I feel very happy. Cuddle?”

“Definitely.”

Patrick heard the towel swish against the hamper and felt David’s warm body wrap him up. He wasn’t sure how long they laid there, but he felt like he could live in that moment forever.

David kissed his forehead, and he felt his lips break into a smile. “You feeling okay?”

“Achy in the good ways.” Patrick felt the rumble of David’s laugh in his chest where they were pressed together.

“So, that was your first time doing that?”

Patrick blinked through the happy haze to try to be more present for that conversation. “It was.”

“And that was… okay?” David’s voice was soft, hesitant.

Patrick would have to put in a little more work here. He forced himself to pull back a little so he could look at David. “It was more than okay. I promise, David.” As his mind woke up, he realized he probably should have been more forthright with David. “I probably should have told you that first, huh? I wasn’t really thinking about it. I just wanted you, I guess, and that felt right in the moment. I’m sorry.”

David began moving his hand up and down Patrick’s bicep. “No need to apologize. I mean, if I knew it was your first time I might have approached things a bit differently, but you seem fine.”

“Again with the understatements. I’m really glad I did that.” He looked from David’s chin into his eyes. “With you.”

“Yeah?”

Patrick’s heart pounded in his chest. They hadn’t addressed the elephant in the room, but he couldn’t let David leave in the morning without saying _something_. “You’re special, David. These two weeks have been special. More than you know. I-“ He looked back down at the little mole on David’s chin. “I wish things were different and you weren’t leaving tomorrow.” David started to speak but Patrick pressed on. “I know it’s impossible, but I also really want you to know that if things were different and we lived near each other? I’d want to date you. Hell, I _do_ want to date you. But I get it.” Patrick’s voice cracked on the last and David pulled him in for a tight hug.

David frowned slightly for a moment and seemed to consider his words. “Me too. If things were different, I- yeah. Me too. All of it.” David swallowed and squeezed his eyes closed. “These two weeks have been so important to me and I need you to know that.” David opened his mouth like he wanted to say more, but closed it.

They spent the rest of Boxing Day showing each other how they felt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst-related tag is primarily for this chapter <3

David had never felt so cold before. Despite the thermostat being cranked in Patrick’s home and wearing one of his warmest sweaters, the chill emanating from his heart felt like hypothermia. The final touches of packing up his toiletries and sleep clothes were like moving through molasses.

The chill warmed slightly when he and Patrick stood in the kitchen and silently drank their tea and coffee, leaning against the counter, shoulders touching and holding hands between them.

They didn’t talk when Patrick woke him by taking David into his mouth, when they’d showered together or moved around each other as they both got ready for the day. The silence grew and stretched like a balloon about to pop.

David glanced at the microwave clock and noticed Patrick would have normally been at work by now. “Shouldn’t you be at work?” His voice was scratchy from lack of use.

Patrick squeezed his hand. “No meetings or anything so I figured I’d… ”

David knew. He was hurting as much as David about leaving. He hadn’t expected Patrick to open up to him yesterday and say everything David felt., like he’d cracked open his head and heart and read everything he could find. David lifted their clasped hands and kissed the back of Patrick’s. “I’m glad you did.”

Patrick let out a breath. “Me too. All packed?”

“Yup. I, um, do you want a copy of the photo? I can scan it and send it to y—“

Patrick pulled the mugs from their hands and slammed into him with a bruising kiss. David took everything Patrick would give him and gave back everything he could. Tears burned so fucking badly behind his eyes but he wouldn’t let them fall. Not in front of Patrick. Not until he saw Schitt’s Creek fading in his rearview mirror.

“We’re going to stay in touch, right?” Patrick looked up at David with pleading eyes.

David nodded. “If I’m going to keep in touch with Stevie, I guess I will with you too.”

Patrick laughed wetly, eyes shining with his own unshed tears. “I’ll miss you. I know it’s stupid, two weeks, but I will.”

David’s heart shattered into a thousand pieces. “Me too,” he croaked. He needed to go. To get out of there before he never left. “I- I should go.”

Patrick made a strangled whimper sound. “O-okay. Fly safe.”

“I’m not the pilot,” David teased. It sounded forced, but Patrick seemed to appreciate the effort.

“Then _drive_ safe, please.”

“Okay.” He pulled himself out of Patrick’s embrace, which was hands-down the hardest thing he’d ever done. It was harder than all the times he’d helped Alexis out of her crises or coped with his mom’s fits or his dad’s evergreen disappointment in him. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he was walking away from who he could be and what he could have. Which was stupid. It had been two fucking weeks. Two weeks! He’d had the flu last longer than that.

Numbly, he collected his bags and bundled up, taking a final look at the beautiful home they’d decorated together. He was glad he’d snuck photos of it last night. Patrick helped him load his bags into the back of his rental. When there were no excuses left to delay him from driving back to Toronto and returning to his real life, turned to face Patrick. “I guess I’d better hit the road.”

“Guess you’d better.” Patrick hooked his forefinger around David’s as he closed the hatch at the back of the SUV.

“You’ll keep me posted on how it goes with the commercial construction project?”

Patrick’s mouth turned down into that smile. The one that would haunt David’s dreams. “Of course. You’ll let me know what artist you get to fill that slot so I can pretend I know who they are?”

David laughed. “Of course. Thanks, um, for everything.” The most inadequate words he’d ever uttered.

“You too,” Patrick said as he leaned in to press the sweetest kiss to David’s lips. David memorized the shape of Patrick’s lips and how they slotted so perfectly against his own.

David rubbed his hands up and down Patrick’s arms. “If you ever find yourself in New York… ”

Patrick’s eyes glistened. “If you ever find yourself in Schitt’s Creek… ”

David nodded. He looked up at the sky, still nodding. He squeezed his eyes closed for a moment as he pressed his lips together, still nodding. Just had to keep it together a little bit longer. “See you later, Patrick.” Because he couldn’t say goodbye.

“See you later, David.” Patrick followed David as he climbed into the driver’s seat. With a final squeeze to David’s shoulder, he closed David’s door and moved out of the way.

David managed to not crash into anything while keeping Patrick in his rearview mirror as long as possible. He held it together until he reached town. Before he realized what he was doing, he pulled into a spot in front of the cafe. One more shitty coffee and mediocre pastry for the road.

He didn’t expect to enter and actually be _greeted_ by people like they knew him, but he guessed they did.

“Morning, David. Have a good Christmas?” Ronnie greeted from her stool at the counter when he went up to order.

“It was surprisingly nice. You?”

“Good. Low-key how I like it. I heard your family came to town.”

“They did.”

Ronnie humphed.

“Good morning, David! One more coffee?”

David blew out a breath. “Hi, Twyla. Yes, please. And a muffin?”

She smiled sweetly and knowingly at him. “I’ve been practicing and I think I have it this time. You’ll have to let me know next time you come back.”

“I—“ He didn’t have the energy to correct her. “Yeah, okay. Thanks.”

“You know, we made more money this year with the silent auction than we made the last year of the full festival.” Ronnie didn’t look up from her coffee.

“Yeah? That’s great.”

She turned to look at him. “I know we have you to thank for that.”

He waved her off. “Patrick did most of the work. I just threw out a few ideas.” Whatever their history, he wanted Ronnie to appreciate Patrick.

“I know he did a lot, but you made it what it was. Thank you, on behalf of the Schitt’s Creek town council.”

“An official thank you. I’m honored.” His mouth made a valiant attempt to smirk.

Ronnie rolled her eyes at him. “Don’t get used to it.” She took a sip of her coffee. “Patrick is going to be even more insufferable now.”

David wanted to press her, but before he could, Twyla returned with his order.

“Roland mentioned he called in sick today.”

The urge to cry burned in his throat. “Oh?” Twyla’s pitying look nearly did him in. He had to get on the road and away from all the emotions suffocating him. “Okay, well, thank you. It was, um, a pleasure to meet you both. Take care.” David barely heard their goodbyes as he fled to his car.

As he stood at the driver’s side door of his car, he gave a final look to the general store and the offices above it he’d spent a lot of time in. Patrick’s world. David’s world for two amazing weeks. Watching Patrick scribble on the whiteboards, teasing each other from their desks, sneaking into the dark meeting room for blowjobs with an _out to lunch_ note on the front door.

He barely noticed anything else as he drove out of town. He kept his eyes focused on the road and fighting back the tears, but he couldn’t hold back any longer when he passed that fucking atrocious sign.

The tears fell hard and fast. David had to pull over until the worst of the sobs subsided so he didn’t crash on the ice. He screamed and slammed his hands against the steering wheel. He hated being so out of control of his emotions and wanted the crying to run through him so he could move on and piece himself back together.

Once the salty tears dried on his face, he wiped them away and willed himself to focus on getting home. He’d get to the airport and get on the plane and get back to his apartment, and then fall apart. Then he’d wake up tomorrow and go to work and get on with his life.

David pulled back on the road and picked up the coffee to take a drink. It was perfect. Absolutely fucking perfect.

  
  
# # #  
  


“Patrick, open the door. I know you’re in there.”

Patrick groaned at Stevie’s voice outside his front door. “Go away,” he yelled from under the blankets on his couch.

“I’m using my key so you’d better not be naked.” She opened the door seconds later.

“Didn’t give me much time if I was naked,” he muttered.

“Maybe I was looking for a show. Why are you bundled under a pile of blankets? Are you sick?”

Just heartsick. “No. Tired.” He couldn’t admit to Stevie he’d been sleeping on the couch because he couldn’t face his bed yet. The memories and scent of David were too strong.

Stevie stared at him. “Exhausted from the _90 Day Fiancé_ marathon?” She jerked her thumb toward the TV.

“Maybe. It’s an emotional rollercoaster.”

She snorted. “That sounds like something David would say. You’re so far gone. It’s disgusting.”

He ignored her and tucked the blankets around his chin.

“Why’d you call in sick again today? One day I get, but two?”

“You’re not my boss. Why do you care?” He didn’t care how petulant he sounded.

“Because I’m your friend.” Stevie pinched the bridge of her nose, then leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees. “You’re supposed to be the emotionally intelligent person here.” She gestured between them.

“I just needed a couple of days to sit with it and wallow, okay?”

“Did he turn you down or something?” Stevie grimaced a little.

Patrick pulled the blanket down a little to get a better look at her. “Turn me down for what?”

Her eyes narrowed. “I don’t know. Asking him to date long distance or whatever people do when they like each other like you two idiots.”

Patrick pulled the blanket up even further.

“Patrick. _Patrick._ You told him you liked him, right?”

“Basically.”

She threw up her hands. “I am not equipped to mentor you through this shit. What did you tell him?”

“I did tell him I wanted to date him!” He sat up and the blankets pooled around his waist. “I told him if things were different and we lived near each other, I’d want to date him.”

Stevie gaped at him. “You’re a fucking idiot.”

“What!” He’d done the hard thing. He’d told David how he felt even though it had terrified him.

“Patrick, you opened by telling him it couldn’t happen?” Stevie stared at him like he was dumber than a rock, but he couldn’t follow her logic.

“I literally told him I wanted to date him.” Patrick’s voice was rising.

“But you said it by saying it couldn’t happen because you don’t live near each other. What if he wanted to try but you shut it down before he got the courage to tell you?” She spoke softly and that, more than anything, cut through his whirling thoughts.

He played their conversation back in his mind and dropped his face into his hands. “Fuck.”

“Swear jar.”

“Fuck off, Stevie.”

“Patrick Brewer! I am scandalized.”

He leaned back against the couch and stared at the ceiling. “I’m an idiot.”

“Finally, he sees reason.”

“I didn’t give him a chance. I didn’t give _me_ a chance. I just- I just assumed. He’s got a whole life there.”

Stevie moved to sit down next to Patrick and awkwardly patted his knee. He appreciated her effort. “You know how life can seem fine enough because you’re in the middle of it and there’s no reason to shake things up. You’re content, you guess, with your job and everything so you don’t really try to make any changes. But then something like your great-aunt dies and you inherit a house or you hit a wall and leave town for a two-week vacation, and things suddenly feel different? Feel Right.”

Patrick gulped and nodded. “Yes.” Stevie knew that’s exactly what had happened to him. Inheriting the house was exactly what he’d needed to break out of the rut of his old life and he was happier than ever. “You think that’s what’s happening for him?”

Stevie shrugged. “Impossible to know unless you ask him.”

“I hate when you’re right.”

“I quite like it,” she said, smiling smugly.

“Should I call him?”

“You could,” she said slowly.

  
  
# # #  
  


David locked the door behind him and collapsed onto his couch. It was a miracle he’d made it through the last two days of work. Even with Selina’s help and her headway on tracking down a couple of potential artists to fill their vacancy, everything felt like a slog.

He could attribute it all to a broken heart and label it Patrick, but it was more than that. He hadn’t just let his guard down around Patrick, but around Schitt’s Creek. Ronnie and Twyla and Jocelyn and Heather and Stevie. For two weeks, he’d felt a part of something.

In New York, he had _created_ something. He had the life he’d always wanted, and he was on the cusp of solidifying his name in the city’s art scene. It’s exactly what he’d dreamed of in college and every day since, but he didn’t _feel_ like he’d always thought he would.

Once the thrill of exclusive party invites and a plethora of drugs had worn off, he’d begun feeling empty. The thing was, he hadn’t been able to label it as emptiness until he didn’t feel it any longer. Until he’d visited Schitt’s Creek and that feeling went away. Now he understood he’d tried to fill that voice with sex and shitty relationships and clothes for years. The clothes were great, but everything else had left him feeling worse.

Patrick. Patrick treated David like someone of value. Someone important who had worthy things to contribute. The others he’d met in town had treated him the same way. Why couldn’t he find that in New York? Would he ever find that in New York? He’d never come close in the more than decade he’d lived there.

David forced himself to a sitting position and undid his shoes. A buzzing in his pocket startled him. David pulled out his phone and saw Stevie’s name. He wondered how long it would take before seeing her only brought a spark of happiness without the accompanying sharp pain associating her with Patrick.

I think I’m ready for NYE tomorrow [photo of two bottles of champagne]  
  
That for you or you having company?  
  
Just me. You got plans?  
  


David had received a number of party invites, but none of them sounded better than vegging on his couch and crying through a rom-com marathon while wishing he could just magic back and forth from Patrick’s house.

nope  
  
You okay?  
  
Yes?  
  
convincing  
  
How’s he doing?  
  
equally convincing  
  
you could ask him yourself  
  
I will. I’ll reach out. Soon. It’s just hard  
  
I know. FaceTime and get drunk tomorrow night? You can tell me about how New York sucks.  
  
You’re on  
  
What’s your address?  
  
Why? Sending a serial killer to me?  
  
If I’m sober enough, I’ll have something sweet delivered tomorrow you can enjoy while we FaceTime  
  
I’ll send you a short list of appropriate places to select from  
  
of course you will  
  


After he sent Stevie his address, a few pieces of his shattered heart soldered together. He may not be in the same town as Stevie, but knowing they’d still get to continue and build their friendship left him feeling a little warmer for the first time since he’d woke up three days ago. He really could use a real friend in his life. Even if she lived in another country. Maybe that’s what he and Patrick could be. Good friends who fucked a few times and he had massive and unnamable feelings for.

David stood from the couch and walked to the kitchen to make himself some sleepy time tea. His body couldn’t take another sleepless night. As he waited for his kettle to boil, he looked at his kitchen. Stainless appliances and subway tiles. Sparse and clean and modern and cold. He missed the pleasant warmth of Patrick’s kitchen and the man in it. With his tea fixed, he walked to his bedroom and sat on the end of his bed. He should feel at ease in his home, comfortable. He’d decorated it for chrissakes. But he didn’t. He felt like a stranger in his own home, his own life.

How could two weeks have caused such a massive shift in him? He’s taken plenty of vacations out of the city before, and many of them for longer than two weeks. But Schitt’s Creek. That little fucking town with one restaurant and no coffee shop had brought him his best memories as a child and adult. It even brought his family together. Twice.

David looked over at his still packed suitcases. Unpacking would be a good first step to healing and moving on. He sat his mug on his nightstand, then unzipped his suitcases on the floor. He slowly sorted the clothes into piles for varying laundering treatments. As he dug into his second suitcase, his hands hit something hard. His heart leapt into his throat as he unwrapped clothes from around the picture frame.

Tears dotted the glass as he stared at smiling young versions of he, Alexis and Patrick. The Patrick who’d shared ice cream with Alexis and patiently taught David how to throw rocks. The little boy David had to convince to not jump in the deep part of the creek, though Alexis had egged him on, to avoid getting his cast wet. The little boy who’d scoured the creek bed and selected the perfect, smooth rock for David to throw, but David had pocketed it instead when Alexis had distracted Patrick. He wondered if he still had that rock somewhere in his childhood belongings packed up at his parents house.

He’d been such a coward. He’d had so many chances to tell Patrick how he felt, _really_ felt, but he’d chicken out each time. What if he’d been brave and asked Patrick to try dating long distance? Or at least committing to get to still get to know each other instead of some vague _let’s keep in touch_ bullshit. He wasn’t an idiot. He knew the odds they were each other’s person was slim, but he also knew he’d dated a lot of people and no one had ever made anyone feel like Patrick did. How could he let that go so easily? He owed it to himself to try. Even if they realized they weren’t compatible or the distance was too much, wasn’t it worth at least setting up some FaceTime dates and maybe flying out to visit again?

With David’s family money, he knew he was privileged in that he could even toy with the idea of trying something long distance with Patrick since he could afford flying back and forth and leaving the gallery with Selina. Maybe he should actually use that privilege.

David wiped the frame glass off with tissues from his nightstand drawer then walked out to the living room with it. He wanted to see that photo every day and imbue the warm feelings it gave him into the rest of his life. David grabbed the framed piece he bought from the first artist he’d featured in his gallery years ago and removed it from his mantle, replacing it with the gift from his family.

David stood back and wrapped his arms around himself. He smiled at how one simple change warmed his living room. His eyes wandered to a framed photo off to the side of two silhouettes in an embrace. The chill settled back in his spine. David marched over and plucked the gift Sebastien had given him back when he thought he actually mattered to Sebastien off the wall. Had their break-up really just been a few weeks ago? It felt like a lifetime. If only he’d known then that Sebastien abandoning him would lead David to meeting a wonderful man who brought light to his life.

He looked between Sebastien’s photo and the Schitt’s Creek one. Minutes passed, maybe longer, as thoughts flooded his mind.

A list. He needed to make a list.

David strode to the kitchen and dumped Sebastien’s photo into the trash, then went to retrieve his journal from his satchel. He began scribbling.

_**What do I want?**_

_Happiness_

_A sense of purpose_

_Pride in my work_

_To love and be loved_

_Real friends_

_To be part of a community_

_Close with my family_

  


**_What did I want?_**

_Status and prestige_

_Best clothes and impressive home_

_Successful gallery_

_Strong reputation in the art community_

_Great sex_

_To be wanted_

David sat his pen down and studied the two pages. He might as well have labeled the lists _Reasons why Schitt’s Creek is my Future_ and _Reasons why New York is my Past._ It was like looking at a list for Schitt’s Creek and a list for New York. Plain as day in black and white. He’d changed. No, he’d _evolved_.

Tears ran down his face as he picked up his phone to look at flights. He wanted to break in the new year in Patrick’s arms.

  
  
# # #  
  


Patrick inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth as the elevator door opened. He pulled his suitcase with one hand and balanced the drink tray with the other. His hands shook and threatened to topple the coffee and tea all over him when he reached apartment B13. It felt like his future waited on the other side of that door.

Raising his free hand, he knocked and held his breath. He began counting and reached nine before the door opened. Patrick exhaled as soon as he saw David. David in the flesh not David in the few photos he’d taken on his phone or David on the social media accounts Patrick had looked up the past couple of days.

“Patrick?” David’s voice was shrill and his eyebrows jumped all the way up to his hairline. “You’re here?”

“I am. I brought you coffee.” After Patrick’s early morning flight had arrived at seven, he’d killed a little time at a coffee shop by David’s building until it was a little less likely David would be grumpy with the wake-up call. If David hadn’t answered, he had planned to head over to the gallery he’d googled. He handed David one of the drinks on the tray. David didn’t take it though. He kept staring at Patrick like if he blinked, Patrick would disappear. “Can I come in?”

David blinked. “Yeah, yes. Sorry. Yeah. Come in.” He moved to the side and accepted the coffee.

Patrick’s confidence wavered as he wheeled his bag into the unfamiliar space. He’d imagined David’s reaction a hundred ways on the flight, and almost all of them involved David pulling Patrick into his arms and kissing him senseless. But he’d had a day to mentally prepare for it and now he was realizing he’d seriously sprung something on David. Maybe David didn’t like surprises.

“You’re here.” Patrick turned toward David and saw he hadn’t moved. He stood frozen, holding his arm out with the coffee in his hand.

“I am. I-is that okay?” Patrick sat the drink container with his tea and two muffins on the table next to the door. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans and tried to prepare for whatever David was about to say.

“Honestly? It’s a little inconvenient.”

Patrick winced reflexively, but tried to school his features. “I’m really sorry. I should’ve called first. I don’t want to stop you from going to work. It was presumptuous—“

David stepped forward and pressed a finger to Patrick’s lips. He saw a little more life in David’s face and a hint of his teasing smile. “It’s inconvenient because I’m in the middle of packing for my flight.”

“Where are you going?” Patrick’s heart pounded and he moved closer to David.

“Toronto to pick up my rental car so I can drive to Schitt’s Creek. I had this idea that I wanted to spend New Year’s Eve in a jacuzzi tub with this incredible guy I met.”

“I’m not sure Ray’s free tonight, but—“

David cut Patrick off with his lips and his tongue and hands unzipping his coat and yanking off his toque. Home. It felt like home. Or what home could feel like if they gave the thing between them a real shot.

Patrick pulled back to look into David’s beautiful eyes, but kept his arms around David’s waist. “As badly as I want to get you naked, we should talk. I think the not talking is what got us in trouble.”

David kept his arms loosely draped over Patrick’s shoulders. “Smart. Okay. Let’s sit?” He grabbed Patrick’s hand and his coffee and led him over to the couch. Patrick reached for the drink tray before following.

David’s place was exactly what Patrick would have expected. It matched his monochromatic wardrobe with weird art on the walls. Except for the mantle. “You put the photo out.”

“Of course I did.” David tucked his feet underneath him and faced Patrick on the couch. “It’s the most important framed piece I own and it deserves a place of prominence.”

The pounding in Patrick’s heart slowed to a reasonable level. They were okay. Things would be okay. The hardest part was over and now it was simply negotiating details. “I want to date you, David. When I said that before, I should have led with that instead of assuming you wouldn’t consider it because of the distance. I don’t care about the distance. I want to get to know you better.”

The way David wiggled his shoulders as he squeezed his eyes closed and turned his face to the ceiling was adorable. Like he had taken a delicious bite of butter tart and wanted to savor it. “I want that too. I didn’t let myself consider that possibility, but when I got back here, it was so clear how unhappy I am here.”

“You were happy in Schitt’s Creek?” Patrick let himself hope, really hope for the first time.

“Very happy. For so many reasons, but especially you.” David tucked a smile to one side of his mouth as he grabbed Patrick’s hand. “How long are you in town?”

“My return flight is scheduled for the day after tomorrow. I didn’t want to stay for too long if we, uh, weren’t on the same page, but didn’t want to leave too fast if we were.”

David took a drink of his coffee and nodded absently. “Would you like to stay with me?”

Patrick’s wide smile tugged at his eyes. “I’d like that.”

David’s expression turned thoughtful. “How does this sound? We spend the next two days together and getting to know each other. Like really getting to know each other. I know we have been, but this time with us, um, actually dating in mind, you know? And then we check in and see if we’re still on the same page.” He took a steadying breath. “And if we are, then I talk to my assistant and see if she can cover things for a bit while I visit Schitt’s Creek again and see what happens.” David shifted his jaw to the side and pulled his lips back.

Patrick squeezed David’s hand. “I think that sounds responsible and reasonable. I’d really like that.”

“Yeah?”

“Definitely.” He offered David a reassuring smile. “I know it’s only been a couple of weeks, but I know I want to give this a try. Give us a try. Whatever that looks like.”

David leaned forward and kissed Patrick deeply. He thought he’d never get to taste those lips again. Abruptly, he pulled back. “Wait, how’d you get my address? Surely AirBNB doesn’t share that.”

“Stevie,” Patrick said sheepishly.

David frowned for a second and Patrick wanted to kiss it away. “Wait, you’re telling me she’s _not_ sending something sweet to me?”

Patrick held up the bag with muffins. “Surprise?”

David’s loud laugh filled any frissures in his heart that formed after David had left. “Sneaky. Guess that means we’re not FaceTiming tonight.”

Patrick chuckled. “No, we are. She made me promise, but we’re required to be clothed.”

“As long as we’re naked and kissing at midnight, I’m down for whatever. Too bad we don’t have a jacuzzi tub.”

“I hear you have a pretty fancy shower though.”

David smiled, all teeth and crinkles at his eyes. “I do. I think you’ll like it.”


	11. Epilogue

_Six months later_

“Are you sure about this?” David folded the lid closed on his last box.

Patrick paused in the doorway. David shouldn’t find the sweat marks in Patrick’s BlueJays T-shirt as hot as he did. Probably conditioning from all their gym sessions together. “You’re asking me this after we’ve already taken a load over?” His expression was open and teasing, but he must have seen the uncertainty on David’s face because he put the box down and strode over, rubbing his hands up and down David’s arms. “Hey, of course I’m sure about this.”

David looked at Patrick’s hand. “But are you really sure? Like sure sure?”

“Are _you_ sure?” Patrick’s teasing tone was gone and he sounded hesitant.

David’s head snapped up and he stared at Patrick. “Of course I am! How can you ask me that?”

Patrick rolled his eyes. “So it’s okay for you to ask me if I’m sure I want you to move in, but it’s not okay for me to make sure you’re comfortable with it?”

“Yes?” David tugged his lips between his teeth.

“You’re ridiculous and I love you and yes, I want you to move in with me.” Patrick’s earnest eyes were as open and fond as always. How’d he get so lucky to find him?

“Okay,” David said quietly.

“Half your stuff’s already at my place anyway, and I know you’re itching to make some decor changes.”

“I _did_ make a mood board or two, but I was going to let things settle a week or two first.”

“Sweetheart, I have a bottle of wine ready for us tonight so we can look at your mood boards.”

David squeezed his eyes closed and let Patrick’s love wash over him. He’d done it. He’d taken a risk and it paid off more than he could have hoped. The last six months had been a whirlwind. Going back to Schitt’s Creek for the first couple of weeks of the year and realizing there was nowhere else he wanted to be. Selling his gallery and putting in notice at his apartment had felt like lifting a boulder from his shoulders. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, David. So much. Now quit stalling and let’s get these boxes in Ronnie’s truck before she hates me even more for returning it late.”

“David, Patrick! Exciting day.” Ray stopped in the doorway.

“Indeed. Thanks for everything, Ray. It’s been, um, pleasant to rent a room from you.” David thought he’d done a good job sounding sincere, but Patrick’s mouth twitch told him otherwise. Then again, Patrick could read him unlike anyone else.

“I’ll miss our _90 Day Fiancé_ nights. I’d love it if you came over sometimes to watch. Both of you.” Ray smiled at Patrick.

“That sounds nice, Ray, thank you. I’ll be sure to leave the key behind.”

“Sounds great. I’ll see you two at the store opening on Friday. I’ve got to run to a showing. Happy moving!” Ray waved then disappeared down the hallway.

“I still can’t believe he let me get rid of that tacky wallpaper.” David looked around at the little ways he’d made the room his home since he’d moved to Schitt’s Creek.

“I still can’t believe you insisted on renting a room with Ray instead of immediately moving in with me.” He’d have rather had an apartment, but Schitt’s Creek had slim pickings and David had wanted to move fast.

David planted his hands on his hips. “I just wanted to give us a real shot and properly dating was the best way to do that. I’d say it worked out well enough.” They’d been over it enough, but Patrick still teased him about it.

“I know, and I’m glad you did. It was fun sneaking around in here.”

David slept at Patrick’s more nights than not, but they’d crashed there after a few movie nights with Ray. Quiet orgasms were kind of fun.

“It’s a lot of changes in one week. Your family still flying in for the opening?” Patrick sidled up to David and wrapped his arms around David’s waist.

He couldn’t resist dropping his arms around Patrick’s shoulders. “They’ll be here Thursday, but I made them promise to stay out of our way on Friday. Your parents arrive Friday morning, right? I’ll be sure to put together a welcome basket for them with products from the store and leave it in your old room.” Patrick moving into the master bedroom and taking down his AirBNB listing had been a big day. But with the money David made from selling his gallery and the grants Patrick applied for, they’d been able to make Rose Apothecary happen without having to invite AirBNB randoms into Patrick’s home.

“You don’t need to give them a welcome basket every time they visit.”

“I’ll do as I damn well please, thank you.”

“I know, and I love it.” Patrick pulled David in for a kiss. They’d kissed thousands of times, but that one held the promise of new beginnings. “Come on. Let’s finish up. There’s a bath bomb with our name on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm over on Tumblr at [lisamc-21](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lisamc-21).


End file.
